


卑劣之人

by Qigeshaminga



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:06:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 112,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22143805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qigeshaminga/pseuds/Qigeshaminga
Summary: #突发奇想的现au#总而言之是很婊的贝老师X纯情男高中生dmtr
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 6
Kudos: 56





	1. 第一章

贝雷特掏出一张纸钞压在薄口锤纹威士忌酒杯下，他准备离开酒馆，手腕却被一个女人攥住。他皱眉打量着她，红色长发加上精致的妆容，青春靓丽的很。  
“这就走了？再陪我一下吧。”  
贝雷特没打算在这间酒馆逗留很久，他只点了一杯加水的威士忌苏打，在气泡消融之前就将它们灌入喉中，甚至连身上的大衣都没脱下。可红发女人顺势抱住他的胳膊再收紧手臂，贝雷特能感到被女式衬衫覆盖下那份柔软触感。他收到了这份“诚意”。酒馆中的其他客人纷纷侧目，就着溢满室内的麦酒香气吹着口哨催促着他的答复。贝雷特伸出右手推了推鼻梁上的黑框眼镜，甩下一句冷淡的话语：“抱歉，我对女人没兴趣。”  
她睁大了双眼，那双美丽的粉色瞳孔瞪视着那个深色头发的男人，妆容下的脸颊渐渐浮现出红色。“无趣。”她抛出这样的抱怨，却没放开他的手臂，半强迫地将贝雷特再次按回吧台旁。  
“再来一杯——让我来看看，和那杯一模一样的。给这个人。”  
女人向着酒保抬了抬下巴，而对方点了点头，重新取用了一只酒杯倒入冰块。她观察着酒保的动作，然后再次抓住了想要逃走的贝雷特的手臂：“嘿！别走，虽然我不想威胁你——但我知道你的真实身份。”  
她刻意地压低了声音，但这句低语还是令贝雷特下意识地绷紧了神经，他垂下眼帘，摆出一副无辜的模样来装成对那句话毫无知觉的样子。却稍稍侧过身遮挡住那女人的视线，右手探入大衣内侧的口袋握住了那把野马手枪的把手。看来他们真的需要交流些什么，他这样想着，然后抬起眼睛，对着吧台后的酒保叮嘱道：“加水，我没时间等那些冰块融化。”  
酒保从善如流地停止了搅拌酒液的动作而后拿起了冰水壶，这让他感到有些绝望，或许他不应该期待这第二杯威士忌的口感，为此花费时间似乎并不值得。就像在对贝雷特的无趣行为做出抗议一般，女人故意沉默了片刻才继续说道：“我叫安娜，记者，撰稿人，情报贩子，自由职业者，随便你怎么想。现在，我为贝尔古里斯新闻周刊工作。”  
“……”  
按照常理，他应该也以自我介绍作为回应。但安娜却没有收到任何回答。她挑了挑眉，似乎毫不在意贝雷特的失礼，继续说道：“实际上，我正要撰写一份新闻稿。关于那所神秘的加尔古·马库修道学院。我觉得你应该听说过这件事——任何芙朵拉人都应该听说过这件事，掌握了这片大陆百分之九十以上财富的三大财阀，阿斯特拉忒亚、法嘉斯和雷斯塔的年轻继承人们在那所名副其实的贵族学校齐聚一堂，我们都很好奇在他们之间到底会发生点什么。”  
或许用不上这个了。贝雷特放下手枪，抬起右手接过那杯酒，黄色的酒液融入喉舌。为了完整的接收这杯加了冰水的高波酒的气泡感，他似乎将所有的注意力都灌注到了舌尖，对安娜的话毫无反应。  
她眨眨眼睛，拨弄着鬓边的红发，不着痕迹地再次靠近了贝雷特。将两人之间的距离缩短到话语不会被别人听取的地步，她有了近距离观察那位教师的机会。不得不承认，他拥有着预料之外的英俊面容。黑檀木色的短发如鸽羽一般柔顺地覆在后颈，镜片后的瞳孔是少见的淡紫。或许是因为这间狭小酒馆中弥漫的烈酒香味，他的眼中氤氲着水气，睫毛轻颤着，就像笼罩在那双眼睛上的雾。穿在他身上的那件白色衬衫被解开了两枚扣子，安娜几乎能从敞开的领口中看见他精致的锁骨。  
“但是——那所学校真是太严格了，他们拒绝一切除学校教师与学生之外的来访者。防御措施也是银行金库级别的。没办法，找不到能进去的路，就只能找从那里走出来的人。我可是有职业操守的周刊记者，从不写没有根据的文章。所以，我只能找上你啦。对吧，这位——加尔古·马库修道学院的数学老师？”  
安娜觉得他应该对这些话会有所反应，不过那人所做出的动作只是将杯中的酒喝完。杯子被他放在桌子上，老冰与玻璃杯相互敲击发出悦耳的声音。虽然连续灌下多杯威士忌，但贝雷特仍然能用毫无情绪波澜的紫色瞳孔望向安娜。  
“就这个？”  
“才不是‘就这个’。啊——抱歉，这里再来一杯！”  
看来她是想方设法想要将我灌醉。贝雷特这样想着。反正有人埋单，不如要点贵的。他示意着酒保在最后一杯里加些甜的。然后又听到安娜的耳语。  
“上个月在那所学院内发生了学生在校内被绑架的事件对吧？这样本来能造成大轰动的社会新闻却在消息被上传到网络上不到十五分钟内被删除了。那家新闻网站也被某支不知名的基金收购雪藏起来，大家都议论纷纷。有人说那间学校中出现了校园欺凌事件，或者暴力事件，还有说那些人是从校园外部潜入的犯罪者。”  
“写这种东西，你不怕你们的杂志也被雪藏吗？”  
“我不会把听到的事情一字一句地写出来，我没这么傻。这本杂志的读者大部分是那些无所事事又对上流社会有着好奇心的青年人，将谎言参杂在真相中更能令人信服。毕竟那是所最顶级的贵族学校，被称作芙朵拉‘圣域’的超级名门，大家都等着看它出些糗呢。”  
“无可奉告。”  
自己的请求被毫不留情地拒绝。安娜也没就这一点过多地纠缠贝雷特，她没指望太多，而是爽快地换了话题。  
“别这么冷淡嘛。不然跟我说说你的事？和我一样住在这阿密多大河南岸“贫民窟”的穷人居然能去那间学院当教师？——虽然这里的大多数人也为那三家财阀工作，但我们都不可能能有直接接触那些年轻继承人们的机会。你是怎么拿到这份工作的？我和我的朋友们都很好奇。”  
总不可能是因为这张脸吧。安娜悄悄吐了吐舌头。她做出了让步，而贝雷特看起来只想在她的喋喋不休中享受这几杯免费的鸡尾酒。看到这幅场景，她重重地叹了口气，拉长了声音说道：“不然你告诉我那些少爷小姐们毕业舞会上的舞伴也好嘛。至少说点什么别人不知道的，看在这几杯威士忌的份上。”  
“这很重要吗？不过是一群小鬼头的派对而已”  
“当然！”  
就像听到了什么不可思议的话语一样，安娜不禁提高了声调。她引起了酒馆中旁人的注意力，但这不是个可以分享的话题。她不得不假咳了几声，再灌下去几口烈酒作掩饰。  
“我们可以从那些年轻人之间的社交活动中判断他们家族的资金流向。那位贾拉提雅小姐选择的舞伴很有可能暗示着她们的家族是接受弗拉鲁达利乌斯还是戈迪耶的注资，毕竟所有人都知道贾拉提雅家因为股票操作失误遭受到了上亿元的损失。而提前持有这些情报能成为在商场上常驻不败的有利条件。”  
安娜提及了贾拉提雅这个名字，下意识地，贝雷特在脑海中描摹出了那位金发的女高中生的样貌。可比起她身后的家族、资金与股票，贝雷特更先想到的是她将教科书卷成纸筒敲在那位红发的年轻戈迪耶头上的场景。或许因脑内的神经被酒精催化，贝雷特没能忍住轻笑出了声。  
只是一群笨蛋而已，那些孩子看起来可没那么精明。  
“这对于一位教师而言不太道德。”  
“别这样。我们只想挣些零花钱，大家都在为那些资本家们流血流汗，他们掌握着绝大多数社会资源与财富，稍稍留下点给我们这些穷人也不算什么吧。”  
“我欣赏你的坦诚。如果你向我打听这些只说是为了写篇八卦新闻稿，说不定我早就离开这里了。”  
安娜的眼睛发亮。男人总是如此。她先抛出了一个令人为难请求，他们总不会好意思拒绝女士们的下一个。  
“这是说——你答应我了？放心，我会给你个好价钱。这又不会害那些孩子，只是场合作，记者与新闻社，投资者和那些财团们的共赢。”  
她拿出放在皮包中的女士钱包，招呼着侍者结了两人份的账单。然后用两根涂着颜色指甲油的手指夹住一张白色名片插到他的大衣口袋中。她显得兴致勃勃，在离开之前还用那只手轻轻拍了拍他的胸口。  
“你知道怎么联系到我。那么就拜托你啦，老·师～”  
  
翌日，凌晨六点，加尔古·马库修道学院Buhurt*俱乐部。  
艾黛尔贾特整理好了被换下的制服，从摆着武神像的陈列柜中取出了闪着寒光的金属甲胄。她将胸甲和腿甲放在腿上，从提包中抽出块植物纤维制成的织物仔细擦拭着，白皙的纤细手指小心翼翼地掠过那些硬质的武具。清洁工作完成之后，她将所有护甲的绑带解开，检查确认完好无损后再缠在护甲旁。完成了训练前的一切准备，银发的女高中生轻叹一声，将那些器具放置在身边的空座位上。  
身为被阿斯特拉忒亚财团嫡系继承人所支持的，加尔古·马库修道学院的新生俱乐部，Buhurt的确吸引了不少参与者。但那些人对这位继承人的兴趣明显要大于这项运动，唯一愿意在凌晨与她进行训练的就只有那位一直将她视为对手的艾吉尔家长子。  
“但那位菲尔迪南特同学却缺席了今天的晨训，学校雇佣的陪练们也刚好在这一天请假。既然没人陪你，不如干脆取消掉今天的活动。这样我也能睡个好觉，你也不必这么早起伺候这些死气沉沉的器具。”  
与在场内做好训练准备的高中女生相对，俱乐部的指导教师，贝雷特·艾斯纳正瘫坐在一旁，几乎要与那张长沙发融为一体。宿醉将他折磨得面色苍白。艾黛尔贾特无奈地看着这一幕，本着阿斯特拉忒亚财团宽容对待雇员的管理理念，她取出一只纸杯，在里面倒了些保温杯中的柠檬水。  
“既然这么难受，干脆戒酒如何，老师？”  
贝雷特接过那杯水道了谢，却没有将它送入口中。只是从自己的大衣口袋摸出了香烟和打火机。  
“这没什么，只是昨天遇到了愿意替我埋单的人，忍不住多喝了几杯而已。放心吧，我没这么好运气每天都能遇到这个。——这里能抽烟吗？”  
“不可以。把香烟带入校园内是违反校规的。比起这个，虽然我不想对你的生活方式说三道四，但昨天是周四，你身为这座修道学院的教师，理应对自身的行为作出修正，拒绝那些会影响学院名誉的约会。”  
没有反驳女学生的指责，贝雷特只是沉默地将手中的香烟放回口袋中，顺便花了几秒钟反省一下自己在学生心目中的糟糕形象。半年前的某日，修道学院内刚刚染上属于夏日的热度，他换了件白色的短袖衬衫。却在俱乐部晨训的时候被艾黛尔贾特在后颈盖上了一条毛巾，问及为什么，那位女高中生只是委婉地提醒了他不要在学生的面前露出太过分的痕迹。  
这可不是他的错，只是那一次的约会对象有奇怪的爱好而已。他如实相告，然后将那条毛巾取下叠好，在女高中生审视的目光注视下加了件薄外套。  
“不，昨天我没有约会，只是单纯地有人自说自话一定要请我而已。”  
贝雷特澄清自身，然后向她举杯示意，抿了口手中的柠檬水，温柔的酸味在味蕾中蔓延开。不能抽烟的话，有这个也足够了。  
“如果你能要我多睡几个小时而不是在四点钟就把我叫起坐公交穿越几个街区提前来到学校陪你训练的话，我一定会迎来一个神清气爽的早晨。”  
说出这样的长句，贝雷特展现了他极其优秀的肺活量。而艾黛尔贾特看似对这些抱怨毫不在意，她没停下手上的整理工作。在把那些防具放入陈列柜后，她拿起了两把训练用的长剑。  
“我也不想打扰你。但是，你受到我父亲的雇佣，在我毕业之前，伪装成教师潜入这间学院保护我的安全，包括上课前后的课外活动时间。我只是遵循父亲的嘱托将自己的行程汇报给你而已，这也是为了让你更好地完成这项工作。”  
“但我们相安无事地度过了这半年，我甚至连为你解决些纠缠女高中生变态的机会都没有。我怀疑你父亲把持大权许久是不是患上了被害妄想症，还是说你们的家族真的富有到可以花高价聘请雇佣兵来当你的玩伴？”  
贝雷特话音未落，下意识地坐直，抬手接住了艾黛尔贾特抛过来的长剑。  
“没有人陪我的话，那么老师，你来陪我打一场吧。身为身经百战的佣兵，不会在剑术上输给我这个高中生吧。偶尔也尽一下指导教师的责任如何呢？”  
佣兵的工作与这些俱乐部的活动是不同的。贝雷特这样腹诽着，却没开口纠正。他的视线从那个穿着制服的身影上转移到手中的剑。将它拿在手中直接感受它的重量，一种更甚于训练用器具的攻击力扑面而来。但艾黛尔贾特却能在穿戴好全副铠甲的状态下毫无障碍地挥动这把长剑，这实在是需要些经验、天赋与可以保持这些武具保持在良好状态的财力。贝雷特可以装作被女高中生的话挑衅成功应下这场对战，但毫无基础的他可能会令这位大小姐败兴而归。  
“只用剑？”  
“到场的女性部员只有我一个人，我没办法自己穿上那件铠甲。更何况，就算拿着长剑，老师你的攻击也未必能碰到我。”  
贝雷特将大衣脱下扔在一旁，起身握着剑柄在空中挥舞了两记劈斩。他搜索者脑海中的记忆，照着艾黛尔贾特对战之前的动作抬起右手，左手支撑着右臂，剑尖笔直对着对手，摆出“公牛”架势。对面的女高中生鞠躬行礼，也拿起长剑做好了准备。  
“事先说好，如果想要教训谁的话，我更喜欢用手枪。”  
贝雷特随口抱怨道。而艾黛尔贾特没给他反悔的余地，她从“公牛”式起手，顺势沿着两人之间的攻击线使出了一记刺击。贝雷特下意识地向后撤步，将长剑倒转挡在胸前。  
“多余的动作太多了！”  
他觉得艾黛尔贾特或许不自觉地将他当成了缺乏训练的俱乐部后辈来对待。无视了她的训斥，贝雷特将心中雪藏的凌厉战意解放，力量冲入双臂，他的手腕翻转，又挡下一记劈斩。艾黛尔贾特尝试了几次，她的剑身却无法再前进分毫，两人之间的距离被减小，她几乎能看到藏在贝雷特藏在眼镜镜片下的深色下睫毛。  
“老师应该与贝尔娜缇塔一样，参加射击俱乐部。这不适合你。”  
她如愿以偿地得到了贝雷特的反击。他卷剑向上，解除了两人的僵直姿态，向她的左侧进行这攻击。  
“贝尔娜缇塔？那个短发的女孩子？我还以为她会选择刺绣或者文学之类的俱乐部。”  
贝雷特直冲弱点的攻击算不上绅士，但这就是艾黛尔贾特等待着的。她故意露出些破绽引诱对手，让他在不知不觉中沦为被动的一方。她在转身躲避的同时立刻将剑尖转向下方，对着步法混乱的对手进行刺击。  
“她的确更适合那些。但她的父亲要求她在高中参加运动类的社团，这将会有利于大学的申请。”  
“不错。有野心。”  
贝雷特再次躲避开了这精妙一击，然后随口称赞着。艾黛尔贾特没能判断他是在称赞贝尔娜缇塔的决定还是自己的攻击。但面前的对手的确能在与自己对答的同时还能云淡风轻地化解自己的攻击。虽然缺乏锻炼，贝雷特的临场反应与敏捷力却明显优于她见过的任何人。意识到这一点，艾黛尔贾特的心中溢满了昂扬的斗志，打起了十二分的精神来应对这场对决。  
“那你呢？学院内的运动社团没有你感兴趣的？所以才决定创造出这间古典武术俱乐部？”  
虽然避开了艾黛尔贾特的攻击，但贝雷特身体的重心已经被诱导致太过偏左的地步。他的正面将会出现破绽。这样判断的艾黛尔贾特踏着斜步冲上前去又使出一记刺击。贝雷特在最后一刻撤步闪避开，却又再次接下了一记劈斩。  
“比起‘融入’，我更喜欢‘创造’和‘复兴’。这些武具拥有着漫长的生命，它们说不定在几百年前沾过同治这片大陆的，君主的鲜血。比起在谈判桌上言语来往，我觉得拿起长剑与敌人酣战到底的生活方式要有血有肉的多。更何况——你说的没错，在历史悠久的名校建立新的俱乐部会成为入学推荐信中精彩的一部分。入学不是目标。我需要拿到入学评价的最高分数。”  
贝雷特守下了那一击，却发现自己落入了圈套。艾黛尔贾特可以在刺步中可以完美地控制住身体的重心，举起长剑对他进行毫无间歇的攻击。贝雷特几乎要被她的气势压倒，他只能被迫防守，甚至找不到一丝反击的余地。长剑不断相击，金属碰撞的声音响彻在训练场内。  
“那就好。为未来做准备的同时也不该放弃享受你的高中时光。在和同学参加社团聚会的时候就别想这么多啦。就像……”  
贝雷特将后半句话咽回了喉咙。提及课外活动，他的脑海中浮现出自家班长骑在马背上的身影。帝弥托利与他的青梅竹马希尔凡和英谷莉特一起参加了校园内的马球俱乐部。他们看起来什么都没在想，完全不在意能取得的分数和将来的大学，只是在单纯地享受着那项运动。贝雷特甚至收到过马球部学院比赛的观战邀请函（帝弥托利将那封信亲手交给他，却被扔在不知哪个角落中）。他本想以此为例劝说艾黛尔贾特，但他能看出这两位班长之间有些微妙的气氛，在这里提出帝弥托利的名字有可能会令她不悦。或许他们之间的谁曾经甩过另一个吧，他不负责任地这样猜测着。  
“别试图对我指手画脚，老师。你的高中生活又是怎样的呢。那份履历中写着你在中学毕业后直接进入了安巴尔皇家理工，在那所大学攻读了七年后拿到了硕士学位。但，真相是什么？”  
贝雷特终于在这场对决中抓住一丝反败为胜的机会，局势似乎在这一瞬间被逆转了，他在剑刃再次交缠在一起的时候滑剑向上，快速卷动长剑，向着艾黛尔贾特的手臂砍去。  
“好吧，告诉你个秘密。我甚至连中学都没上过。”  
艾黛尔贾特被这招逼退，她不得不放弃优势，退步到贝雷特的攻击线之外。那个佣兵仿佛抓住了某些诀窍，他的攻击越来越难以抵挡。她还能挥动几次长剑？这或许会是最后一击，再纠缠下去，将体力耗尽的将是她。艾黛尔贾特在心中这样告诫着自己，无视了贝雷特的劈斩，双手交叉，将长剑高举在上方，对着贝雷特劈下。  
“你在干什么！”  
伴随着贝雷特的呵斥，长剑落地的声音响起。艾黛尔贾特看到自己的最后一击结实地砸在了贝雷特的肩上。他跪倒在地，右手捂着受到攻击的肩膀。  
她花了几秒才完全理解刚刚发生了什么。艾黛尔贾特没有对他的刺击进行防御，任由事情发展下去的结局只能是两败俱伤。她的俱乐部导师为了收回那一记可能打伤她的刺击，只能选择扔掉手中的长剑。他保全了艾黛尔贾特，却丧失了挡住她这一击的武具，训练用的长剑为了保证安全没有被开刃，但以它自重加上艾黛尔贾特的力量，令用身体接下这一击的贝雷特感到了难以忍耐的疼痛。  
“……非常抱歉。是我太心急了。”  
做错的是自己。艾黛尔贾特垂下眼帘向贝雷特鞠躬致歉。她的老师站起身，缓缓抬起手臂确认伤势。没办法，总不能伤到雇主的女儿吧。他在心中叹了口气。  
“我没事。我只是想问，你刚才为什么没有收回长剑防住那一击？在那种情况下，贸然进行攻击绝不是什么明智的选择。”  
“我有些急躁了。虽然是与新手对战，但老师让我完全看不到获胜的希望。我第一次遇到这样令我束手无策的对手。虽然说这些有些不合时宜，但现在——我有点明白为什么父亲会选择你来保护我了。”  
她再次向贝雷特鞠躬行礼，表达着歉意。  
“你不要紧吧？需不需要去医务室？如果你今晚没有安排，我可以请弗雷斯贝尔古家的私人医生为你诊疗。”  
“别太小看我了，大小姐。想让我受伤你还需要再练十年。”  
贝雷特毫不在意与女高中生共处一室的状况，洋洋洒洒地一一解开衬衫的扣子。白色的布料顺着背部的曲线滑下，露出在炽光灯下如同女武神塑像一般苍白的皮肤。这样的艺术品却被肩膀上的青紫色瘀伤毁掉了。他拿起放在陈列柜旁的喷雾对伤痕进行了初步的处理。  
艾黛尔贾特被迫移开视线。如果没有发生意外，这将是一场完美的练习赛。她走到训练场中间，将那把被贝雷特扔下的长剑拾起放入陈列柜。  
“我说了，这里可是修道学院，请你对自身的行为作出修正。这种事——至少要在更衣室做。”  
语毕，她在贝雷特疑惑的视线下走出训练室。  
“这种事”是指什么？  
  
完成了上午的三节课程，贝雷特在卫生间仔细洗掉手指上的粉笔灰然后抽出手帕擦拭干净。他确信自己拥有着对疼痛良好的耐受力，但在肩膀受伤的情况下坚持完成三节课还是会令人身心俱疲。修道学院内从小受到良好教育的少爷小姐们拥有着远超同龄人的智力与体力，而他偏偏做了数学教师，在课上与学生打交道需要花费大量的精力。贝雷特叹了口气。自己实在不该因为报酬丰厚而轻易接下这份工作，这对于一个佣兵而言是场酷刑。在就职的第一天，贝雷特就受到了那位任教多年的老学者的亲切欢迎。  
“等你很久了，贝雷特老师。我拜读过你的毕业论文，那有趣极了。有几个问题我一直想跟你讨论。”  
汉尼曼眼睛发光，贝雷特却直冒冷汗。要不是他在就职前日彻夜阅读过新身份的所有资料，包括大学必修课和论文，就只能装作失忆或者想办法让汉尼曼失忆了。比起阿斯特拉忒亚和法嘉斯的那些老钱，雷斯塔财阀的产业更显得加亲民些。或许是因为这个，那位里刚家的嫡子和他那些同学们的大脑相当灵活。如果贝雷特是位真正的教师，肯定会为拥有这样的学生而感到骄傲吧。但他宁愿去帕买拉盲狙百米之外的绑架犯也不想在课堂上和库罗德讨论不定积分的四种解法。他应该选择教生物，解剖刀也算是刀，这才是他擅长的。  
午休时间，走廊上来往的学生不多。贝雷特抱着收上来的学生报告走上台阶，这将是今日作为教师的最后一份工作。他打算在这结束后远离这些学生们，藏在学院的庭院深处犒赏自己一支香烟。布满灰尘的院子角落中有几株伽蓝花，它们味道能够盖住香烟的气味。  
“老师，小心！”  
就在贝雷特为自己的午休时间做出计划时，听到了一声惊呼。这声音有些耳熟，他这样想着，却在那一瞬间踩空了最后的台阶。没能保住平衡，贝雷特和双手捧着的报告一起摔在了地上。  
“好痛！”  
他本可以躲过这个的，但，女神啊，今天是什么十三日的周五吗？一个佣兵在早上被女高中生用剑砍伤肩膀，中午又为了这几份学生报告而扭到脚？他确信自己已被厄运缠身，或许今日不宜出门。  
眼前出现了一只手，替他捡起了那些散落一地的纸。那个人抬起头，金色的额发散落在那双湛蓝色的双眼前。他将那些报告简单整理好攥在手中，又弯下腰对贝雷特伸出了一只手。  
贝雷特茫然望向他的眼睛，他思考了两秒钟，然后将自己手中的书递了过去。  
“不是这个啦。”  
金发的少年笑着叹了口气，然后握住了贝雷特的手腕，将他从地上拉了起来。  
“谢谢。”  
贝雷特收回了他手上的报告书，坦然道了谢。  
“没关系。要小心些啊，老师。”  
帝弥托利，他的班长。法嘉斯财阀的继承人，布雷达德家的小少爷。在初中部上学时就加入的修道学院马球俱乐部资深会员，因为在之前的一场学院间的马球比赛中表现太过耀眼，穿着骑装驾驭白色赛马的样子俘获了所有在场女性观众的芳心，所以被人赠与了“王子殿下”这一绰号。不过在本人面前这样称呼会惹他生气就是了。  
“我在楼下看到老师一边走下楼一边看着手上的书，觉得危险就出声提醒了。我在想，我该不会吓到了老师吧？——啊，这几本书我来拿就好。”  
他们并肩而行，帝弥托利接过了贝雷特手上的所有重物抱在胸前。如果不是因为金发少年一贯温柔正直，贝雷特几乎要以为与他对话的是哪位需要呵护的小姑娘，而不是他的教师，一个成年男性。  
“别在意。是我自己不小心。”  
贝雷特推了推鼻梁上的眼镜，借着眼镜框架投下的阴影垂下了眼帘，避开了他的视线。  
“……这些书是什么？”  
帝弥托利在寻找话题。贝雷特明白他想干什么。这位布雷达德家的少爷一直尝试着让贝雷特融入他们——他和他的那些朋友们。他一直试着与贝雷特进行交流，在这半年内，他们之间发生过几次单方面的对话，贝雷特也收到过一些茶会的邀约。这位金发高中生试图拉近他与他的教师之间的距离，方式温和有礼。然而这些努力却全部被贝雷特定义为无用的社交。  
他只会与雇主，合作者与关系只保持一晚的伴侣交流。如果这是在北岸的酒馆，一个男人对他示好，如果他的长相谈吐不令人厌恶还愿意为他结酒钱，贝雷特乐意选择与他共度一夜。而帝弥托利明显不是前两者，也不会是他的床伴。他没忘这是在间贵族学校，学生与教师之间有不正当的关系交往会令他被校长开除。贝雷特和弗雷斯贝尔古的家主为了让他渗透到这间学校都花了不少努力，如果接手的任务因为这种无聊的小事而被迫中止，他需要赔付给雇主高昂的违约金。  
“是库罗德他们班上交的报告书。你手上那份最厚的就是那位班长的作业，那份辞藻最华丽的是洛廉兹的。说实话，我第一次见到有人能用押韵双行体来写他的变分法报告，那些长单词让我头大。我只能从藏书室借了那本字典——但愿我能在它的帮助下理解他写的句子。”  
贝雷特回想起那个紫发男孩交给他这份报告时眼睛闪着光的模样。他甚至请求他的教师要认真评价他的报告，这显然是他的自信之作。洛廉兹的努力是有意义的，这让准备随便翻两页就在题头签上A+成绩的贝雷特为他的评语犹豫了一个上午。  
“提及这份作业，请你转告希尔凡和菲利克斯。如果我在傍晚没有在我的办公桌上发现他们的报告书，这学期的数学课就别想拿到及格以上的成绩了。”  
“……我知道了。我会转告他们”。”帝弥托利在适当的时机露出了笑容，贝雷特猜他可能很擅长把握与人交流的节奏。他总能让叙述者感觉自己是被重视的。  
“非常抱歉，他们是我的朋友。我应该提前提醒他们的。那个——”  
贝雷特看向他身边的少年，阳光透过学院走廊间的窗户披洒在他身上。他的金发映着那些阳光，显得灿烂极了。  
“如果不介意的话，老师。你、你愿意和我一起去餐厅吗？”  
他并不对此感到意外，只是移开了视线，如同往常一样拒绝了他的班长。  
“今天和别人有约了。”  
别人指的当然是口袋中的香烟和庭院角落的伽蓝花。这是他在这间学校中唯一的解压方式，没人能夺走它们。  
“啊，是这样啊。那就好。”  
帝弥托利干巴巴地回应着。这位布雷达德家的小少爷露出了预料之外的落寞表情。贝雷特有些不明白这句话的含义，但他的班长及时对此作出了解释。  
“其实，之前我还在担心老师。我是说——担心关于你能不能很好地融入这里的环境之类的，毕竟在老师刚刚入职的那天就发生了那样的事。”  
那样的事——？贝雷特花了几秒钟的时间才明白他的话中所指。在这座重视血统与门第的贵族学校，所有人都没有办法保证没有学生会凭借着自己身后的家族欺凌他人。加尔古·马库修道学院偏爱雇佣这间学院的OBOG作为教师，这能从一定程度上约束住这些青少年的恶行。但这位新来的数学教师只是从一间公立中学毕业的“平民”，这样的新闻如同爆裂一般在学校间流传开。  
他本应接手修道学院二年级的数学课，但在他进入教室的那一刻，一盆被放置在教室房门上沿的水倾泻而下，他的学生们爆出一阵笑声。这太老套，太傻了。他们的幼稚行为几乎能令他和那些学生们一起笑出声。在那一瞬间，贝雷特完美地扮成了一位被学生欺凌的平民教师，只是用着迷茫的表情向着蕾雅求助，却在暗中将手上的圆珠笔掰断。  
那天晚上，蕾雅替那些二年级的学生向贝雷特道了歉。然后把将他转入三年级的决定告知了贝雷特。这令他有些遗憾，他本以为自己能有一年的时间来教会那些没礼貌的小鬼要如何做人。  
贝雷特能记起来，那是他第一次见到帝弥托利。在那场闹剧后，他需要换下被水打湿的衬衣。虽然不想被其他学生看到这副狼狈的模样，但他在更衣室不可避免地遇到了在那时刚刚升上三年级的，结束马球部训练的帝弥托利。  
  
贝雷特就那样撞进了他的视线。虽然蕾雅显然不愿让这起欺凌事件在校内传开，但那些青少年们能在一天之内毁掉那位院长的期待，帝弥托利也隐约地听说了这件事。他能认出这就是那位新来的数学教师。那个人的深色短发被水打湿，额发柔顺地贴在他的脸上。他摘下了那副黑框眼镜，帝弥托利能看见他的睫羽上沾着水珠，紫色的瞳孔中漾着些水汽。那位新任教师的衬衫彻底湿透了，几乎变成透明的布料紧贴着他的胸口和腰线。  
帝弥托利顿时觉得口干舌燥。他明白这样凝视着他人是相当失礼的行为，但在那一瞬间，他几乎不能为自己的视线找个好去处。这没什么，只是因为刚刚有些运动过力了，帝弥托利这样判断着，他实在需要补些水份浇熄体内的火。他强迫自己移开视线，打开衣柜，利用这扇金属制的柜门隔开两人。他猛灌一口柠檬水，把水壶放回衣柜时却犹豫了一瞬，在那之后，他还是拿出了一条新毛巾，递给了那位教师。  
“那个，如果你不介意的话——”


	2. 第二章

那位颓然站在更衣室中的老师缓缓抬手接过了那条毛巾，帝弥托利能看到他淡色的嘴唇紧抿着，没说任何话。这是相当失礼的行为，他理应对帮助他的学生道谢，但帝弥托利显然没有在意这些事的余裕。那位老师的眼眶发红，看起来无助极了，或许不到明天这间学校的校长就能收到再一份辞职信。  
尝试来这所学校就职的普通人很多，但他们都不能在这间学校内坚持太长。拥有数千年历史的修道学院最重视学生的品行与好奇心——他们一边这样宣传着，一边计算每一位入校生能带来的赞助费究竟能有几个零。最终只挑选些血统与门第合他们心意的孩子。那些选民意识强烈的中学生们急于表现自我，还没长到能够将自己的优越感完美掩饰在谦逊假面下的年纪。帝弥托利突然感到一阵失落，他尝试着安慰那个可怜的老师，他尝试着与他对视。他看到那位老师睫毛间的水珠随着一阵颤抖落下，顺着他的脸和脖颈没入锁骨。就像在哭泣一样。  
一种难以忽视的热度冲入他的脸颊，那些被精心准备的安慰与鼓励全都哽在喉咙中。他什么话都说不出，只能慌忙收拾好自己的东西，猛地合上衣柜的门，逃跑似地离开了那间更衣室。  
那天傍晚，帝弥托利在犹豫之后拜访了校长，提出将贝雷特转入三年级，来做自己导师的建议。他的同学们虽然都是些怪人，但大多品行正直，他们绝不会参与那些欺凌活动。女神庇佑，他的请求在校长的深思熟虑后被接受了。  
  
帝弥托利将自己从回忆中抽离，贝雷特与他们共度了半年，这期间内再没发生过那样的恶性事件。从某种程度上说，这得归功于帝弥托利的努力。他尽可能地在公共场所表达着对那位老师的敬意。虽然他厌恶利用家世来威慑他人的行为，但他身为位于芙朵拉顶点之一的布雷达德家的继承人，没人愿意惹他不快。  
“谢谢你，把它们交给我吧。”  
他有些遗憾，从教师连接到教师办公室的这条路实在有些短。他觉得自己可以找点什么话题，在那间办公室多留些时间。  
“关于这次的作业——”  
他的话却被一个清冽的声音打断了。  
“老师，我等你很久了。”  
他看到艾黛尔贾特从另一端走来。那女孩没有解释她等在这里的原因，只是将冷淡的视线从贝雷特转到帝弥托利的身上，就像在无声地催促着他的离开。  
他们似乎有约，贝雷特说他的午饭时间已经被预定了，那个人就是艾黛尔贾特吗？帝弥托利觉得心口发酸，却对那两人勉强露出微笑，交出自己手上的书。  
“这次的作业？”  
贝雷特向艾黛尔贾特点点头，然后询问着帝弥托利。  
“啊——那个，我只是想说，快到比赛了，我们加了几次训练。我猜希尔凡是因为这个才没有按时把它交上去。”  
他将自己好不容易想出的问题咽回喉咙，只说了些无关紧要的小事。说实话，他有些在意那两人之间的关系，他知道艾黛尔贾特因为某种原因也相当青睐贝雷特。在他初次遇到贝雷特的那天，那位女高中生也向蕾雅提出将他转入自己的班级的申请。但蕾雅最终还是选择了帝弥托利。而贝雷特在那之后成为了艾黛尔贾特创建的那间俱乐部的指导教师。  
——他明明不适合那种运动。除了艾黛尔贾特的盛情邀请，他想不出其他理由。  
不知道帝弥托利心中所想，贝雷特思考之后给出了答复。  
“我知道了，我会适当地延长他的期限。”  
帝弥托利行礼后离开了。艾黛尔贾特花了几秒钟注视着他的背影，然后将视线洒落在贝雷特的身上。  
“我就不说关于教师的责任与底线之类的事了，我知道这些话对你来说毫无意义——但是，请你停止这种行为。不要把帝弥托利当成你的猎物。”  
她一本正经地对贝雷特说出这句话。她的教师失笑出声，没有对她的控诉进行反驳，只是坦然地迎上了她的视线。  
“这是怎么了，虽然之前的确经常听到过这种说法——你喜欢他？还是你们两人之间真的有过什么？”  
他的恶趣味被看穿了，他不得不承认他有些享受被那个孩子小心翼翼保护着的感觉。但贝雷特不担心自己会暴露，艾黛尔贾特总不会将他的真实身份告诉帝弥托利。保护学生的保镖们和照顾他们日常生活的佣人们不能进入这间学校，就算是弗雷斯贝尔古也无法打破这项规定——无法光明正大地打破这项规定。如果贝雷特的身份暴露，不仅他会被赶出学校，艾黛尔贾特和其家族的信誉也将会受损。他相信她不会冒着这样的风险去保护帝弥托利，此时此刻，他仍有揶揄那位大小姐的余裕。  
“哈。那些人永远乐此不疲地传播这些戏言。但我们是朋友，或者说，我只把他当成我的弟弟。”  
贝雷特在心中“哦”了一声。弟弟？她的语气中挟带着一丝怀念与遗憾。这听起来有的挖，比如——芙朵拉两大家族弗雷斯贝尔古和法嘉斯继承人之间不得不说的那些故事。就连贝雷特都会对此感到好奇，把这样的情报卖给那个叫安娜的女人应该能赚不少，就算那只是些未被表达出的情感或一些流言，他相信那些南岸的“作家”们能借此写出现代版的“罗密欧与朱丽叶”。  
但他知道他不能从艾黛尔贾特这里再打听出什么了。事实上，那位女高中生好像已经发现了自己的失言，她的眉心隆起，移开了视线。  
  
身为俱乐部指导教师，贝雷特需要守在这间俱乐部等待艾黛尔贾特结束工作。为那位大小姐的安全着想，弗雷斯贝尔古的现任家主每日都会派不同的车子来接她回到家中。贝雷特站在回廊中，远远地确认了今天的车牌号与司机和保镖的脸——那些情报会在每日放学前被发到他的手机上。  
他看到两辆黑色的轿车悄无声息地滑入校门边的小巷中，银发的女高中生被保镖们迎入车内。任务结束了，贝雷特终于可以迎来长达四十八小时的休假。  
  
“实际上，这还没有结束。”  
贝雷特的耳麦中传来他那位双胞胎姐姐的声音。没有回答这句话，贝雷特沉默地架好狙击枪，对准了修道学院的某扇窗户。  
炸裂声在枪管的前端爆开，那扇窗户被打中破碎开来。目标却安然无恙。  
“哟。干得漂亮。”  
他几乎能想象到贝雷丝在耳麦对面喝倒彩的表情。贝雷特烦躁地将自己口中的香烟扔到地上踩灭，然后重新摆好架势。  
消音器会影响狙击的精度，在贝雷特已经连续工作二十个小时的情况下，要求他发挥日常的水准也太过严格了。  
“——更何况，今天是那种典型的，我的‘不幸的一天’，我有足够的理由申请休假。”  
“别撒娇，明天才是十三号。”  
两发子弹脱出枪管，先后集中了配电箱。贝雷特离开修道学院之前留下的那盏灯瞬间熄灭了。  
“很好。接下来你有30秒的时间从这栋公寓的顶楼潜入到修道学院内蕾雅的房间中。在那之后，摄像头就会自动连上备用的供电系统。如果超时，被那些监控设备捕捉到然后被认出真实身份，你前半生积攒的积蓄就会自动被当做违约金打到弗雷斯贝尔古家的账中——你明白的吧。”  
“安静点。“  
贝雷特迅速地抬起锚钩发射器按下开关，在确认绳索被连接修道学院房檐的那瞬间攥住绳子从屋顶起跑并跳下。他穿过猎猎寒风，在身体要撞上墙壁之前调整了姿势，双腿弯起踢碎了那扇已经破裂的玻璃窗。伴着碎玻璃折射出的一地月光，贝雷特轻巧地单膝跪地落在走廊中，就像一片翩然飘下的黑色羽毛。  
“15秒。”  
足够了！贝雷特稳住自己的呼吸，收回绳索向着某个房间飞奔过去，额发被流出的汗水打湿。一个转弯后，他一边用肉眼瞄准目标一边抽出手枪对准房门把手射击，在摄像头的暗红色指示灯亮起前一秒，他成功地用身体撞开锁被子弹破坏的房门，摔倒在校长办公室中的地毯上。  
他不禁倒吸一口凉气。虽然有地毯作为缓冲，但他以右臂着地的姿势还是令本就受伤的肩膀传来了更强烈的疼痛。  
虽然修道学院不会在校长的房间里安装监控，但他知道自己没有时间慢慢等待这阵疼痛消退。他强迫自己站起来，掏出黑框眼镜戴在眼前。把那扇被破坏的门勉强合上，然后到那张松木办公桌旁的书柜前翻找着。贝雷特高估了蕾雅的警戒心——那位女士估计也不会料到有人会想法设法地来偷这种东西。目标物就在书柜的最上层，他踮起脚取下了日期最近的一本，拿出手电筒仔细确认着里面的内容。  
“没错。就是这个。”  
通过眼镜上的摄像头，贝雷丝接收到了那本名册中的信息。她按下键盘，电脑瞬间将图像转化成文字将那些名字存储在硬盘中。  
贝雷特逐页逐句地令摄像头和手电筒的光扫过那些文字。他曾和贝雷丝推拟过将这本名册直接带走的可行性——结论是，他和弗雷斯贝尔古事后暴露的风险系数急剧上升。  
等待信息收录的过程有些煎熬，他不知道这间所谓的“防御等级是银行金库级别的”修道学院会在什么时候发现被破坏的配电箱。在那起有惊无险的绑架事件后，由教导主任西提斯提出的安保系统改善工作正在大力推行着。他曾旁敲侧击地问过进展，然后计算出了这项任务完成的最晚时间——那就是今晚，再过几个小时，潜入这间办公室将会成为不可能完成的任务。  
“这间学院的教职人员比想象中的还要多，一一查清他们的来历是件大工程。这份钱还真不好赚。把脏活累活都交给我们，而他们只需要把自家银行中的钱从一个账户中转到另一个——我一定要想个方法将这次的报酬洗到帕买拉的银行。”  
耳麦中传来键盘不断敲击和贝雷丝抱怨的声音。  
“这就是为什么我讨厌和那些大财阀合作。他们甚至连出钱都不爽快。”  
因为使用了假身份，身为教师的贝雷特只能拥有阿斯特拉忒亚财团银行的账户。但他从没见过他的教师工资，弗雷斯贝尔古家的联络人表示教师的工作是这项任务的一部分，所以他不能因此获得任何那个金额之外的报酬。那个人这样说着，还在他面前甩了甩那几份纸质合同，如果不是看在他那时正站在阿斯特拉忒亚的地盘上并且身边还围着几个带着格洛克的保镖，贝雷特一定会用拳头教会那个西装革履的眼镜男怎么好好说话。在那之后，他真的没能从那个户头看到任何钱。  
“所以，他们真的在学院给我打钱的下一秒就把它转走。这是绝对算那家银行擅自挪用客户资产。”  
贝雷特感到怀念，因为这项长期任务，贝雷特被困在了这间学校，他已经有很久没有和贝雷丝一起一边维护枪械一边说这些无聊事了。他听到耳麦中传来几声轻笑，贝雷丝一边处理着那些数据一边通过屏幕监控着修道学院内。  
他放置了一台面对着这层建筑的热红外感应器，传感器将图像传输到远在帕买拉的佣兵团据点的显示器上。此时此刻，贝雷丝看到在屏幕上看到了些预料之外的东西。  
“有人正在上楼！他们正在接近这间办公室！”  
怎么会！  
在这之前，学生宿舍正在为圣诞派对做准备，贝雷特提前在那批礼炮的引发器上做了些手脚，那里应该一片混乱。  
“该死。这座建筑物的保安应该已经被引导到那里了才对。”  
贝雷特烦躁地低声咒骂着。  
“我还剩下最后几页。”  
“撤退！我确信他们已经发现了被破坏的配电箱。再不走的话就晚了！”  
他将成为这间办公室中的困兽，除了把那些即将看到自己身影的人杀掉，不会再有别的办法。  
“不行，今晚是最后的机会了。”  
贝雷特翻动书页的手指收紧了一瞬，但除了违约金特别巨大之外这项工作实在算不上什么。弗雷斯贝尔古没出那么高的价，他不想因此手上沾血。  
“我有别的撤退路线。校长办公室的阳台正对着那片鱼池，对吧？我希望它够深。”  
他听到贝雷丝倒吸冷气的声音。  
“难道你想——不，在理论上这是可行的。但是……”  
门外传来脚步声和一个低沉而熟悉的声音。  
“校长办公室的房门也被破坏了，有人在里面！”  
贝雷丝能认出那个声音。  
“是那个副校长西提斯？失算！我明明收到了他和他妹妹去安巴尔度假的机票复印件。”  
“很明显他比你想象中还要敬业。”  
他们在最后一秒完成了信息的收录，贝雷特将名册放入原处然后把阳台的大门敞开。脚步声在门口聚集，他拎起被自己扔在地上的装备背起，退到办公室的房门边。  
再没时间犹豫了，他深吸一口气，以房门为起点开始助跑，像支离弦的箭一般向外冲去，他用左手撑起白色理石护栏翻出了阳台，向下坠落着。  
贝雷丝在耳麦中听到了重物的落水声，然后是一阵电流的噪声。屏幕中的图像也被彻底切断。  
这对他的弟弟来说算不上什么，他们曾并肩作战，从比这更加惨烈百倍的战场上存活下来。贝雷丝这样安慰着自己，她感到一阵寒意冲入四肢，却不得不强迫自己平静下来。  
她叹了口气，将自己的耳麦摘下，扔到桌子上。  
“……祝你好运。贝雷特。”  
  
他听到电脑发出警报。  
贝雷特下意识地握紧了手枪然后上膛。他敲击键盘，电脑屏幕上的档案被关闭，瞬间切换成了走廊中监控摄像头拍下的画面。  
来访者有着一头金发，穿着带羊角扣的靛蓝色大衣。位与房门猫眼中的针孔摄像头清晰地捕捉到了来访者那有些局促的表情。是帝弥托利。  
他在贝雷特的门前来回徘徊着，站定在他的房门前抬起手一幅想要下定决心敲门的样子，却又放弃了似地颓然退后几步。  
这孩子到底在干什么？  
敲门声终于响起了。三声一组，不像在催促，只像是在提醒着房间内的人访客的存在而已。  
而且，他为什么会在这种地方？他的身边没有跟着任何人，任何他的朋友与保镖。贝雷特再次将屏幕连接到公寓外的监控，却没有发现任何印有布雷达德家纹的车。对于一位年轻的布雷达德而言，他不该只身一人闯入这阿密多河南岸的贫民窟中，这太危险了。难道他不知道他的命在黑市中是有多值钱吗？  
贝雷特花了两秒钟感慨他的神经大条，然后拿起手枪退掉弹夹，和床边摆着的酒瓶一起扫入了床底。把电脑的屏幕转到了普通网页后，向前走到了玄关，犹豫了一瞬，又返回到了房间中将润滑剂和装着套的盒子也一并扔入了床下。  
“那孩子还没成年，看到这种东西可不太好。”  
他歪着头带上了黑框眼镜，握住了门把。在房门被打开时，帝弥托利的身影撞入了他的视线。金发少年的脸颊因屋外冰冷的风而染上绯红色，但那双湛蓝色的双眼仍然闪闪发光。这里没有窗户，下午的阳光无法透过被灰尘染成深色的墙射入走廊，天花板挂着的钠光灯透过破碎的灯罩明暗不定地照在帝弥托利的脸上。贝雷特能看到他金色的睫毛映在这灯光下，在脸上投出一片阴影。  
这张看起来就很贵的脸（从各种意义上），和这间推满杂物的破旧走廊也太不搭了。贝雷特能够想象到他这一路能收到多少不怀好意的打量视线。  
“那个，我听希尔凡说你患了感冒。所以在比赛结束后问了老师的住址，想过来探望。”  
没等贝雷特询问，帝弥托利就说明了来意。希尔凡？比赛？贝雷特觉得有点头疼。为了不被西提斯发现，他不得不在冬天的夜晚冲入修道学院的鱼池中。然后在全身湿透的情况下回收狙击枪和被他扔在枪旁燃尽的香烟，等到他回到自己房间中时，已经不再有体力作任何多余的事了。  
和贝雷特一起进入房间的帝弥托利读出了他脸上摆着的疑问，好心地解释道：“是马球比赛，我在上周给你送去一张观赛的邀请函，但没在赛场上看到你。希尔凡打了电话确认，我们才得知老师生病的事。”  
他好像有点印象，靠着猛灌烈酒才能进入的睡眠被一阵电话铃声打断。他依稀记得他按下了通话键，一个爽朗的声音通过扩音器响彻了这间狭小的房间。是希尔凡，那个戈迪耶家的次子，但贝雷特无法用混乱的大脑理解他的话，只能用带着重重鼻音的敷衍字句随意回应他。而那张带着马球俱乐部标志蜡印的邀请函早就被他扔到了不知哪个角落中。  
“我给老师带了些撒赫蛋糕——我听说这种蛋糕就算是没有胃口的人也能吃下。我还带了些感冒药和红茶。”  
帝弥托利环顾着贝雷特的房间，想要找一处能够把这些东西放下的桌子。但他失败了，这间灰色的屋子比他想象中的还要小，只放了一张纯白色的单人床，支撑一台笔记本电脑的小桌和堆在墙角的两只纸箱。他能看到他们交上去的报告被几本论文集压着放在纸箱上。这间屋子中甚至没有窗户，只有一台正在运作的排风扇。  
“抱歉，屋子有点乱。”  
贝雷特整理好了那张床，然后将桌子上的电脑合起放在床侧。如果能提前预知帝弥托利的来访，他应该准备一间更加适合在贵族学校任教的教师的房间。或许是因为位于芙朵拉治安最差的街区之一，这间公寓的租金便宜得不可思议。他的身旁充满了暴力与犯罪，黑市、地下拳场与进行性交易的酒吧。但他实在太熟悉这种混乱的氛围，就像放鱼入了水中。贝雷特能站在这摊泥沼的中央，他能在这里搞到任何东西，联系到任何人，这将成为一处理想的巢穴。只是与修道学院距离太大，令他每日的通勤时间加长了不少。  
他示意帝弥托利可以坐在那张床上，这救了站在房间中央手足无措的他。  
贝雷特接过了那些“慰问品”。他走进厨房，一边将帝弥托利拿来的红茶扔入水壶中等它煮沸，一边在手机上搜索着“在家招待客人的礼仪”，屏幕上赫然写着红茶的正确冲泡方式，“将茶叶和水一起加热是非常粗鲁的行为”。  
他关掉了手机。  
  
他端出了两杯看起来很正常的红茶，在这段冗长的沉默中，帝弥托利一直端坐在贝雷特的床上，看起来忐忑极了。明明是位能够在全校面前流畅演讲，从小就游走在名利场的高材生，也会因为与他的教师共处一室而感到紧张吗？  
他们分享了帝弥托利带来的蛋糕和红茶，甜品在进入口中的那一瞬间就融化在了唇齿之间，这不是很甜，但贝雷特能勉强分辨出它们的口感应该可以被“高级”这一形容词来定义。他对帝弥托利这样说着，然后看到这位高中生终于展露出了微笑。  
“那就好，这是我在得知老师生病之后拜托别人从熟悉的酒店中买来的。因为与它被制作完成的时间已经相距了几个小时，我一直害怕它会因此失去原来的味道。”  
或许是因为自己的努力被稍稍肯定了，帝弥托利的语速很快，他的眼睛正在闪闪发光。他们并肩坐在这张床上，那孩子握着那杯祁门茶，好像只是在低头看着液面上自己的倒影。但贝雷特能感觉到他忍不住飘过来的视线。他明白帝弥托利想要问他什么，自己的脸上有擦伤而且右眼的镜片破碎了，这看起来实在不像一场普通的感冒。  
贝雷特尝试打开随屋附赠的晶体管电视机来缓解这一有些尴尬的气氛。女神庇佑，这台积攒了一层厚灰的电视机仍能接收到电台信号，用着落后于时代二十年的画面播放着全国新闻。夹带着杂音的人声将两人之间的凝滞气氛渐渐填满。  
“那是……你们？”  
电视上播放着关于上午举办高中生马球决赛的新闻，获胜的那支队伍拉着他们的棕色矮种赛马接受着采访，他们看起来神采奕奕，几乎能让赛场上的阳光照入这间逼仄的卧室中。  
“我都忘记告诉老师——这场比赛是我们赢了。”  
当然是你们赢，贝雷特能看到他们身后的赞助商商标，那个图形曾在法嘉斯财阀的下属企业列表中出现过。那位主持人或许来自芙朵拉的南部，她总是将帝弥托利名字中间的音节和最后的一起吞到小舌音中——不过这听起来还挺帅的。电视上的采访结束后，画面转到了那场比赛的剪辑，帝弥托利被另一队的三人干扰着，却仍没被他们将球劫走，而是挥动长杆成功地将它传给了希尔凡。  
“那些马很漂亮，你将他们照顾得很好。”  
被夸奖的人露出了为难的表情。红茶的热气令他的脸颊染上红色。  
“实际上，这些孩子们不是由我来照顾的。我家养的赛马只在秋天打过比赛，它们现在去度假了。强行要求它们加班需要长时间的训练，修剪毛发，还得照顾它们因为过度工作而变得烦躁的心情。这次的比赛举办得比想象中还要晚，我们只能借希尔凡家的赛马，它们更能适应寒冷环境。实际上，在训练之前我还在担心我们会合不来，但幸运的是它们看起来不讨厌我。”  
帝弥托利拿出手机——他看起来终于找出点能够讨论的话题了，他拿出手机找出了一张照片。  
“陪我一起长大的是她，叫‘公主’。虽然是血统优良的赛马，但由于年老与——多次配种，他被原来的主人扔到了我们家的农场。”  
手机的屏幕上出现了一匹肩隆有些明显的白色赛马，浅色鬃毛被精心地编织在一起。它小心地驮着年幼的帝弥托利，和他金发的小主人一起看向镜头，看起来温顺极了。  
“但我们很合得来。与其说是我在她的背上学会了骑术，不如说是她将那些一点一点地教会了我。”  
贝雷特没能对此作出回应，只是沉默地任由红茶的热气撩在镜片上。这对他来说太遥远了，这位小少爷可能不曾有过和引车卖浆者流交流的经验。如果——当然只是如果，有人愿意为他在此时此刻送上杯威士忌，他也不是不能耐着性子赏他一句答复。  
帝弥托利的手指划过屏幕，伴随着他的动作，相册翻转直到显示出了某一张。  
“遗憾的是，她在我上高中之前就去世了。”  
与死亡直接相连的单词令他的语句凝滞了一瞬，他的右手紧握住玻璃杯，就像要在这温度偏低的房间中汲取份温度一样。异样的气氛只持续了不到一个呼吸的时间，在贝雷特感到异样之前，他已经整理好了自己的语气。  
“这是我养的狗。这个小家伙聪明极了，他总是能知道我会在什么时候回家，他总是第一个去停机坪迎接我的人。虽然我也很想把他接到身边来，但我现在住的公寓是不允许养宠物的。”  
那张照片上的帝弥托利比起之前的要年长几岁，他穿着修道学院的中学校服——鹅黄色毛衣背心和深蓝色的制服外套，抱着只毛茸茸的金色松狮正对着屏幕外的贝雷特展露出灿烂的笑。  
贝雷特感觉自己应该说点什么，他努力在脑海中搜索者，却没发现任何说出来会让人觉得开心的童年趣事，只能把漫到唇边的音节吞回喉咙，然后吃掉最后一口黑色的蛋糕。  
那张照片清楚地描绘出了芙朵拉北方暖色调的阳光，明亮而耀眼的色块在贝雷特的眼前欢舞着，他得承认这张照片有着这样的魔力，他感到在心中的确有着什么在翻涌。密密帷幕被掀开一角，缓缓洒入池沼的阳光与灰尘在此缱绻着。  
而他只是等待巧克力的味道在自己的喉间慢慢融化，然后拿起自己的手机。  
“要吃披萨吗？”  
  
帝弥托利用着那双湛蓝色的双眼看着他熟悉地按着手机上的按键向着楼下的披萨店定了餐，只留自己一人拿着手机不知所措地坐在床边。他的金发从耳边垂下，在炽光灯的照耀下仿若流金。把这家伙放在这间屋子里也太惹眼了，贝雷特这样想着，趁着天还没有彻底暗下去，他应该早些离开。  
“那个……”  
贝雷特不擅长掌控这种尴尬的局面，如果感到难以开口，那就灌下烈酒软化双方的喉咙。如果对话者令人不快，那就用拳头与枪决出胜负。他清了清嗓子，尝试着说些什么。  
“那个，如果不介意的话，把那张照片传给我吧。我很喜欢这张照片。”  
他应该尽到做老师的责任，贝雷特心中这样想着，然后将脑海中的“要不要来一杯威士忌苏打，我还挺擅长调这种酒”消去，小心翼翼地换成了这样的话。  
这很有效。光芒重新回到了那双眼睛中。  
  
“所以，我听说艾黛尔贾特说，你是他的弟弟？”  
两只手分别操作着两部手机的帝弥托利在听到“弟弟”这两个单词时愣住了一瞬。他装作毫不在意的样子继续传输着那张照片，却感到一阵酸意涌入心脏。  
他们的关系无论是对于他和艾黛尔贾特或是两人的家族而言都是个秘密，但那位一向冷静自持的女高中生还是将它透露给了贝雷特。他是被艾黛尔贾特信任的，或许是以一种有些盲目的方式，但这只能说明，他们的关系比自己想象中的还要更亲密。  
那位教师能做到这些，我很清楚他有着这样的魅力。帝弥托利这样想着，然后缓缓开口回答了他的问题。  
“是的，在我的母亲因病死后。父亲与从弗雷斯贝尔古家族离开的，艾黛尔贾特的生母结婚了。大家觉得这没必要让所有人知道，所以没有对外公布这件事。我和她——曾是——我是说，我和她算得上是很好的朋友。”  
贝雷特挑了挑眉，他本以为这只是在不明白何为家族与荣耀的少年时代，两个年轻人互相成为彼此的玩伴而已。没想到这牵扯到了他们的上一辈，那些实际的掌权者和寡头们。把这件事卖给安娜估计真能得个高价，写在网站上估计能抢走雷斯塔的新闻网站不少流量。但那女人不会将这种情报单纯当成八卦买，而是在那之前就想方设法做空那两家的股票赚一大笔吧。  
——就是这样重要的情报，这孩子却毫无保留地告诉自己。看着他那双干净的眼睛，贝雷特趁着喝下红茶的间隙叹了口气，帝弥托利想要成为真正的布雷达德，法嘉斯的掌舵人，还得再经历点什么，他至少应该学会人性悖谬，不能轻易相信别人。贝雷特这样想着，这应该算是是件趣事，但他没心情笑，那些灼热的红茶和他沉重的心情一起积在了胃中。  
“我的父母——这件事老师也应该知道。他们在达斯卡处理一件并购案时被袭击并且在那里去世了。还有古廉。啊，古廉是希尔凡的哥哥，我们一起在菲尔帝亚的家中长大。”  
贝雷特没有要求什么，但帝弥托利仍然将那个故事说了下去。他再次回忆起了那些冰冷的尸体，这令他脸色发白，那天发生的事是永远贯穿他心脏的刀，他的灵魂仍在那场烈火中被灼烧着。  
“在那之后，我和她，直到一起入学这间修道学院再也没见过面。但我没感到寂寞，我还有罗德里古和那些朋友们，我们——”  
跟别人剖心挖肺一定会令他感到痛苦，但帝弥托利没有回避。他的语速变快了而且正在颤抖着，贝雷特能看出他为了重新露出凄恻的笑容做出了多少努力。他看起来急于找一些形容词来描述他完美的人际关系和看似完好无损的心脏，但那些词被帝弥托利的喉咙切断变得支离破碎，他没能继续说下去。  
“抱歉，老师。我说了扫兴的话。”  
贝雷特沉默地摇了摇头。他能站在观众的立场上看待他的角色——一位教师，一位被学生信任的教师。他需要安慰、引导甚至是劝诫这个可怜人，这种剧情才符合逻辑。而且，那没什么难的。贝雷特尝试着握住帝弥托利的手，他的指尖冰冷，手掌却因为和红茶接触而变得灼热。  
他本以为只有无瑕的幸福才能教养出拥有这样清澈眼神的孩子，但偶尔会有偏差。他这样想着。不幸和痛苦没能让那双眼睛蒙灰，这孩子比自己要更坚强得多。  
“老师——？”  
没人回应他的呼唤。帝弥托利的耳中只能接收到略显嘈杂的电视声。贝雷特将手中的水杯放在桌上起身拥抱住了他。金发的高中生看起来有些慌乱，这个拥抱像坠入他胸膛的火星，霎那间点燃了在那之中如干草般杂乱无章的心情。贝雷特的头埋在他的颈窝，两人的气息相容在一起，他们还没有像这样互相触碰过。这样的认知冲入他的脑海，他觉得自己的脸颊发烫，被握住的手指在颤抖。  
玄关处响起了敲门声。  
  
他们分享了那块披萨，贝雷特努力将发硬的面饼咽下喉咙。他本来想赞扬这家平时配送需要一个小时现在却能恰到好处打断他们完美气氛的披萨店，但他能确定他们只是将中午卖剩的披萨重新加热送上了楼。他确信自己会在二十四个小时之内讨回他所付的小费，这是他们应得的惩罚。（看在附赠的那瓶黄油啤酒的份上，贝雷特没打算带枪。）他看向那位小少爷，而后者好像对完全没有粘稠度的马苏里拉芝士产生了浓厚的兴趣。  
贝雷特用眼神询问他，那孩子笑着说：“我觉得这很好吃。”  
他的老师将剩下的几块全部推给了他。  
电视上的新闻被插进了几条广告，主持人兴致盎然地介绍着迪*尼乐园在周六会新开放的区域，那位女士在特效和一帮穿着可笑戏服的演员前挥动着臂膀，她也没忘在屏幕的最后打出票价和预约的最后期限。  
帝弥托利将最后一披萨送入口中。将那些事对别人坦诚相告是一种折磨，但此时此刻，他的内心中没能泛起任何埋在平静外表下的波澜。他没有哭，却感觉自己像痛快地大哭过一场似的，已经将过量的溶菌酶与免疫球蛋白排出了体外。贝雷特什么都没有说，帝弥托利却感觉自己被小心翼翼地安慰了。那些眼泪在那位教师的掌心凝聚着，然后被他洒入了大海。  
“下周六是你的生日，要去吗？”  
他听到他的老师这样说。  
生日？要去哪？等到帝弥托利的视线转向那台电视，他才明白他的老师话中所指。  
“游乐园？我和老师一起？”  
贝雷特点了点头，实际上，他在等待帝弥托利拒绝这一邀约。作为布雷达德家继承人，他们完全可以期待法嘉斯究竟会在生日的那天举办些怎样盛大的成人式。他没被这种规格的宴会邀请过，只能了解些一鳞半爪的片段。但他可以想象得到。那将是帝弥托利在社交界正式的亮相，也是上流社会的一场欢宴。同时，继承人的确定能让法嘉斯的股东们安心地向布雷达德的嫡系投钱，法嘉斯的股价上涨甚至已经被经济新闻连播了好几天。  
更何况，在几个月前他就能听到那些女孩子们在分享高定礼服店，所有人都在为此做出努力，这位主角没道理因为一场与他的教师的约会而不出席。但一位对上流社会一无所知的单纯教师很有可能会为了学生的生日提出这种邀约，贝雷特忍住笑意，静待帝弥托利的婉拒。  
他看到帝弥托利的嘴唇发抖，却坚定地说：  
“嗯，我要去。”  
贝雷特：“？？？”  
  
“抱歉，我本来没打算打扰这么久。”  
帝弥托利站起身收拾着桌子上披萨与蛋糕的包装物，然后将用过的叉子和茶杯送入水池。（他试图在厨房中寻找洗碗机，但失败了。）他的手机接连不断地以不允许他忽视的频率响起铃声，他不得不按下通话键与对方交流。那之后，他向贝雷特告辞。  
贝雷特穿上大衣。  
“我送你到车站。”  
帝弥托利连忙摇头。  
“不用这么麻烦啦。罗德里古——我是说会有人来接我，他说他已经把车停到了这栋公寓的门房旁。”  
理应如此。贝雷特这样想着，却放任自己稍稍露出了遗憾的表情：“那么，我陪你下楼。”  
那部朴素的黑色商务车停在不远处，但帝弥托利没急着回到车上。那个高中生好像要对他说些什么，他的嘴巴张张合合，这令冬天的雾气在两人间弥散升腾着。贝雷特只能透过这层薄雾看着他的脸，他露出了一如往常的微笑，金发好像能就此融在月光中。  
“我回去了。周一见。”  
说完这句话，他转身跑到那辆轿车旁。后座的车门被打开，一位穿着得体西装的中年人钻出车，那双一尘不染的牛津皮鞋踏在贫民窟的人行道上。他和帝弥托利交流了几句，然后将视线转向了贝雷特。  
伏拉鲁达利乌斯的罗德利古，法嘉斯财团中的大人物。虽然隔了一段距离，但贝雷特仍能凭借着明暗不定的路灯认出他的脸。他能感到那位担心晚辈的中年人尽可能地对他投以善意的视线，他却清楚地感知到裹挟在那份善意中的不满与戒备。这可真是太有趣了，贝雷特的嘴角忍不住上扬，他却只能将这笑意忍住，裹紧了宽松的大衣，对罗德利古缓缓鞠躬行礼。  
罗德利古隔着那份寒意谨慎地回礼了。而帝弥托利向着他的方向挥舞着手臂。  
“老师，晚安——！”  
目送着他们离开，贝雷特从口袋中取出香烟点燃。他深吸一口气，享受着从喉咙蔓延至大脑的尼古丁与焦油香气。  
“这下可好啦。那位罗德利古，伏拉鲁达利乌斯的家主，法嘉斯实际上的掌舵人之一，他一定会把你这个拐骗他们家少爷的无良教师来历调查得明明白白。”  
耳麦中传来贝雷丝的轻笑声，或许是因为与帝弥托利提到了太多关于家人的话题，此时此刻，贝雷特有些盼望他的姐姐能出现在他的面前，他们能分享这盒“骆驼”。  
“一般来说，他只能查到我和蕾雅的关系为止。而这也能很好地解释为什么我这个公立中学出身的硕士生能够拿到这份工作。这些情报只会让他——从某种程度而言，更信任我。”  
他转身走回那栋公寓。  
“如果不是因为这层关系，弗雷斯贝尔古也不会花大价钱雇你就是了。虽然这话已经说过数次了，但一定不要暴露你的目的，这会让蕾雅伤心。”  
“这可不是一个怂恿我去她房间偷东西的人该说的话——已经十二月了，我们应该想一个在三月份辞职而且不会让蕾雅怀疑的合理说辞。”他用右手的两指夹着香烟，任由它在空气中燃烧着。他看起来想倒了个好主意，对着相距两千公里的姐姐笑着说道，“啊，对了。和学生的不正当交往怎么样？”  
回应他的只有沉默。他只能听到对方的呼吸声。  
“真是可惜——”他的姐姐拉长了声音，“我听说布雷达德在菲尔帝亚的祖宅后院中甚至有一片丛林，他们的冬日家庭活动是扛着线膛枪去猎熊。如果你能嫁到那里去，那些说不定就是我的了。”  
“有趣，我几乎真的要被你逗笑了。这局算你赢。”贝雷特说了“笑”，那语气却冷得令人窒息，他伸出左手将眼前的碎发撩到脑后露出额头，“这是工作需要，或者说，是闲暇时的玩乐。无论是对于我还是他——只是场游戏而已。”  
  
周一，上午10:00pm。修道学院。  
艾黛尔贾特踏着中跟皮鞋走入了公共谈话室。这位学院中的女皇抱臂环顾着有些嘈杂的室内，然后将视线洒落在正在对弈的帝弥托利与库罗德身上。她走近了那两人，身上散发出的威压几乎吸引了所有人的注意力。但帝弥托利只是为了下一步深思熟虑着，没发现周遭逐渐安静下来的其他人们。  
“我有话对他说，能把他让给我吗？”  
她向帝弥托利扬了扬下吧，然后对着库罗德这样说道。后者夸张地做了一个“哇哦”的口型，然后用目光向帝弥托利询问着。被女皇瞩目的幸运儿只是耸了耸肩，表示“我也想知道这究竟是怎么一回事”。  
库罗德大度地替他们清了场，他拎起一个看起来对他们之间的谈话很有兴趣的低年级生，朗声说道：“来吧，我们去楼下的谈话室。”  
公共谈话室的门被轻轻带上，发出落锁的金属敲击声。艾黛尔贾特理了理裙子，坐在了他的对面，他们之间隔着一副还没分出胜负的象棋。  
“这是关于贝雷特老师的。”  
银发女孩宣布了此次谈话的主题，她的视线从帝弥托利的脸上转到他所注视着的棋局中。双方的王后都在黑方的底线，这令她感到有些奇怪。但在那之前，黑色的国王正在面对白方的马。  
“就此认输怎么样，你已经落入库罗德的陷阱中了。他舍弃了一枚皇后换取了直接将军你的机会。”  
被艾黛尔贾特宣判死刑的帝弥托利终于舍得放弃那局棋了。  
“关于老师的事……？”  
他的潜意识让他觉得艾黛尔贾特即将说出口的事情会令他不快。而那位大他一岁的女孩拢了拢鬓边的头发，那种宛如嘴角扬起的弧度都被精密计算的礼节性微笑在她的脸上消失了。  
“我就直说了，希望你别再接近他。这是为了你好。”  
被这样一句话甩到脸上，帝弥托利下意识地环顾着这间谈话室。他或许在寻找能够逃走的路线或能够打断这场对话的外人。艾黛尔贾特在心中这样判断着，但她确信不会有人来救他。  
“我不太明白。”  
她听到这样一句话。  
“你不了解他。他和我们不一样，我承认那在某些人眼中的确可以定义为吸引力。但是，我说过了，不要太过接近他，你会受伤的。”  
她在救她的弟弟。但帝弥托利毫无知觉，只是坦然迎上她审视的目光，而她尝试着剖析自己对那位教师的感情与某种身为姐姐的自以为是令他感到不快。或许所有人都有资格因此责备他（就像昨天委婉提醒他的罗德利古），但艾黛尔贾特没有。  
“那你呢。你又是怎么样？我曾见过你们一起共进午餐。在那之前，他因为某种原因成为了你那间俱乐部的指导教师，你们之间也有种亲密的联系不是吗？更何况，我们之间的相处也很愉快，如果有什么需要我了解的事，我相信老师会告诉我的。”  
他曾在黄昏下的俱乐部窗外看见过那样的场景，训练后的艾黛尔贾特将头盔摘下交给贝雷特，而后者体贴地将手上的白色毛巾递出。将这些话说出口令他的心脏在跳动时感到酸楚，却只得到了艾黛尔贾特的冷淡目光。但他需要坚守住阵地，只能装作毫不在乎的样子端起了放在一旁的茶杯。  
“那不一样。但是——我可以确信他不会告诉你那些。”  
艾黛尔贾特的身体向前探去，银发自她的鬓边洒落至棋盘中。用右手执起白方的马，替库罗德作出了最后一步，吞没了敌方的国王。象牙制品互相敲击的声音响彻在室内。  
这是在示威。帝弥托利咽下一口红茶，努力地体会那些液体在口腔与喉咙中蔓延的茶香味。但艾黛尔贾特的话仍夺走了他大部分的注意力，那份酸楚仍鲜明地刻印在他的脑海中。“他不会告诉你那些”，这句话令他深吸一口气然后缓缓吐出，她是炫耀她和那位教师之间经历得更多，而这是他所不能接触到的。  
“过去的事无关紧要，重要的是和现在的老师相处。”  
他无力地反驳着。然后看到艾黛尔贾特的眉头蹙起的样子，她看起来没有因此而感到恼怒，而是长叹了一口气。在那双紫罗兰色的眼中流露出了些——看向被欺凌者的悲悯。这令帝弥托利感到有些奇怪。  
“我只能说这么多。和我们不一样，老师的确是个普通人，虽然身为普通人的他们迟早会为那些大家族而工作。但老师有些特殊，弗雷斯贝尔古总有些不能明确写在合同上的工作交给这些人去做。我这么说，你应该会明白吧？明白的话就别再这样做了，好好准备周末的成人式吧。那些二年级的女孩子们甚至能为了一张邀请函而大打出手。”  
帝弥托利甚至感到有些震惊。艾黛尔贾特比他想象中的还要重视贝雷特，她已经进展到打算从大修道院挖角贝雷特让他到自家任职的地步了？而这或许是为了他们可能的结合作出准备。而那场成人式？——她到底想表达什么？虽然不愿承认，但在那场宴会中，他一定会被要求选择一位女孩子作为舞伴。然而，思及那种场面，帝弥托利觉得自己口中的红茶味道也变苦涩了许多。  
他用力放下红茶杯，对着那位女高中生这样宣布着：“我明白了。我们公平竞争。”


	3. 第三章

贝雷特在等帝弥托利正式取消周六的邀约。那男孩可能不愿将这件事以面对面的形式说出口，所以他一直保持那部手机（存有那张帝弥托利和他的狗的照片的手机）处于开机状态，等着他的电话和短信，贝雷特甚至在这几天点开了所有有法嘉斯后缀的广告邮件，但一无所获。  
他总不能在周六早晨直接爽约吧，这可不是那个好孩子能做出来的事。就这样平安无事地度过了在修道学院的五日，贝雷特在终于在周五晚上收到了帝弥托利的信息。  
感受到那部手机的震动，他端着装有半杯威士忌的玻璃锤纹杯单手将它拿出查看着。在昏暗环境中亮起的荧幕光清晰地表明了这条信息的发送者的确是那位与自己约在周六的高中生。他终于要取消那场约定了，这令人欣慰，贝雷特终于能轻松度过这个周末——他本以为会这样，可划过屏幕手指的动作依然停滞了一瞬。  
没办法，帝弥托利总不会傻到忘记自己的十八岁生日和这场生日会对法嘉斯究竟有多么重要。实际上，法嘉斯的继承人已经缺席了这天下午的课程，帝弥托利应该已经回到了菲尔帝亚并且为着明日的成人式做准备。  
他在打开屏幕锁之前灌了口烈酒，慢慢体味着酒精味侵蚀舌间味蕾的疼痛感，然后把酒杯砸向透光石吧台上。贝雷特双手捧着那部手机，等待阅读完帝弥托利的拒绝后再赠予他一句安慰，那孩子一定会为自己的爽约而心怀愧疚。  
他看到屏幕上写着：“老师，打扰了。拿到老师的号码后没有第一时间与老师进行联系令我感到愧疚。请原谅我以这样的方式确认明天的约定。”  
贝雷特的右手抚上眼睛，他已经摄入了过多的酒精以至于出现了阅读障碍？他用手指滑动屏幕，看到了帝弥托利写下了精确到分的会面时间和具体的地点，还在下方附了一张地图，标志出了那个位置。  
他没忘在最后询问贝雷特的意见，而后者在因为出乎预料的信息而呆愣着。那之后，贝雷特皱眉发送了一个代表了收到信息的标记。然后抬起手，痛心疾首地拒绝了酒馆老板“要不要再来一杯呀”的邀约。  
这意味着那位布雷达德家的年轻继承人为了守住与贝雷特的约会放弃了他的成年礼——除非那孩子是在玩弄这位可怜老师的感情。但以他对帝弥托利的了解，只要他说会到，就一定会准时出现在那里。  
明天的游乐园会被法嘉斯下属的安保公司全方位监视，而自己也将被列在他们危险人物名单中吧。如果自己的身份被那些寡头们深挖，或许会发生什么预想不到的麻烦事。这可真是令人头疼。贝雷特这样想着，却终究在唇角扬起异样的弧度。  
  
贝雷特在那颗七叶树下发现了帝弥托利的身影。他没穿那身鹅黄色毛背心与深蓝色西装外套的学院制服，而是换上了件写着大大A*&F*标志的浅色卫衣和那件羊角扣大衣，看起来平民极了，就像个普普通通在周末与朋友相约的高中生一样。  
他们之间只隔了十几米，却充斥着无数陌生人。他本该想到这一点的，今天是周六，一个休息日。更何况，游乐园的确为宣传今天新开放的区域投了不少钱并且这卓有成效，他能听到不少往来的人群中讨论着这个话题。帝弥托利觉得有些烦躁，他拿出手机，解锁屏幕后打开昨日在私人飞机上作出的游乐园攻略复习着。  
在屏幕上的时钟首位跳转到9时，一个深色的身影出现在帝弥托利的面前。他心中因拥挤人群而产生的烦闷感瞬间弥散了。贝雷特看到他露出了灿烂的微笑：“老师！”  
帝弥托利确信自己能在这充满游客的游乐园中做一个好向导，他将手机放回大衣口袋中。而贝雷特却看到了他捧着手机的手指关节被冻出不正常的红色。  
“抱歉，等很久了吗？”  
他微微皱起眉头，令淡紫色的眼睛向上望去流露出些许歉意。他的学生来自芙朵拉的北方，热爱骑术与叙事诗并且如同那诗中描写的骑士一般注重礼仪。这孩子说不定已经在这里等了二十分钟以上。而帝弥托利的反应如他所料——“不，老师。我没有等很久。我们约在了九点，不是吗？”他努力回应着这些语句，却不禁令它们变得磕磕巴巴的。  
他的老师大发慈悲地舒展了眉头赠予他一个微笑，这令他的心情轻松了不少。在贝雷特将那句邀约说出口的时候，帝弥托利的心脏就如同被捧起一样在胸口雀跃着。  
事实上，在那天之后，他为了今日的约会做出了不少努力。贝雷特只是一个普通的高中教师，他不明白帝弥托利的十八岁生日意味着什么但帝弥托利自己必须明白。社交、人际关系、以布雷达德之名面对众人然后灌下一杯裹挟着橡木味的苦涩红酒。那些令他头疼的要素即将构成他的成年礼。罗德利古替他在数月之前就敲定了成人式中的舞曲菜谱以及菲尔帝亚宅邸中新换窗帘的颜色。他将成为那场欢宴中最精美的装饰品之一。那些位高权重的客人们会在布雷达德的老宅中翩舞着。帝弥托利感到自己的手脚被绑起，那些琐碎的无聊事像提线玩偶的木架一样操纵着他的一举一动。而他在尝试斩断那些线。  
那位陪伴他长大的年长者甚至建议布雷达德的继承人放弃一周的课程，早些回到菲尔蒂亚为即将到来的宴会做准备。实际上，帝弥托利在一周前向罗德利古坦诚相告了——关于他的老师与今日的约会。而后者只是紧皱着眉头，用着一脸不赞同的表情来规劝着高中生：“或许，你能和那位老师将约定的时间更改到下周？你应该知道这场成人式对你来说意味着什么。”  
他花了整整一周的时间用来与罗德利古交流，他们几乎每天都在通话。帝弥托利想尽办法才让罗德利古答应他将离开这里前往去菲尔帝亚的时限定为今天下午。而后者不得不为他推掉了今日的一切会面，把成人式的流程简化到帝弥托利只需要在晚宴中出现的程度。为了节省时间，罗德利古甚至动用了军方的关系替他们短暂地开放了禁飞区，这能令布雷达德家的专机能从加尔古·马库径直飞向菲尔帝亚。  
他知道在自己说出“贝雷特”这个名字之后，罗德利古就对他口中的那位教师用了些游离在法律边缘的手段进行了调查——他的家庭履历人际关系甚至病历本与牙科记录。他的老师当然身世清白，但贝雷特因为自己的缘故而被怀疑，帝弥托利只能感到一股没由来的烦躁感。  
所有人都在迁就他的任性，这令帝弥托利感到愧疚。但他的亲友们在对他投以温和而担忧的目光中夹杂了些许审视，而帝弥托利只能在那种场合垂下眼帘避开他人的目光。除了希尔凡，他红发的青梅竹马摆着一副想要看好戏的雀跃表情给他推了好几条游玩攻略并为他提出关于穿搭的建议——“别穿学校的制服，你应该在约会时给对方留下与往日不同的印象。也不能穿那件正装啦！你确定你穿成这样不会被认作演职人员，然后被那些撑着纱裙的小公主们排队追着要求合影吗？”  
“会冷？”  
帝弥托利听到一句温和的问话。白雾在两人之间升腾着而上，直至被七叶树的黑枝割裂成碎片。他将自己从那些有点令人不快的回忆中抽离，但没来及回答那句话。他的老师从口袋中伸出左手覆上了帝弥托利拿着手机的那双手，带着薄茧的手指从对方的手背慢慢拂过，划着骨节分明的手指直到指尖。贝雷特抬起右手，像要给予他一份温度一样将他的双手捧在手掌中。  
他能感到贝雷特手上的热度几乎要从皮肤冲上自己的脸颊，而那里早就被染成绯红色了。帝弥托利用尽了全部力气才将这奇异的温度压抑下去，慌忙答着不冷。他应该再说些别的，比如他不能在游乐园里陪伴贝雷特太久，他预定了园中评价最高的餐厅却得在午饭后被送上飞机，不能与他共赏为人称道的那场游行与夜晚的烟花了。他对此感到歉疚，那些道歉的话语却哽在喉咙中硌得生疼。最后，他只能看着贝雷特用自己的银行卡刷了两张入园票。  
“这是你的生日，况且你现在仍未成年。总不能让你来请老师吧？”  
帝弥托利只能握住刚刚还被贝雷特捧着的手点头回应着，尽管他的背包中已经躺着了两张VVIP门票。  
“老师有什么想玩的项目吗？我的话，果然还是对今天新开放的‘三百六十度扭转全室内地狱过山车’比较有兴趣。”  
高中生一边翻阅附赠的地图一边干巴巴地这样说着。在约会中太过随波逐流会令同伴扫兴，他应该适当地提出些合理建议。但那句话从“果然还是”到“比较有兴趣”都是从那些攻略中一字一句地复制到自己手机上然后背出的，他对这座过山车没什么感觉，但贝雷特特地在它开放第一天邀请自己，也许正是在期待这个。但他没发现他的老师在听到“扭转”、“地狱”、“过山车”这些字眼时凝滞住的表情。  
新开放的游乐设施前如他所料地推满了正在排队等待的游客，不过帝弥托利早有准备。他拿出了两人份的门票按照攻略写的那样投入了FP机器，打印出来的票据上赫然印着十一点。还来得及。  
“你经常来这里吗？”  
贝雷特在帝弥托利查看票据的时候凑了上去一起确认着，他只能自上至下看着在那黑檀木色的直发下遮盖住的紫色眼睛。  
太近了！帝弥托利在心中哀嚎着。这是他的错觉吗？今天贝雷特无意间肢体接触的程度已经超越了一对师生——或者说，朋友的范围。他对待自己的亲昵宛如对待一位亲人。这种改变可能源于上周六的拥抱，他将他的过去坦诚相告，换来了那位教师的同情心与怜悯，或许善良的贝雷特想像爱护亲人一样爱护他。这或许是好的转变，但帝弥托利还没完全——至少他的心脏和脸颊上的毛细血管还没完全准备好这样的刺激，他能感到他身体的那些部分在浩烈地颤抖着。  
“……那个，姑且小的时候与朋友来过。”  
——如果他和他的朋友被电影公司邀请，以举办生日聚会的名义将这里包场下来的那次经历也算上的话。那时的帝弥托利仍有父母在侧，他能记起他们在这座寂静得有些诡异的游乐园温和地问他这场生日宴有没有让他觉得开心。他几乎要忘记了自己在那时给出的答案，但如果仍有机会，帝弥托利只想用尽全力对为自己父亲所做的一切说声谢谢。  
男孩眼中的光芒变得暗淡了些，但贝雷特只是点了点头。  
  
他们选了个在那附近的大型项目，巴*光年星际营救，人声熙攘热闹，而贝雷特只是呆站在设施之外思考着那些奇怪单词拼成的名字含义。帝弥托利轻车熟路地把他拉入了那间相当有现代感的建筑物中。队伍没耽误他们多长时间，就被满脸笑容的工作人员塞到了一辆车上。  
帝弥托利探过身去将光能发射器递到贝雷特的手中。说实话，他的右手和那个装饰可爱的枪型小玩具太不相称了，那只手虎口和食指上的薄茧是被杀过人的真枪磨出的，而这把颜色鲜艳的玩具枪不应该染上这只手的硝烟味。  
“没错，握住这把枪之后，向着敌人中间的‘Z’标志射击，击中敌人就能得到相应的分数。”高中生一边解说一边指着贝雷特身前的屏幕，“其实我不太擅长这个。啊，开始了——”  
贝雷特的耳畔响起了游戏录音，一个昂扬的女声宣布他们此时此刻成为了巴斯精英舰队中的一员——随便啦。他接收到命令，接下来的一步是将它完成。他的眼前出现了光怪陆离的霓虹灯，耳膜同那些和弦音一起震动着，贝雷特能看穿他们的意图，这能分散他的注意力提升任务的难度，但也实在算不上什么。帝弥托利所描述的目标藏在鎏金色的建筑物和穿着夸张戏服的人偶后。他捕捉到了目标，凝神屏气，迅速抬起手臂扣下扳机，但理所应当地没有闻到火药味或者感受到那把手枪的后坐力，他只看到一束红光从枪口发射出去。  
代表游戏结束的铃声响起，帝弥托利叹了口气，将手上的玩具枪放回原处。他的视线转向另一边，贝雷特面前屏幕上的分数挤入他的视线，第一位数字比他的还要小。  
“别在意，老师。或许下一次——等、等一下？”  
他再次确认着贝雷特的分数。  
“这、这究竟有几个零？我从来没见过有人能在这里打出七位数！”  
高中生高声惊呼着，兴奋地掏出手机，征得贝雷特同意之后，在工作人员将他们请出车辆之前拍下了他的赫赫战果。  
这令贝雷特感到有些稀奇，那把玩具枪还没有比五岁时父亲塞到他手中的气枪更重，虽然没有瞄准器，但全部击中所有几乎不会移动的目标是轻而易举的。所以，真的会有人把这当作游戏来享受？贝雷特耸了耸肩，坦然迎上帝弥托利的手机摄像头。  
  
走出那座设施，帝弥托利按照攻略给出的路线走到了鬼屋前。在堆放满诡异饰品的通道排队时，他的食指再次划着发送键但最终还是没有按下。帝弥托利本想将贝雷特的惊人战绩发送给他的朋友们。他将那张有些暗淡的照片放大，手指掠过那串夸张的红色荧光数字，顺着贝雷特被拍下的脸颊弧线描摹着。  
他的老师或许不擅长面对镜头，贝雷特的视线低垂着，仍然望向车辆前进的方向，这令镜头只能捕捉到他的侧脸，淡紫色的眼睛被纤长的睫羽遮盖住了。他抓拍的时机正好，设施内的霓虹灯流转，氩气灯管发出灿黄色的光芒洒落在贝雷特的脸上，那几乎将他的睫毛染成温暖的金色。  
帝弥托利能听到自己的心脏在胸膛跳动的声音。他按下了取消键，将手机握在了手中。  
  
在论坛上问及情侣（帝弥托利犹豫了一节课的时间，但还是决定拼出这个单词）最适合一起乘坐的项目时，有人兴致勃勃地为他介绍了园区内的惊*古塔。“想体会恋人因为突如其来的惨叫声和失重感而瑟瑟发抖地钻入自己怀中！——的话一定不能错过这一个！”  
还、还不算是不是恋人啦！  
帝弥托利看着那条回复无声地在心中大喊着。虽然来到游乐园没道理不去体验一下鬼屋，但他的老师是男性，或许不会像那段回答一样作出那样可爱的行为。不过，贝雷特说不定真的会因为这座设施中突然出现的意外情况而有所动摇？那也将成为一个机会，帝弥托利相信自己可以做到及时安慰他的老师。  
——虽然是这样打算的没错。为此，帝弥托利甚至放弃了观赏面前出现的景象，将百分之九十的注意力全部灌注在观察坐在旁边的贝雷特身上。他在昏暗的环境中伸出手臂，将自己的手指探到贝雷特的大衣袖口。如果即将开始的表演会让他的老师吓到，他能立即握住贝雷特的手。  
好吧，他得承认，在这一片诡异的电火光与尖叫声中，帝弥托利仍在想些无关紧要的事。比如在游乐园门前，他的老师捧着他的双手确认温度时的场景，而自己的手指仿佛还被那份热度所缠绕着。他祈祷着他们之间的距离会被这场约会所拉近，但——牵手？像一对真正的恋人那样？他从不敢奢望这样多。  
他觉得自己可能会被那份热度烧坏掉，他几乎能在这乐园中倾泻出心中的乐音。实际上，他正在对着在接近他的诡异青色人形露出不合气氛的傻笑。贝雷特凭借着设施内的明灭不定的电光捕捉到了旁边那人的表情。  
“你没事吧？”  
帝弥托利听到贝雷特担忧的问话，慌忙将自己从旖旎的暖梦中拔离开。他的老师皱眉看向自己，直到这时，他才意识到他究竟在这间鬼屋中做了什么。对着从阴间袭来的鬼怪发笑？他会被看作怪人的。  
“不是的！老师，这是因为……”  
没等他做出解释，身旁的设施突然发出了锈死的机械勉强运转的骇人巨响，这声音和随之而来的惊叫声一起将帝弥托利的解释淹没，接下来的那些话也被突然袭来的失重感淹没在了喉咙中。他能感到自己在急速下坠着，就像一只从地下破土而出的巨兽猝然发难，伸出手臂拉他堕入深渊一般，他本该预料到这个的。为了令自己在游乐园中的表现保持在最优水平，帝弥托利确信自己在出发之前已经将那份攻略铭记在心了。他可不能因为在鬼屋中出现的意外状况而怪叫出声，这显得也太不成熟了。  
他勉强将自己的惊呼声吞下，左手紧握住座椅旁的把手。  
帝弥托利终于坚持到了最后，这间被描述为相当温和，几乎只是用来烘托气氛的鬼屋让他冷汗直流。直到他在出口走廊处的复古机械时钟看到分针渐渐转动到竖直。  
  
十一点了，接下来的项目将是大热门的扭转过山车。帝弥托利将两张票据从自己的大衣口袋中掏出交给工作人员，在排成数队的游客面前，两人被迎入了寄存随身物品的房间。再把随身物品放入柜子后，帝弥托利制止了想要关上柜门的贝雷特。  
“等一下，老师。眼镜也要摘下来哦。”  
贝雷特微微睁大了双眼，迷茫地望向比他高出大概五公分地帝弥托利。而后者俯下身，在征得同意之前就伸手摘下了贝雷特的黑框眼镜。没有了镜片，帝弥托利第一次能毫无遮挡地直视着他的眼睛。或许是因为视野突然变得有些模糊，贝雷特不自觉地流露出些转瞬即逝的脆弱表情。帝弥托利几乎能能够看清他紫色眼睛上如鸽羽一般的每一根墨色睫毛。  
这几乎能令他忘记如何呼吸。  
“……帝弥托利？”  
在贝雷特有些困惑的目光注视下，帝弥托利才发现他刚刚的动作是有多失礼。他慌忙道了歉，在得到贝雷特的谅解后将那副眼镜一起放入了寄存柜。  
  
他们坐在列车的后部，伴随着轨道的引擎声响，乘客被拉入天空之中。贝雷特感到自己被压座椅上，五脏六腑都因为不正常的重力而在身体内抱怨着。  
“实际上，我——”  
贝雷特打算实话实说，直到他看到帝弥托利眼中正闪着光。好吧，他的学生是个在寡头家豪宅与贵族学校长大高中生，他能接触到最刺激的事或许就是这列过山车自最高点向下俯冲的那瞬间。贝雷特不能剥夺帝弥托利怀着好奇的心情体味濒死感的权利，但他觉得自己不需要更多了，这简直像被迫做需要倒贴钱的活。  
“怎么了，老师？”  
他的学生看向贝雷特，为了越过在两人身边喧嚣的机械声，帝弥托利在半空中大喊着。可那是徒劳的，贝雷特没有多余的力气来回答他的问题。他能预感到他即将被骤然改变方向的列车与重力拽入大地中。  
那将是最高潮。高中生在这份失重感中与乘客们一起欢呼着，他们将恐惧与欢然的高昂情绪在最高点用双手捧起，然后尽情倾泻在着角度苛刻的轨道中。而贝雷特只能紧抓住被海绵覆盖住的栏杆，他甚至想在这样的冲击下蜷缩起身体，幸运的是，安全带与护栏制止了他的下意识动作。贝雷特紧闭着双眼，握着护栏的手指骨节发白。他紧抿着单色的嘴唇，用着仅剩的力气去压抑着喉咙中翻涌而上裹挟着胃酸的不适感。他或许已经经历了那场“360度扭转”，或许还没有。贝雷特已经没有多余的经历去分辨这些了，他的意识只能接收到自己耳边呼啸而过的风声。  
列车渐渐停靠在站台，从至高点一路攀下的乘客们兴奋地与同伴讨论着刚刚的冒险。帝弥托利感觉自己的心跳正在加快，他品味着刚刚经历的刺激感，他甚至预想好了个可以讨论的好话题。“——这比广告看起来的还要更无趣些。老师，到午饭时间了哦。”然而这句话再没机会说出口了，帝弥托利只能看到贝雷特正在颤抖的手指和发白的脸，他几乎不能将身边的护栏推开。  
“老师！你没事吧？”  
但他能做的只是伸出右手替贝雷特将那部保护装置解除。帝弥托利跳出车厢，拉住他的手臂将他从列车内扶起。这是他的错觉吗？被触碰到的，他的老师的左臂在微微颤抖着。  
帝弥托利能清楚地看到贝雷特的脸——这坐过山车仿佛将贝雷特脸上的血液全部抽走了，他的脸色惨白，好像得花上些时间才能再次站起身来似的。这样的异常情况甚至吸引了工作人员的注意力。  
“我没事。”  
贝雷特垂首这样回复着上前来询问的工作人员与帝弥托利，但这句话没能让他的学生放心半分。  
“抱歉，我不知道这会令您感到不舒服。您感觉头晕吗？需不需要喝口水？”  
他的学生扶住他的后背，快速地说出这些话，甚至吞下了一两个音节。他恨后悔，帝弥托利觉得自己不该在征得贝雷特的同意之前就选了这座以刺激而出名，据说能令人体承受濒临阈值压力的过山车。他本想以此来向贝雷特佐证自己的胆量，为此，他甚至坚持不在那几段俯冲与旋转的轨道上发出尖叫声，但这一切都是个愚蠢的决定。  
贝雷特几乎不能听清他的话，他感到耳鸣，头部充血，肩膀的旧伤也在隐隐作痛着。他顺势靠在了帝弥托利的肩旁上，而令那位高中生的动作僵住了。  
“老、老师……？”  
他甚至想呕吐——但多亏了贝雷特将早上的空闲时间全部贡献给了睡眠没有进食，他仍能将那些胃酸压回胃中。  
他的老师需要休息。把贝雷特安置在一张充满了科幻设计感的长椅上后，帝弥托利主动揽下了去寄存室取出两人随身背包的任务。他的老师接过那副眼镜，却没把它再次戴上。贝雷特的呼吸有些急促，他的身体正在急切地攫取着十二月份的冰冷空气，胸口剧烈地起伏着。但这没能让他狂乱的心脏冷静下来。他在耳鸣，不适感从胃沿着喉咙攀上口鼻，宛如变为实体一般压住了他的喉咙，他甚至闻到了些许血腥味。  
他感到恐惧，受到刺激的视神经没能忠诚地将眼前的景象传入脑海。两人的周围充满了绽着笑脸的游客，牵着艳红气球的小女孩们在高声说笑追逐。但贝雷特感觉眼前发暗，所有人的脸前都蒙上了一层透镜，人们在靠近，他们裂开的唇角曲折着，发出刺耳的喊声。而他甚至不能逃开这些。  
“……师，老师！”  
贝雷特涣散的眸光渐渐凝聚在帝弥托利的脸上了。高中生用发冷的手指捧住他的脸，他带着哭腔的声音在颤抖着。这或许有些用，贝雷特终于能从一片令人恸惧的泥沼中分辨出这个清澈的声音了。  
“哦，我没事。这没什么，帝弥托利。只是……”  
贝雷特向着面前的人勉强挤出一丝微笑，并且尝试着说些什么。但他感觉自己的喉咙好像被再次塞入了那一截枪管，口鼻都漫着令人厌恶的硝烟味，一双手把那支枪上了膛，防滑的菱形纹路硌得他口腔生疼。他还活着，但距死亡只有一步。  
“吵……”  
他紧抿着的嘴唇颤抖着吐出这个单词。但他甚至听不清自己在说什么。  
“这里，太吵了。”  
一场糟糕至极的约会。帝弥托利在心中给自己打了负分。  
而他们是时候离开这里了。  
  
实际上，帝弥托利预定了园区内的皇家餐厅，甚至通过电话与主厨敲定好了今日的菜单。但他明白，他没机会吃到那道被他们热情推荐的冰*女王都乐雪糕了。  
没办法放着这样得贝雷特不管，而他的老师又坚决拒绝了他邀请医生来诊疗的建议，他们甚至为此争执了几句。贝雷特声称他的身体没有任何问题，那些只是因为缺乏睡眠和低血糖而引起的不适——这是真的，自昨日午饭后，他没吃下除了那几杯威士忌苏打之外的任何东西，而被摄取的酒精也在此时此刻，一个绝妙的时机折磨着他的胃口。为了照顾这样的贝雷特，帝弥托利只能选择入住附近的酒店。  
  
贝雷特已经厌倦了那些与他毫无关系的喜剧，穿着怪异的年轻人们从他面前纷纷走过，高声笑着说这些他所不能理解的话。演职人员穿着可笑的戏服对每个人都露出廉价的笑。强迫自己去理解他们的快乐只会令他感到烦躁。他们热爱刺激与浪漫的童话，这可以被定义为那些幸福的人们对无趣人生的抗议。尽管没可能与那些故事一般被人称赞，或留在人们的记忆中，但贝雷特已经受够了刺激，他不需要那些。  
他不知道自己究竟为什么会提出“去游乐园”这样的建议，那或许是某种自我折磨的欲望也说不定。他的症状在进入这间套间后缓解了些，但帝弥托利还是强硬地把他的老师按到了床上。他不清楚睡眠是否已慈悲地降临在了他的体内，但当贝雷特已经完全清醒时，窗外的阳光在加尔古·马库雾蒙蒙的空中已经愈显黯淡了。  
没有噩梦。这倒是相当稀奇，或许是得益于这间卧室被调节到了舒适的气温并且通风良好。那扇门虚掩着，贝雷特能隐约听到外间的帝弥托利的声音，他似乎在与什么人通话。  
“……我明白那些，我确实是向你保证过，罗德利古。但发生了意外状况，无论如何，我总不能放着那样的老师不管。”  
帝弥托利特地压低了声音，贝雷特猜那或许是为了不把自己吵醒，但他不打算为高中生的那段声音中的烦躁感负责。他能想象到那位年长者在电话那一端勉力压制住薄怒与担忧的表情。  
“那么，就让它那样举行吧。没人会在意我，反正他们只想要个布雷达德，我在那场宴会上只是座装饰品，不是吗？你可以多摆樽香槟塔，我猜在把那些酒杯推入泳池的那一刻没人再会再想起帝弥托利缺席了他们。”  
这话相当地伤人。布雷达德继承人的成年式上总不可能出现虽然香槟塔和游泳池，这孩子到底把法嘉斯的老宅当作什么地方了？他的另一个游乐园？贝雷特没道理对罗德利古有什么好感，但在那一瞬间，他的确想对那位位高权重的，同时身为某位叛逆期高中生监护人的伏拉鲁达里乌斯家主致以同情。他在想，上流社会的人们不愿多看身为佣兵的贝雷特一眼，但身为教师的贝雷特或许能因为毁了布雷达德继承人的成人式而永远留存在他们的记忆中。  
他应该高兴才对。他尝试着扬起嘴角，但在这不妙的气氛中，驱使肌肉令人感到酸楚，他最终没能笑出来。  
“啊，老师！你醒了？感觉怎么样？”  
帝弥托利发现了站在门口的贝雷特，他慌忙地掐断了那通电话，将手机扔在沙发上。  
“我感觉好多了，比起这个——”他不能装作对那通电话所讨论的事毫无知觉，这不是一个好的教师该做的事，“在刚刚，我听到了你的电话。”  
幸运的是，帝弥托利仍能保持他的笑容，但下意识地移开了视线。他将视线从窗外转移到贝雷特脚下的地毯，嘴唇张合着就像要解释些什么。  
“那是——”  
“我很抱歉，你会不会因为我而错过了与朋友们的邀约？或许你们已经在那之前约定好了一场生日派对？”  
他打断了帝弥托利的话，继续将自己的猜测说出了口。身为一名平民出身的普通教师，贝雷特应该对那场盛大的成人式毫无知觉。高中生“啊——”了一声，把准备好的解释吞入了喉咙中。  
“是那样没错。虽然有些对不起他们的精心准备，但我相信他们会理解我的决定。况且，就算没有我，他们也依然能度过一个愉快的夜晚。”  
帝弥托利挥手这样说着，他看起来为了安慰贝雷特已经用尽了全力。或许是想要填补刚刚自己的迟疑，高中生慌忙站起身：“你躺了很久，要不要喝水？”他这样说着，然后走到餐桌前拿起纹着金色老鼠头的红茶杯。  
“不，不对。比起那些，你在中午没有进食，现在要不要……”  
那只可爱的茶杯从帝弥托利手指间滑入茶托，茶具相接发出敲击瓷器的清脆声，灼热的茶水险些泼到他的手上。  
“等一下，帝弥托利。”  
贝雷特平淡的声音及时安抚住了帝弥托利，高中生终于能直视着他的老师的脸了。  
“你不用在这里照顾我，去加入你的朋友们吧。我能自己从这里回去。”  
他提出了合理建议。说实话，如果帝弥托利愿意就此离开游乐园，布雷达德家一定有能力把他尽快送到菲尔蒂亚，他或许能赶上成人式的结束致辞。一切都还有挽回的余地。  
“我怎么可能会那样做！”  
他的话被坚决地驳回了。帝弥托利气势汹汹地走到贝雷特身前，隔着镜片直视着他那双因为受惊微微睁大地淡紫色眼睛。他深吸一口气，给予了自己缓和语气的时间。  
“别再说那种话了，老师。你知道我是不可能把你扔在这里的。”  
帝弥托利的语气预料之外地僵硬，但把双手放在贝雷特肩上的动作却柔软无比。  
“您仍需要休息，我从餐厅点了牛奶粥——请多少吃一点吧。”  
贝雷特被他半强迫似地推上了床，看着帝弥托利端来餐盘。描绘着动画人物，颜色鲜艳的盘子上摆放着纯白色的深碟。  
“牛奶粥？”  
他咬着勺子，任由温和的甜味在口中扩散着，安抚了他正在搅动撕扯的胃。  
“很奇怪吗……?”  
帝弥托利眨眨眼，湛蓝色眼眸深处闪着些令人无法触及到的光芒。  
“之前跟老师提到过吧，我有一位继母。我几乎难以记起什么关于她的事了——对我来说，她似乎只是位温柔却又有些疏离的长辈。但我仍能记得在我生病时，她会煮一碗这样的粥喂我吃下。无论别人怎么说，但在那个时候，我觉得我是被她爱着的。”  
他花了几秒才意识到自己的话到底暗示着什么。在那一瞬间，帝弥托利觉得自己的脸颊霎时变得滚烫，他的皮肤发紧，这几乎令他不知道该把焦躁不安地双手放置在哪。他得在说些什么，趁着贝雷特仍未把那些话记住。  
“说、说起来，这间酒店的餐厅果然没有这道菜，他们在下午只能提供甜点与茶水。我趁人不注意钻到了后厨直接拜托了那位主厨，他愿意帮助我却从没听说过这道菜。在最后，我们用着搜索出来的菜谱才煮出这碗粥——我、我是想说，它会不会已经变冷了？”  
他挥舞着手臂尽量说着些无关紧要的事，成串的单词从他的口中快速地脱出，贝雷特甚至在担心他会不会不小心咬到舌头。  
“这很好吃，别担心。”  
帝弥托利得到了安慰。他将自己的眉毛舒展开，垂下了眼帘。但贝雷特仍然能看到他的眸光。那个高中生言及“爱”这个字眼，用着溢着辉光的温和嗓音，就像乐园中乐队的提琴拉出撕扯他人情绪与泪腺的中音符。这几乎令他的动作僵住了一瞬，他不得不承认，在某时某刻，帝弥托利的眸光像簇在雾中闪烁的蓝焰。那能或许吸引堕在泥沼中迷失在这片雾中的虫豸们，但贝雷特不是。他绝不是那些能被一丝光芒愚弄的飞蛾，捧着那簇火心甘情愿地化作灰。  
他们之间交换着沉默，充斥着房间的只有勺子与深碟敲击发出的清脆声响。就在这时，一阵急促的电话铃声响起。帝弥托利的电话毫无遮拦地被放置在他身后，这令贝雷特轻而易举地看到了打来电话的人的名字。  
毫无悬念，仍是罗德利古。  
一个奇异的想法在贝雷特的脑海中渐渐成型。  
他放下餐具，抬起左手搭上了帝弥托利的肩膀。将正在转身确认手机的高中生的身体揽到了身前。  
这将是一个测验——当然，他会得到奖励。  
“老师……？”  
贝雷特的异常行为令帝弥托利迟疑地发问着。但他能感到这个年轻人因为自己出乎预料的亲密接触而微微颤抖着，帝弥托利手上的手机滑落至床上，扩音器被布料遮盖住发出闷响，但现在没人会在意那些。  
他的老师双手捧住他的脸，然后吻上了他的嘴唇。那不是簇火，那是星光。  
天色愈发暗淡了。房间中，只有那部手机的荧幕仍然伴着未曾停止过的铃声发亮。


	4. 第四章 上

不少人愿意为与他共度一夜而付豪华酒店套间的房钱，却没人会在房间中笨拙地安慰他阵痛的神经，端来一碗尚且温热的粥。他甚至有些羡慕那个贝雷特了——那个二年级学生都可以轻易欺凌的数学教师，那个蠢货。他能被那样单纯而热烈地爱着。  
他稍稍探过身去，斟酌一种热情却没有侵略感的方式蹭着帝弥托利的嘴唇。而后者的身体僵住了，眼前发生了他绝没预料到的事件，可怜的高中生不知道如何应对，贝雷特几乎能感到他的唇齿正在颤抖。  
“老师——”  
他能听到那孩子在凌乱的呼吸间呼唤着他。这令他显得有些狼狈，却是帝弥托利唯一能做到的事了。贝雷特没打算放他一马——他深谙撩拨那些可怜猎物的方式。他大发慈悲地放开了帝弥托利，却在离开的那瞬间用牙齿磨了下他的下唇，这样的动作令年轻人觉得那份酥麻感从嘴唇直冲到了下腹，贝雷特能看到帝弥托利如蓝焰般清澈的眸光发暗了些。  
被放开的帝弥托利好像对卧室地毯的花样突然感到在意似的僵硬地移开了视线，他的嘴巴张张合合，像是要说些什么。  
这还不够。他的猎物仍想逃出掌心。  
“那、那个，这是……”  
他没机会将那句话问出口了。贝雷特自下至上坦然迎上他想要逃走的视线，再一次探身覆上了高中生的嘴唇。他缓缓抬起手拥抱住了帝弥托利，然后将左手上移，缠绕着金色的直发搂住他的后脑，分开双唇令舌头向深处探去。  
两人的呼吸声交织在一起，还带着一点黏腻的水声。高中生的气息粗重极了，在贝雷特的舌尖轻轻扫过他上颚的时候，帝弥托利终于忍不住回应了这份撩拨。贝雷特感到自己被突然发难的帝弥托利推倒在了床上，他的深色发丝随意散落在洁白的床单上，那只不安分的左手被以十指相扣的方式紧紧握住。  
“啊……！抱歉，老师！我本来没想这么做……”  
高中生慌忙离开了原处，贝雷特左手上的热度消逝在了空气中。他做出了贝雷特预料之外的行为，并为自己的冲动行为而不断道歉着。但这不应是个值得被道歉的意外，贝雷特蹙起眉头，他本以为任何人都能明白自己的暗示，帝弥托利却没有。贝雷特曾经猜想过那位高中生会不会是处男，他愿意对布雷达德家的少爷张开双腿，一定有人也会，但他几乎能为这个问题给出个肯定的答复了。  
但这出乎预料地没让贝雷特扫兴太多（但他发誓一定要教会这孩子在床上将对方推开是相当失礼的行为），他缓缓张开闭合的双眼，让带着紫色光芒透过水雾在帝弥托利的眼前闪烁着。  
“不要向我道歉，帝弥托利。”  
贝雷特单手解开了自己脖子下的衬衫扣子，然后抬起右手触碰到高中生的脸颊。他的手指在高中生绯红脸颊散发出的温度中轻轻描摹着他的鼻梁与嘴唇。  
“过来。”  
或许是因为贝雷特的暧昧语气，或许是因为自己下意识地追寻着正在离开自己的那只右手，他的身体不由自主地向前探去，尽管明白那是不该发生的事，但他仍然不断向深渊坠入。他们过分靠近了，衣料摩擦的声音在耳边细碎地响起。帝弥托利能在被解开到一半的领口处看到贝雷特的锁骨暴露在空气中，他甚至想埋怨这间酒店将空调的温度设置过高，以至于令他感到一种无法轻易忽视的燥热感正在血管中咚咚流淌跳动着。  
  
“老师……”  
他们在贝雷特的引导下再次吻在一起，两人浓稠的呼吸从身体中慢慢抽离，交织在一起剧烈地燃烧着。他们交换着嘴唇的热度和唾液，让舌尖在一起尽情地缠绕搅动着。帝弥托利在气氛正好的时候放开贝雷特的嘴唇，男孩注视着他的老师，用一种深情到近乎于虔诚的方式。游走在血与杀戮的边缘，在尝试着当个教师之前，贝雷特总是同时扮演着猎手与猎物的双重角色。他曾受过不少伤，但有些特殊的体质总能让那些被割伤的皮肤恢复如初。贝雷特能在那双染上情欲的眼中看到自己的身影，心中涌上一种报复的快感，那双眼本该干净澄澈，却因自己染上了肮脏的东西。  
“老师。我、我爱你，我爱你……”  
帝弥托利的喉结上下滚动着，潮湿的嗓音从喉咙深处被挤出，急切混乱的语句显得毫无教养。  
别说这种扫兴的话。  
贝雷特皱眉，却仍没将这句话说出口，任由自己的身体伴着那份幼稚又烫手的告白深深陷入床垫中。帝弥托利灼热的吻伴着他粗重的呼吸落在贝雷特的脖颈间与锁骨上。  
他能感觉高中生脱下他衣服的手在微微颤抖着，帝弥托利的掌心滚烫，浅浅抚过贝雷特的胸膛与小腹。他满溢着热情，温柔的动作让这副熟识情事的身体感到有些乏味，这样的行为简直像将廉价品用丝绸裹住摆在鎏金货架上一般愚蠢。贝雷特承认调教处男从某种程度上能让他收获额外的乐趣，但他有点把握不准要如何装作一位单纯的教师指导一名青涩高中生变成个男人。  
但帝弥托利似乎比贝雷特想象中的要懂的多些，他感到身后的窄缝被什么湿润的东西试探着触碰了。“可以吗？”他在亲吻贝雷特身体的间隙含糊不清地询问着，作为回应，他的老师张开了腿。  
高中生的手分开了他的臀瓣，沾了唾液的手指向深处探索着。这令贝雷特敢带有些意外，他本已准备好再一次承受无润滑的性爱，或者如何安慰一个在进入之前就射出的床伴。一根手指毫无预兆地没入贝雷特的身体，后穴的内壁没有向想象中那样绞紧帝弥托利的手指，他只感到一种令人舒适的压力。高中生的手指尝试着在在贝雷特的后穴中搅动着，而后者只是在适当的时机放任自己流露出些脆弱的表情。  
“弄痛你了吗，老师？”  
帝弥托利吻去贝雷特眼角溢住的泪水，将灼热的呼吸洒在他的耳边，却悄悄增加了在后穴扩张的手指数量。  
“但是，抱歉。我、我有些忍不住了。”  
高中生抽出了手指，将滚烫的阴茎抵在身后的入口处。贝雷特承受着慢慢插入的坚硬性器，被粗略扩张的穴口艰难地含着冒然闯入的前端，他不得不伴着急促的呼吸努力适应着帝弥托利的侵占。比他想象中还要粗长的阴茎正在缓缓地顶入他湿软的甬道。贝雷特的双手绞在床单间，艰难地喘息着。  
毫无经验的年轻人眼神发暗，却不知道如何安抚正在忍痛的床伴，只会用双手握住贝雷特的腿跟让他张大双腿，急切而坚定地将最后一截顶入贝雷特的体内，直到下腹触到他的臀肉，他几乎能感到帝弥托利的阴茎上青筋的跳动。这太粗暴了，不及格。他的老师呜咽着，在凌乱的呼吸间暗暗这样判断。  
就在贝雷特胡思乱想的时候，钉入体内的灼热被拔出了一截，然后毫无预兆地再次挺入。这令他将压抑的痛呼声挤出喉咙，眼镜几乎被帝弥托利突然的顶弄滑落下鼻梁，贝雷特眼底染上绯红色。  
“别……！”  
那位温和谦逊，几乎对他的老师有求必应的高中生却忽视了贝雷特的呻吟声，他只感到自己的性器被后穴的内壁温柔地包裹住，食髓知味的软肉下意识地温柔讨好着贸然闯进的硬物。他情迷意乱地注视着贝雷特忍痛的表情，几乎觉得有一团火在下腹中燃烧着，他几乎听不到任何别的声音，除了血液加速流动，在他的耳边的咚咚作响声。  
贝雷特能看到帝弥托利灼热的视线与他发红的眼，高中生在情事中甚至不能完全控制住自己的力气，带着薄茧的手指将贝雷特白色的皮肤捏到发红。后穴不由自主地收缩着，贝雷特的双腿顺从着帝弥托利的动作缠在他的脖后，抬起腰肢将他引导向更深处。  
“老师，老师……”  
帝弥托利能听到贝雷特的低吟声，却不知道如何抚慰同性床伴还未勃起的阴茎，也不知道这时应该为对方的宽容而献上他的吻，只能顺应着本能机械地重复着抽插的动作。他不断地呼唤着贝雷特，就像尽情宣泄着满溢在心中的热情一般。贝雷特能感到他对自己的渴求，高中生的动作变得越来越急促了，他伴着粗重的呼吸射在了贝雷特身体深处。  
后穴吐出变软的阴茎，贝雷特拉着帝弥托利的手让他躺到自己的身侧。伴着高中生略显急促的呼吸声，他将手指探入帝弥托利的指缝中，在十指相扣的时候双唇交叠，给予他一枚吻当作奖励。  
“好孩子。”  
帝弥托利的嘴唇蹭上贝雷特的鼻尖，低声嘟囔着：“老师，我已经成年了。”  
所以你觉得自己表现的怎样？已经成年的，无套内射还早射的处男帝弥托利同学？  
他们感受着对方的呼吸与体温，高中生的唇舌从贝雷特的脸游走到脖颈间，一边呼唤着他的名字一边在无瑕的皮肤上留下吻痕。贝雷特闭上眼睛，任由自己的深色睫毛在脸上投下一片阴影，用着呻吟声回应着他的呼唤。  
贝雷特的手向下探去，预料之中地在帝弥托利的双腿间再次感受到了那份热度。“还想要吗？”他舔着高中生的耳廓低声问着，就像幼兽面前撒下诱骗的饵料，帝弥托利觉得一切都苍白模糊起来，除了恋人的手指与唇，和他语气中流淌而出光怪陆离的蜜色甜味。  
“嗯。”  
得到他的回应，贝雷特翻身坐在帝弥托利的腰上，两腿分开，臀肉间的隐秘洞口抵着帝弥托利灼热的器官，手指抚慰着他的性器直到再次勃起。帝弥托利看到他的老师将自己额前的深色碎发拢至耳后，紫色的眼中氤氲着水汽的样子，只觉得全身血液都因为这场景而加速溯洄至脸颊。他抬起手顺着贝雷特的腰线与胸膛划过，按着对方的肩膀强迫他的后穴容纳自己粗硬的性器。  
“等、等一下……”  
已经容纳过帝弥托利一次并仍含着精液的后穴被性器的前端轻而易举地再次打开了，帝弥托利的双手掐住贝雷特的腰向下压去。  
“唔……”  
滚烫的阴茎再次占据了他温软湿润的甬道，帝弥托利的手指能感受到贝雷特那一瞬间的颤抖。对方的呻吟声因为这样的饱胀感从唇瓣中溢出，被精液浇灌过的后穴仍然在饥渴地吮吸着贸然闯入的侵略者。  
贝雷特抬起腰，让阴茎从后穴中伴着刚刚被射入的精液滑出，然后再稍稍坐下，将坚硬的性器再次吃入后穴中，粘腻的水声回响在室内。帝弥托利宛如全身被泡在温水中一般感到舒爽，他的呼吸越发粗重了，高中生的双手托住贝雷特的臀肉，开始缓缓地抽插起来。  
学的很快。  
贝雷特在心中暗暗肯定着。滚烫的欲望在自己的引导下不断地刮蹭着敏感点，快感从脊椎攀岩而上涌入脑中。贝雷特被顶弄得眼角发红，双腿夹紧了帝弥托利的腰，内壁紧绞着贯穿后穴的阴茎。高中生被这样淫媚的举动所煽动着，双手划过贝雷特的臀线压住腰，狠狠地向下按去。  
“啊，别……！”  
他的老师几乎因为这样的操弄而直接射出。比起温柔的性爱，他的确更偏爱更加粗暴些的。但高中生比想象中还要粗长的性器因为这样的动作而被插入了可怕的深度，让他不自觉的发出几声泣音。  
“老师……”  
高中生呼唤着他的教师，贝雷特的手指拢着帝弥托利的金发，探过身给予了他一枚吻，将自己的呻吟与喘息压抑在喉咙中。唇齿相接之后，贝雷特的头埋在帝弥托利的颈窝中，让对方潮湿灼热的气息洒到自己的耳边。  
射精之后，帝弥托利仍不愿放开自己的恋人。他将仍留在贝雷特的后穴内的阴茎缓缓拔出，左手沿着恋人后背的曲线划到颈窝再至脑后，任由深色的发丝缠上自己的手指。贝雷特的下巴抵在帝弥托利的额头，在情欲的余韵中，后者收紧手臂将怀中的人拥紧。  
我再也不会放开了，他这样想着。  
  
“老师，你看窗外。”  
帝弥托利在贝雷特的耳边轻声说着，这唤醒了几乎要睡去的贝雷特。他睁开眼睛看向前方，落地窗的窗帘不知道被谁拉开了半扇，游乐园中绚烂的烟花在窗外绽放着。  
“在入住的时候我特地选了朝向园内的房间，我们错过了游行，不能再错过这个了。”  
夺目的光在半空中爆裂而出，将贝雷特眼中那片毫无波澜的紫染入了些艳色。不在意贝雷特的毫无回应，帝弥托利继续用着略微裹挟些怀念的语调叙述着：“在和朋友举办生日宴时，我就在心中暗暗发誓，总有一天，我会带着自己的恋人，牵着他的手一起观赏这场烟火秀。”  
帝弥托利握住贝雷特发冷的手，就像怕被后者否认一样，他的声音在微微颤抖着。自己不断敲击胸膛的心脏被摆在处刑台，只能束手等待着对方的宣判。贝雷特他只轻轻地回应了一句“嗯”，然后回握住他的手。  
如同被小心翼翼地捧在掌心中一般，帝弥托利感到他那颗伴着烟火闷响声而慌乱跳动的心脏被安抚了。  
恋人啊……  
高中生花了些力气才能去抑制住自己的嘴角，不至让它上扬到夸张的弧度，带着那样的笑容发觉了贝雷特的视线，帝弥托利的脸颊瞬间染上绯红色。  
贝雷特垂下眼脸，探身吻了他的唇角。他低估了年轻人的体力，射出过一次的帝弥托利在第二次显得更有余裕了，高中生按着他的腰不知饕足地插入一次又一次，贝雷特只觉得自己的腰快要被这场激烈的情事折断了。他摘下眼镜放在枕边，只想在安慰好帝弥托利的情绪后缓缓进入睡眠，却再次被高中生的声音吵醒。  
“有一件事——我很早就想问老师了。”  
帝弥托利以此作为开场白，这令贝雷特有些不详的预感。  
“虽然没有在我身上发生过，但我曾听说在那间学校发生过霸凌事件，也有高年级生凭借着年龄与家庭地位欺负他人的传闻。老师你，在学校中是不是又受到欺负了？就像我们初次见面的那天一样？我能看出你肩膀上的瘀伤。”  
帝弥托利将头深埋在贝雷特的胸膛，闷声说着。  
“上周去拜访您的时候您的脸上还有些擦伤。那副眼镜也被打碎了。女神在上，只有她能知道我有多么想质问学校中的那些人，是不是在我没有注意到的时候对你出手。但在那时我没有立场这么做。”  
他的眼中流露了些凄然，帝弥托利伸出手摩挲着贝雷特脸，曾经被划伤的地方已经恢复如初。但，他该怎么回答？因为被女高中生挑衅，在应战之后又被打伤？还是那天的晚上从窗外闯入校长办公室偷教师名册失败？这孩子永远不会明白。贝雷特给予帝弥托利一声暧昧的叹息，他疲惫至极，似乎在年轻人焦急的诘问下也能坦然入睡。  
“老师，我想保护你。你知道我能做到的。”  
帝弥托利似乎被贝雷特的平淡反应耗尽了耐心，高中生赌气般地在他耳边抱怨着。所以他们现在是要花费他难得可贵的安眠小时数去讨论些根本就不存在的问题？——保护？贝雷特几乎失笑出声。他放任着高中生的感情肆意生长，就像从地底蜿蜒抽出的藤曼一般，或许已经在毫无知觉中束缚住了他的手脚。两人之间的界限逐渐模糊，泥沼与淡青色的海水一起变得混乱不堪。但他仍是这场游戏中的主导者，可以在任何一刻从这份感情中抽身而去。  
所以，别对我指手画脚。  
贝雷特将在心中萦绕的冰冷词句化作温暖的吻，就当作是给这位倔强的年轻人一份奖励吧。他将唇间的温度给予帝弥托利，后者如他所愿，他不再赘述那些多余的话了，而是将自己的唇齿游移，舔吻着恋人的耳垂与脖颈。年轻人像只第一次捕来猎物的幼兽，炫耀似的用犬牙厮磨着成为他所有物的肉体。这样才对，比起那些无用的言语承诺，炽烈的吻与粗暴的性才能让他沉溺，才能短暂地驱散那些在神经中喧闹尖叫的疼痛。  
他看向学生的眼睛，那片蓝色纯粹宁馨极了，却遽然沸腾炸裂着。它在这样的热度中变成漩涡与激流，泛起层层泡沫，那双瞳孔中的不洁之物在互相欢舞拥抱着沉入深处。  
拥抱住自己的那双手臂收紧了，两人在豪华客房中的大床只占了一隅。或许被贝雷特所散发出的倦意感染，伴着黑檀木色发丝所散发出的香草味，帝弥托利在相拥中渐渐沉入睡眠。  
在那之前，他听到贝雷特的声音。  
“生日快乐，帝弥托利。”


	5. 第四章 下

没有未愈合的伤口传来疼痛，没有扰人的铃声昭示着任务的时限，贝雷特难得被晨光唤醒。金发的大男孩看着他缓缓睁开的双眼，露出了笑容。明媚的，纤尘不染的，织成张甜腻的网。  
“早。”  
他含糊地向与他共度一夜的床伴打着招呼。  
“不早了。我们已经错过了酒店的早餐时间。”  
贝雷特接过帝弥托利递来的眼镜。  
“抱歉。我起的有些晚了，难得睡得这样好。”  
“没关系，在看着老师睡脸的这几个小时中，我很开心。”  
他探身吻了贝雷特的额头。  
“早上好，老师。”  
沐浴过后，帝弥托利终于发现了被裹在大衣中的手机。看着不断被信息点亮的屏幕，高中生有一种不详的预感。自从昨日与罗德利古的那通电话，他再没拿起手机确认过。那场成人式——那场被精心准备的宴会在昨晚究竟以怎样的姿态收场？他知道罗德利古为自己邀请了不少名流与媒体，还亲自确认了宴会乐队中每一曲的曲谱，他能想象的到在被装饰成蓝色的大厅和满溢着香槟味的花园中，那些高傲的男男女女们会怎样议论这位缺席的宴会主角。帝弥托利厌恶那些事，那些宴会上带着笑容的脸庞总是在那些闪烁的光下扭曲着，在迎来送往的欢语中，他望向那些人，像坠入深海的溺水者望向岸上。但帝弥托利明白，如果他不出席，承担这一切的将是罗德利古。  
社交界的初次亮相以这样的局面收场，他几乎能想象的到那些高傲的参与者们将如何评价这个爽约的布雷达德。为了贝雷特放弃那些是值得的（回想起昨晚的那一切，他觉得自己的脸颊有些发烫），但是——在那些挑剔客人之间斡旋的一定是罗德利古。他知道自己对于那位长辈来说是个麻烦，一直如此。  
他花了些时间才积攒气足够的勇气打开手机，99+未接电话与信息，来自他的青梅竹马与朋友们，当然也有属于罗德利古的那份。帝弥托利僵硬的手指划开屏幕，担心的、责备的、质问的词句冲入眼底，他觉得他几乎能听到他们在自己耳边的怒吼声。  
罗德利古所发送的文字堆砌在他的手机屏幕上，从催促他尽快赶回菲尔蒂亚到不断确认他的所在地，再到无奈地放弃了让帝弥托利出席宴会的打算，只请他务必注意自己的安全。他的朋友和同学们关切地询问他是不是发生了什么意外，而菲利克斯用于质问他的感叹号已经溢出了文本框，至于希尔凡——  
“没想到第一次的约会就玩到这么过火，这下子你没立场对我说教了吧☆~”  
他将那部堆满了麻烦事的手机扔到床上。“怎么了？”贝雷特的温和声线稍稍抚慰了他的烦躁。帝弥托利冲到浴室门边，将刚刚走出浴室的贝雷特抱在怀中。他用鼻尖磨蹭着他的老师仍未擦干的深色发丝，酒店供应香波的奶香味充盈在鼻腔。  
“会弄湿衣服。”  
“唔，抱歉。再等一下。”  
帝弥托利将头埋在贝雷特的颈窝，他的头发沾湿了高中生的脸颊。帝弥托利能感到他的老师伸出双手抚摸着他的背，徜徉在贝雷特的气息中，他觉得自己积攒起了些面对那些烦心事的勇气。  
放开了无辜望向他的贝雷特，帝弥托利露出了笑容。高中生在酒店中没有整理好那头金发的余裕，发丝随意地散落在他的额头上，这发型让帝弥托利看上去比实际年龄还要小上几岁。  
“我简直是在犯罪。”贝雷特一边这样想着一边伸出手揉乱了他的金发。然后对他说道：  
“快换衣服吧，我们需要吃点东西。”  
尽管这间无折扣的园景套房价格令人肉痛，为了坚守自己的年长者立场，贝雷特还是制止了掏出支票的帝弥托利坚持用自己的信用卡（阿斯特拉忒亚联合投资银行）付了帐。  
十点钟，帝弥托利建议的高档餐厅不欢迎睡过头来弥补错过的早饭的人。他们选择了一家车站旁的连锁快餐店。餐厅中的食客不少，店员没精打采的招呼声淹没在一片嘈杂之中。帝弥托利花了几秒钟呆站在玄关等待着侍者的接应，直到找好座位的贝雷特向他招手。  
帝弥托利拿起餐桌旁摆放的一叠菜单。虽然之前也有听说过，但这还是他第一次接触这样夸张鲜艳，把菜品名称全部用呐喊一般地方式影印在纸张上菜单。他不知所措地看向那些将汉堡店logo揉杂在一起的自创单词中，这里可没有用钢笔流畅书写的今日主厨推荐来作避风港。  
他在一片刺目的文字中选了最简单的吉士汉堡和冰咖啡套餐。帝弥托利解开大衣的扣子，正坐着将那份菜谱放置在桌面上，环顾四周寻找着能意识到他们需要点单的侍者。他理所应当地失败了，帝弥托利觉得有些不知所措，直到贝雷特为他指向正在排队地柜台。  
我能做到这个。帝弥托利在心中默念着他和贝雷特选的套餐名称，然后这样自我激励着。如果他能再冷静些的话，就能发现站他身旁的女孩子们假借着浏览网页来偷拍他的情形了。贝雷特饶有兴致地看着那一幕，事情发展得还算顺利，直到帝弥托利掏出的支票被拒绝的那一刻。高中生显得有些慌乱，再次从钱包中掏出吓人的五百块大钞。  
幸运的是，接待帝弥托利的服务生拥有着难得的耐心，经过肉眼可见的犹豫之后，她收下了那张纸币，然后在收银机中花费了不少时间来找零。帝弥托利将那把价值四百九十余的杂乱零钱塞进钱包，在服务生的指示下取到了餐盘，他们终于能为把这位麻烦的客人送离柜台而松一口气了。  
高中生托着艰难取得的套餐走回到了座位处，顺势坐在了在火车椅上等待他的贝雷特的身旁。非高峰时刻，两人有理由共同享用一张四人桌。  
“辛苦你了。”  
这对布雷达德家的少爷来说或许是场磨练。贝雷特举起装满碳酸饮料的塑胶杯向他致意。帝弥托利没再做什么寻找刀叉的怪异举动，而是正确地打开了汉堡的塑光纸，对着夹着肉饼的面包咬下。  
在饥肠辘辘的上午摄取蛋白质和碳水化合物是个正确的选择。帝弥托利觉得自己甚至能下定决心面对手机上的那些信息了。他一边回应着贝雷特对于今日芝士的评价，一边单手打开手机阅读着文字。如果在常去的餐厅，这样粗鲁的行为一定会引人侧目——帝弥托利花了太多注意力在编辑一条不让罗德利古过分担心的信息上，以致没注意到贝雷特轻轻抓住了自己拿着汉堡的右手。  
“老、老师？”  
等到右侧传来的拉扯感令他转身查看发生了什么的时候，他才发现自己的老师正探过身来咬住了他手上的汉堡。  
贝雷特自然地吃下了那一口——在帝弥托利的咬到一半的面包上，就像那份汉堡本就是给他准备的一般。  
“这是新产品？这家店的创新菜总能令人失望。”  
这可是相当失礼的行为，帝弥托利将刚刚打错字符的一串单词从屏幕上删去，假装生气地握住贝雷特的手腕，咬下了他手上的那一份汉堡。比起在加入果汁的热带风味牛肉饼，普通的芝士加肉的确要合口味得多。  
对这样可爱的报复行为愣住了一秒，他的老师在没有人会注意到的角落中微微站起身来舔走了他唇边的芝士酱。意识到发生了什么之后，帝弥托利只能勉强握住几乎要脱手的手机，然后“老师——！”这样抱怨着。但他只得到了贝雷特无辜的，偏着头望向自己的眼神。  
他可受不了这个。高中生顺从地吻住了贝雷特的嘴唇，芝士酱的咸香味萦绕在两人的唇齿间，直到周围食客的议论声喧闹到无法令帝弥托利忽视的地步。  
他的老师拿起装满碳酸饮料的塑胶杯，那之中的冰块互相敲击发出闷响声，贝雷特垂下眼帘抿了一口套餐中的饮料以避开陌生人的视线。  
“老师，看这里。”  
他不得不抬起头来望向帝弥托利所指的方向，在那里，贝雷特能清楚的看到他将正在编写信息的软件推出换成了相机，屏幕中赫然出现两人的脸。  
“然后——”  
高中生选好角度按下拍摄键，伴随着手机摄像头运作的“咔嚓”声，两人的身影被刻印在了那部手机中。这张照片显得有些蠢——那个高中生笑着挽着他的老师的手，而贝雷特只是拿着仍未吃完的汉堡露出了迷茫的表情。如果需要的话，他愿意配合他再尝试一次。他本想这么建议，但贝雷特看到了帝弥托利确认那张照片时露出的笑，便将那句话吞回了喉咙。  
他们不算顺利的约会总没让第二天的午饭出现什么意外，从游乐园到酒店套间再到快餐店与地铁站，帝弥托利以一个拥抱结束了这些。贝雷特能发现他的转变，两人之间的距离几乎能被他的学生缩减到零，从在学校中只愿轻轻握住他的手腕到现在不分场合的拥吻，这令贝雷特觉得自己是不是在昨晚给了他太多。  
“那么，明天见。”  
他们曾在贝雷特的公寓门前互相道别过，所以贝雷特明白帝弥托利本该用更加明快的声音来说这些。虽然帝弥托利仍展露出了与往常别无二致的微笑，但他轻而易举地发现了那双清澈的蓝色眼睛中的阴霾。  
这可能关于那场被他错过的成人式和会因此陷入麻烦的布雷达德家，但贝雷特聪明地选择了装作一无所知。那只是班中他某一位学生的家务事，而他没打算让帝弥托利对自己敞开心扉，贝雷特正亟需一根香烟来缓解已经干涩了一天一夜的喉咙。  
  
翌日。  
“明天见啊……”  
加尔古·马库学院，贝雷特反复咀嚼着这句话。帝弥托利显然失约了，他没有出现在周一的课堂中。实际上，在12月22日，许多已经修满学分的学生们都为了筹备家中的圣诞晚宴会以此为借口提前几天享受着圣诞假。但帝弥托利不应该是他们中的一员。贝雷特猜想他一定是遇到了些麻烦，或者，他需要很长时间才能向罗德利古和法嘉斯的其他人来解释周末的约会。  
贝雷特只是一如往常地注视着比平时更为空旷的教室，但觉得自己受到了更多的注目。无论法嘉斯想出怎样的借口粉饰那晚发生的一切，传言也早已如流感病毒一般在芙朵拉的上流社会寂然地生长着。更何况，那些学生本就是那些流言中男主角的朋友们。他将改过的小论文交还给一名红棕色短发的女孩——她毫不引人注目却总是拥有着某些身为继承者的傲慢，但那样的人却以一种颇有敬意的口吻向他道了谢，但贝雷特能发现她眼中自以为隐藏住的那抹鄙夷。  
好吧，她有理由生气。贝雷特可能害她白白失去了一次在盛大晚宴上穿着高定礼服亮相的机会。  
“所以，他们会说些什么？‘两个互不了解对方历史的，自由的成年人摆脱开一个保守社会的种种偏见，选择了侥幸默默相爱的道路’？”*  
银发的女高中生挑了挑眉，没有停下手中敲击键盘的动作也没有稍稍将目光给予发言者任何一分：“或许吧。当然，也或许要比这些更加难听些。”  
贝雷特能感到艾黛尔贾特在生气，虽然她之前的确对此提出些“合理建议”过，但这怒火仍毫无缘由。弗雷斯贝尔古的继承人没立场去参加帝弥托利的成年礼，最多是一条四个单词的短信。啊，是那种吗？因为男孩子迟回消息而发火的高中女生？  
贝雷特没蠢到将自己不负责任的猜测说出口。  
  
他听到电脑发出警报。  
贝雷特犹豫了一瞬，压抑住拿枪上膛的本能反应，只是敲击屏幕令自家房门前的景象展现在眼前。  
那是帝弥托利，再次。  
他仍穿着那件看起来很平民的蓝色大衣，仍然带着那张人畜无害的漂亮的脸毫无知觉地让自己搅在在这片泥沼之中。贝雷特取消了屏幕上的监视，之在电脑前静待帝弥托利的来访，可那没有发生，贝雷特甚至能在等待的同时将这件棘手的工作处理完。他不得不再次打开监控，皱眉观察着高中生的一举一动。比起前几日分别时的那一头凌乱金发，他似乎终于有空将发型打理成往常的样子了。但帝弥托利那双湛蓝色的眼睛有些发肿，眼下染上了些青黑色，他带着一种莫名颓然的气氛，像个从惨烈战场上慌忙逃走的懦夫，这几乎能毁了他身上那种年轻的、鲜活的味道。  
贝雷特扫了眼电脑右下角的时钟，十二月二十四日二十三点。他逃掉了他的成人礼，虽然发生在继承人身上的这些事不会撼动法嘉斯这棵大树的根基，但也拥有着不少的负面影响。他应该尽可能将自己沉稳的一面尽可能地展现给那些挑剔的评论家，而不是选择在圣诞节的前夜出现在贝雷特的房门口。帝弥托利看起来一团糟，他疲惫不堪。究竟发生了什么事？  
十二月的深夜足够寒冷，而这间破败公寓的走廊没有任何可以用作取暖的设备。他已经故意将他的学生留在那里太久了，而帝弥托利仍然哈着白气徘徊在他的门前，似乎在为自己的到访犹豫着些什么。  
贝雷特没忘带上他的黑框眼镜。他解开了门锁，铁链与保险钮发出的金属敲击声回响在走廊中。门外的高中生显然没有预料到这个，贝雷特能在打开房门的那一瞬间看到帝弥托利因惊讶而睁大的双眼。  
“老、老师，你为什么会……”  
他的老师推了推眼镜：“回收弃犬。”  
帝弥托利愣了一瞬，苦笑道：“那是什么啊。”  
他随口抱怨着，贝雷特没有对现状提出任何疑问，他一如往常的平静视线铺洒在自己身上，帝弥托利甚至觉得自己被这位教师完全看穿了。他用言语在自己的亲友前竖起冰冷的壁垒，但贝雷特的温和嗓音能将他拽入梦中。  
“快进来吧。”  
帝弥托利被他的教师迎入房间中，从没人愿意接手维护这间公寓的燃油供暖故障。室内比令人感到舒适的温度还有些距离，只有桌上的电脑发出冰冷的荧光，这似乎是这房间中仅剩的一丝生气。  
贝雷特本想为他脱下大衣，却在手指触碰到湛蓝色羊绒布料的那一刻被攥住手腕。帝弥托利将他紧紧拥入了怀中，身上的冷意甚至令贝雷特的动作凝滞了一瞬。但高中生没有感受到这些的余裕，他将自己的头深埋入贝雷特的颈窝，隔着一层薄薄的织物，他能感受到他的老师身上有着某种烟草的醇香味。他本以为自己讨厌这样的香烟味，但此时的帝弥托利却几乎要因为这样熟悉的气息而落泪了。  
他能将这几日的煎熬与焦虑封凝结在菲尔蒂亚的冰雪中，而贝雷特的声音与气味能令他的所有努力功亏一篑。他本以为他可以平静地笑着应对那一切，可那些能刺痛他神经的疲惫与酸楚如破冰的洪水一般在那瞬间将他淹没。  
“……”  
有些颓然的气氛在相拥的两人间凝滞着，没有人说话，可贝雷特明白他需要些安慰。他伸出双手轻抚着帝弥托利的后背，感受着正在颤抖的身体渐渐在他的安抚中平静下来。  
  
“如果打算过来，你应该提前告诉我。你有我的号码。”  
——虽然他们从未交换过那些，但法嘉斯的继承人总是有办法联络到他。没听出这句话中的抱怨，帝弥托利坦诚地回答了贝雷特：“我是这么打算的。我知道老师的家人们都在国外工作，马上就到圣诞节了，你有可能已经离开了这间公寓去陪伴他们。”  
他的老师挑了挑眉，法嘉斯的那些人已经将自己用于伪装的身世调查得清清楚楚了。贝雷特明白这是迟早会发生的事，但这位单纯的高中生再次在不知不觉中暴露了他的长辈们为他做的这些。  
我从没向你提及过我的家人，你为什么会知道这些事？——如果顺应着自己的薄怒说出这样的话，一定会令帝弥托利陷入到某种难堪的窘境里。虽然那样也很有趣，但贝雷特还是大发慈悲地将这句话咽回了喉咙中。被他领到床前坐下的帝弥托利垂首沉默着，心事重重的布雷达德继承人就像个任性的、逃家后寻求庇护的小孩子。或许是为着某种奇异的同情心，贝雷特放任自己的语气缓和了下来：“所以你更不该这样做，如果我离开了这里，你可能在走廊中站一夜。”  
上次被帝弥托利当作慰问品带来的红茶还有剩，但贝雷特还是选择加热了冰箱中的牛奶。高中生需要杯温和的热饮填补体温与肠胃。  
“我知道。”帝弥托利接过那杯热牛奶，“我编辑了一条信息，却犹豫着发送它的时机——或许是因为那时间太长，我的手机和钱包都在来路上被盗了。”  
高中生苦笑着。坐在他身侧的贝雷特却紧蹙了眉头。这很正常，巴士颠簸在南岸贫民窟的泥泞道路上，那里究竟会藏着多少对他的学生不怀好意的犯罪者？他甚至想在这圣诞前夜感激上帝能让布雷达德家的少爷两次平安走过这段路。  
哦，圣诞前夜。  
“比起那些，你应该陪在家人身边。”  
他能看到帝弥托利眼中闪过的一丝哀痛，可能是为了他早逝的父母，可能是为了亲近之人对他们之间关系的轻鄙。但他理应呆在温暖的大宅中，陪在那些高贵的人的身边。一场舞会，至少是一顿大餐，谁知道呢？但他理应在此刻享受贝雷特不曾经历过的那些。  
“别说那些了，老师。”  
帝弥托利用着有些惶然的眼神无声地祈求着。他的手指收紧，盛着牛奶白瓷杯被他紧紧握住。那双本应握着笔杆与球棒的双手不能被廉价的乳制品烫伤，贝雷特从他的手中抢出了白瓷杯放置在电脑桌上。  
“好吧，或许我能猜出来。和家人吵架了？”  
高中生的黯淡视线从贝雷特的脸游移到那只杯子上。他的嘴巴张张合合，像是要努力解释着什么一样。却终究只是虚弱地“嗯”了一声。他的老师用手指轻轻梳理着他那在颈间流淌的、如蜜一般的金发：“不用勉强自己说出来，今天就睡在这里。我在你这个年龄，也有和他们吵架离家出走过。”  
帝弥托利的神色缓和了些，但贝雷特没有就此再多说什么。那是谎言，刚成年的贝雷特不曾有过家，遑论家人。  
“贝雷特……”  
他的名字宛如魔咒，被珍而重之地捧在祭坛上。暗夜中，帝弥托利的瞳孔熠熠生辉，像在半空中绽开的烟花。  
“贝雷特，我爱你。无论发生什么。”  
他放任帝弥托利握紧自己的手，热牛奶的余温仍萦绕在他的指尖中。犹如贪恋这股暖意一般，贝雷特探身揽住了他的学生，将自己的唇贴上他的。这是他应得的奖励。高中生的表白字字句句，黏黏腻腻的甜极了。但贝雷特却觉得自己的口中发酸，帝弥托利的爱意几乎要华为粘液顺着喉咙淌下，慢慢腐蚀他的五脏六腑。  
他的嘴唇被放开了，贝雷特有些疑惑。帝弥托利给予他的吻毫无邪念，但贝雷特愿意给他更多。他伸出手抚上帝弥托利皮带上的搭扣，手腕却被握住了。  
“不，老师。我不……”  
贝雷特暴露在帝弥托利凌乱的眸光下，他艰难地挤出喉咙中的话语：“我想要的不是这个，不是。”


	6. 第五章 上

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mob注意

没人能在贝雷特的床上说“不”，帝弥托利说了两次。没人能在贝雷特的床上推开他，帝弥托利，两次。这是身为互相安抚的床伴理应默然达成的共识，对于更偏好在情事中身处主导者立场的贝雷特来说更是，帝弥托利的一无所知几乎能耗尽他忍耐的限度。

很好。贝雷特深吸一口气。尴尬的气氛在两人之间穿梭着，压抑住心中涌起的愤怒，贝雷特甚至险些笑出了声。如果是别人，他一定会把敢拒绝自己的人赶出房间。

“你想要什么？”

他放弃了他的成年礼，在旁人眼中完美的布雷达德继承人和一个圣诞前夜，就奢求着自己会给予他想要的？这太傲慢了。他听说了法嘉斯的那些人如何遮掩那场没有主角的成人礼——帝弥托利的专机临时发生了故障，而乘坐的客机又因为天气原因而返航。尽管那日的北方万里无云，但布雷达德说有雨，菲尔蒂亚不敢放晴。他的学生合该是那些寡头的继承人，自私与控制欲在出生之前就已经溶在了他的血液中。帝弥托利和那些人一样，和那些以金钱为诱利用玩弄他人性命的掌权人没有区别。没有。

贝雷特用着破碎的声音抛出个问句，帝弥托利没办法在这样的重压下坦诚回答，而他的老师也没期待着那些。他站起身，圣诞节的寒意在那一瞬淹没了两人。贝雷特将帝弥托利留在了自己的床上，走到玄关处披上了自己的大衣：“睡在床上吧，洗个热水澡。我出去住。”然后从口袋中掏出纸币放在电脑桌的角落中：“明天就坐巴士回家，别让你的家人担心。”

他本想欣赏下帝弥托利焦急的表情，但那间寂静的屋子仿佛喧嚣不堪，犹如尽力催促着他的离开。贝雷特没有回头，“老师——！”，被用力合上的大门发出金属敲击声，将帝弥托利的呼唤淹没在这声响里。

被自己从自己的住处中赶出来是种奇妙的体验。贝雷特随手点燃了大衣口袋中的一根香烟，在走廊中寂然地望向灰白的烟雾从指间升腾而上。他走出公寓，加尔古·马库的几场突发性暴雨令阿密多的河水漫溢到临河的街市上，将年久失修的水泥路变得泥泞不堪。被污染的河水没上街市随意摆放的垃圾，他需要深吸一口焦油与尼古丁，才能安抚好胃口不至让这股恶臭令自己呕吐出来。栖居在贫民窟的人们似乎在这场节日中堕入了与女神与圣灵毫无关系的地方，他听到日如一日的叫骂与哭闹，听到快乐而震耳欲聋的笑。

贝雷特在公寓门口驻足良久，久到用完了一支香烟。偶尔有几辆黄色的士开着远光灯在他身前踩着泥路颠簸而行，除此之外，没人愿意关注他任何一眼——他的身后也没有。

没有人叫住他，他试着等过了，但是没有。

这圣诞前夜又长又难熬，身上的现金又被自己扔给了某个离家出走的问题儿童，贝雷特明白自己需要找一个能过夜的地方。

他擅长这个。贝雷特选了间仍在营业的酒馆，擦拭高脚杯的酒保对着这位熟客点头招呼着。或许是因为圣诞节，平日本该喧闹的平民酒馆显得有些寂寥。拜此所赐，没有呕吐物散发恶味，没有因醉酒而大吵大闹的客人与招揽生意的舞女。

他觉得自己找对了地方，招呼着酒保给身无分文的自己上了杯伏特加。

“居然还在营业？”

酒保叼着香烟漫不经心地回答：“当然，这里可没有女神的信徒。”

贝雷特挑了挑眉，装作没看到酒柜上随意摆放着的破旧圣诞节纪念物与女神像。他坐在角落中，端起酒杯将琥珀色的液体灌入口中，酒精猛烈地亲吻着喉咙，冰凉的酒液在那一瞬间涌入胃口甚至能带给他一种窒息感。

这就对了。牛奶粥太甜太腻，这才是属于他的。

他以近乎于自杀的方式摄取着高度蒸馏酒直到喝光整整一杯，在点出接下来的菜单时就连酒保也为此皱眉。贝雷特的异常行为吸引了不少人的注目，一个穿着驼色风衣的男人顺其自然地坐在他身边的台椅上。

“你从来不喝这种酒，难道我记错了？”

贝雷特的眼睛因为酒精的刺激而微微发红，他觉得自己的泪腺一定也因为这刺激而不合时宜地分泌出了遮挡视线的液体。夜晚昏暗，酒馆开着百叶窗也无用，这令他不得不睁大眼睛努力看清男人的脸。

男人愣了两秒，直到贝雷特含糊不清的问着：“我们认识？”

“当然，我们曾经有过一晚。”

或许吧，谁知道呢。贝雷特不置可否，将注意力转到再次被灌满的酒杯上。

“两杯伏特加，我想我付得起。今天晚上去你那里还是我家？”

男人暧昧探过身来，宽大的身躯如同要断绝贝雷特的一切退路一般地挤在角落中。贝雷特因为这样的逼迫而皱起眉头，醉酒男人的口鼻喷洒出的热气令人不快，但他需要能为他付账的人。

“我家不行，已经有了一个。”

“哦？真是难得，你从不带人回家过夜的。”

将贝雷特的回答当作同意，男人趁机在他的舌头离开酒液的时候吻住了他。刺激味蕾的酒液和别人的舌头在口腔中搅动着，贝雷特应该习惯这些，但此时，他只感觉一阵阵的反胃。男人的手从他的大衣内侧探入，带着灼热的温度抚摸上了他的后腰，将贝雷特的身体压向自己。

“别在这……”

贝雷特没花多少力气就从他的吻中挣开。可为什么？他所寻求的就是这些。他可以为了两杯酒和一张床将自己交给不不知名姓人，互相给予的吻与爱抚只是偶然相遇陌生人间的安慰与互相取暖。如此，本该如此。可那个孩子就是不明白。

在胃中灼灼燃烧的酒精令贝雷特看不清面前那人的容貌，他只能听到自己的心跳嘈杂，有人用下流轻佻的眼神盯着他的脸。这令他无端想到了帝弥托利的那双蓝色眼睛，清澈的，污垢的，囚笼般毫无保留洒落在他身上的视线。他的味道温暖而干燥，像被洗净烘干晾在公寓顶楼的，太阳下的白衬衫。不——这不对。贝雷特遽然惊醒，像个猛然意识到氧气断绝的溺水者。他觉得周遭嘈杂，无数人在他耳边叫嚷咒骂，罕见地，有人在这片泥沼中用干净的声音呼唤自己的名字，自己的真名，“贝雷特”。

他不堪其扰，大脑痛痒，陌生人的吻，陌生人的触碰让他反胃。贝雷特觉得他会因此窒息而死，在那之前，他想大笑出声，想用自己的枪柄砸向太阳穴——那一定会让自己冷静下来。贝雷特的唇边溢出了笑意，他绝不会沦为被捕食的那方。

贝雷特报复似地咬上陌生人的嘴唇，这枚吻尖锐而锋利，仿若深藏恨意，仿若野兽咬碎食草者的喉咙一般。但他没有被推开，他知道他不会被推开的。两个人的舌头搅在一起，水声四溢，贝雷特能听到从男人喉咙中发出舒爽的哼声。

他尝试着沉溺于此，直到听见一阵惊呼与叫骂声。贝雷特没意识到发生了什么，但他的酒杯被碰碎了，酒液被洒在大衣外侧。面前的男人被人一拳揍到脸颊上，破旧的吧台几乎要被倒下的高大身躯压翻。

“你干什么！”

男人怒吼着抄起身旁的酒杯瓶向袭击者。玻璃破碎的声音在贝雷特的耳边炸开，鲜血染红了袭击者的金发，顺着他的脸颊漫下。

当然，那是帝弥托利。

贝雷特从未见过那样的帝弥托利。这位贵族学校中的“殿下”理应被那些闪闪发光的朋友们簇拥着，露出无忧无虑的笑。但此时，有什么东西被折断了。那些被埋藏在无瑕外表下的肮脏暗流翻涌而上，他们一同呼吸着贫民窟中的脏空气，流着污血。高中生毫不在意自己被割伤的前额，他的拳头再次落在那个男人脸上。上流社会不经意的眼神接触已经算失礼，他怎么可能会打架。战局被扭转，他被双眼赤红的男人推到破碎的吧台前。没人愿意帮这个无故闯入的外来者，除了扯着嗓子呵斥的酒保，他们在女神忽视的角落中被激起了某种战意，掀翻了桌子，砸碎了酒瓶，用着高高低低的语调来为战斗者呼喊着。

“住手，你疯了？”

贝雷特差点没有拉住伺机反击的帝弥托利。再这样下去，那些法嘉斯的过激保护者们说不定会架起狙击枪射穿他们的头。他抬起腿踹向袭击者，那人因贝雷特的攻击而呕出血沫。趁着这个机会，贝雷特花了更大的力气才能将暴怒的青年人拉出酒馆。

他仅仅拥有两杯伏特加的圣诞前夜被毁了，但这算不上什么，那间酒馆中的欢呼与怒骂最终仍会被淹没在这暗夜中。帝弥托利的伤口已经不再流血了，但需要处理，他柔顺的金发被鲜血染脏弄乱了。贝雷特不自觉地向那里伸出手，却被他一把挥开。

“为什么！”

他吼出个问句。在贝雷特回答之前，帝弥托利揪住他的衣领将他按向潮湿长苔，贴满杂乱海报的墙上。他几乎要被从浑浊的眼球中射出的尖厉眼神射穿在这墙间，帝弥托利再次挥起拳头，贝雷特几乎觉得他的拳头要落到自己的脸上了。他闭上眼，等待青年人给予他的疼痛。但没有。他只听到一声闷响，和某些灰尘的腥味。

“为什么啊……告诉我，老师！”

贝雷特听到帝弥托利破碎的声音。高中生的拳头猛地落到了沾着泥的墙上，粗糙的表面割破了他的手溢出血。他到底需要怎样的回答？因为需要免费的烈酒和住处？因为这对他来说本就只算些常事？帝弥托利拒绝了他，他有权找其他人。贝雷特感觉自己的鼻尖发凉，那可能是帝弥托利的眼泪或血。高中生压抑着愤怒，用颤抖的手扳起他的脸强迫贝雷特与自己对视。贝雷特睁开眼，发现下雪了。

加尔古·马库冬季温和，难得下雪。圣诞节的雪花沾上了灰，在落到地面之前便化为一滩污水，在他的脸上用冰冷的温度烧灼着皮肤。一场难看的雪，贝雷特这样判断着。他曾见过菲尔蒂亚的豪雪，气势万钧，将愚蠢的、冗杂的、喧闹的人世淹没吞噬。

令人不禁想要弄脏的，纯洁无暇的雪。

“回家吧。”

他听到自己这样说。

“你的伤口需要处理。”

帝弥托利却一言不发，垂首坐在他的床边。贝雷特取了毛巾淋上热水，在帝弥托利的旁边擦拭着他脸上的血污和伤口。高中生因为突然的刺痛而皱起了眉头。

“太莽撞了。”贝雷特仔细观察着他的伤口，“有没有感到恶心想吐？”

高中生摇了摇头。他的老师拿出碘酒与纱布处理好了那道伤——他的房间中从不缺这些包扎外伤的药物。

“手给我。”

一反刚刚的咄咄逼人的气势，帝弥托利乖顺地伸出了被擦伤的手。手上的伤势比额头上的要轻些，贝雷特只需要做些消毒。很晚了，房间内静得可怕，破旧公寓中吵闹的居民一个个地入了睡，只能听到街道上由远及近的车传来的轰鸣引擎声。

“我需要一个解释。”

帝弥托利握住他的手腕。他的眼睛发红，瞪视着贝雷特和他被陌生人吻过的嘴唇，不肯放过任何一秒。他的老师突然想笑，高中生的伤还可以救，他的早就烂了，要怎么解释。

“抱歉。我喝多了，把他看成了你。”

怎么可能。溃烂发脓的破口被贝雷特漫不经心的谎言草草遮掩着，聪明人应该明白这是他难得的妥协。“我不相信。”贝雷特忘了他的学生算不上聪明，帝弥托利茫然的表情渐渐破碎着，“我不相信，老师。”

那没关系，我会让你相信。贝雷特吻掉他眼角的泪水，他的吻顺着帝弥托利颀长的脖颈向下。他解开了他学生的衬衫和腰带，这次他没有被拒绝。贝雷特缓缓蹲在他学生的脚下，感受帝弥托利腿间灼热的温度，或许因为他的吻，或因为刚刚的激战与怒意，帝弥托利的阴茎早已挺立起来了。

贝雷特尝试将龟头纳入口中，舌头稍稍舔弄着马眼，然后借着口水的润滑将整根顶入喉咙中。这令帝弥托利感受到自下至上的绝顶快感，他下意识地将手按在贝雷特的后脑，想要推拒一般，那双手却犹豫着颤抖了。贝雷特能听到帝弥托利的呼吸声越渐粗重，他将阴茎分泌出的前列腺液咽下喉咙，舔舐着茎身上敏感的沟壑，颤着墨色的睫毛向上望着帝弥托利的脸。

这太刺激了。贝雷特看到他的学生眼中被染上了浓重的欲望。在抑制不住的喘息间，帝弥托利仍在默念着拒绝的单字。

“不。这、这不行。老师……”

贝雷特口中的阴茎却愈加涨大了，他捧起坚硬滚烫的硬物舔弄着，舌头顺着上面的血管自下滑到根部，口水彻底濡湿了那根阴茎。那之后，贝雷特忍住干呕的本能反应，令涨大的龟头碾着喉头的软肉压入喉咙，调整角度后把整根吞入口中。甚至为了让底弥托利能更好的使用自己的喉咙而跪坐在他的腿间。

“老师……！你不需要……这样。”

他的老师没打算放过他，贝雷特将以前被迫学会的技巧全部用来取悦他的学生。他机械地吞吐着那根占领了他喉咙的滚烫阴茎，用牙齿轻轻磨蹭着，仍不忘用舌头照顾敏感的龟头。他能听到帝弥托利的呻吟声，却在他射精之前将它吐了出来。

贝雷特将帝弥托利的阴茎握在右手，凑上前去奖励似地吮吻了阴茎下沉甸甸的阴囊，阴茎磨蹭沾湿了他的右脸。

“你要射在我的嘴里吗？我会将你的精液喝下。或者——”

他在帝弥托利凌乱的目光注视下缓缓解开了衣服，左手拉过他的手，令他触碰到自己的下腹。然后用略带沙哑的声音再次开口说道：“你想射在这里面？”

他的房间中有一张床，但贝雷特却被帝弥托利推到了地上。两人像发了情急于交合的野兽一样滚在一起。

这就对了，贝雷特闭上眼睛。只有这个，他能给的只有这个。

因为之前的润滑，阴茎的进入比想象中的还要顺利，没有给他适应的时间，帝弥托利直接将硬物挺入了贝雷特的肠道。

“呜……”

贝雷特不得不抑制住喉咙中的悲鸣。紧致的洞口被完全勃起的器官强迫撑开，穴内的软肉饥渴地吮吸着贸然闯入地阴茎。他感到高中生灼热的呼吸铺洒在他的身上，那孩子用着发狠的力道啃吻着贝雷特的脖颈与肩膀。他们之间性爱本是温和宁馨的，高中生总是不舍得让他感受到任何一份痛，但现在，这近乎于一场强奸。帝弥托利本能地在他的身体上发泄着怒意，毫无顾忌地占领他的身体，贝雷特几乎在他毫无章法的顶弄中窒息死去。

帝弥托利，那个闪闪发光的孩子，说不定会就此杀掉自己。闯入脑中的臆想令贝雷特感到一阵兴奋地战栗。他会就此死去，自己的血会染脏他的脸。会有陌生人闯入这间公寓发现他的尸体，发现这具肮脏尸体上耻辱的痕迹与内射的精液还有藏在床底的枪。活该，这是活该啊。他的死在这算不上什么新鲜事。他会在别人的尖声唾骂中慢慢腐烂，没人愿意为他收殓。

也不必再感到恨与愧疚了。

他在半昏迷中被翻过来操弄着，用手勉强将身体支撑在地上。阴茎似乎在他的身体中嵌得更深了。他尝试着用呜咽声来博得同情，但那只起了些反作用，帝弥托利伸出手握住了他的臀瓣，断绝了他的一切退路，他好像终于学会了怎样尽情地使用这副身体，甚至操弄得更狠了。

贝雷特感到刀割般的疼痛，但他的后穴虽发红充血仍欣喜雀跃地承受着一切捣弄，在室内发出阵阵淫靡的水声，性器也在不知觉中挺立起来。帝弥托利给予他的伤和疼痛只会令他兴奋，他甚至要被粗暴的高中生操射了。像个婊子。他这样想。却在意识朦胧中听到有人在哭，泪水落在他的背上。

“对不起，对不起……”


	7. 第五章 下

以两个成年男性挤在一张单人床上的方式度过的一夜相当煎熬，贝雷特再睁开眼睛之前便感到了些许肌肉的酸痛。他没惊动仍在睡梦之中的帝弥托利，只自己去浴室处理了高中生昨日留在自己体内的液体。他在梳洗台的镜子上看到了自己的“惨状”，脖颈与肩膀全都布满了淤青与齿印，自己的衬衫根本无法完全将它们遮住。  
幸好今日仍是休假，这些痕迹如果被那位高傲的大小姐看到，说不定会以“对加尔古·马库学院的风评有影响”的理由而被赶出学校。更何况是现在，法嘉斯的继承人为了某位教师而缺席自己成人礼的传言甚嚣尘上，他几乎能想象得出那些青少年们能在看到这些之后编出怎样的故事来。  
那倒是挺令人期待的，其实。贝雷特一边换上外出的衣服一边这样想着。  
他轻轻合上公寓的防盗门，虽然房间内没有像样的取暖设备，但两人挤在一个小房间中所发散的热量已经娇惯了他的皮肤，在出门的一瞬间，贝雷特居然感到冷。  
加尔古·马库的地面上没能积攒起昨晚的雪，那些雪花只能让圣诞节的空气变得更潮湿了些。  
“圣诞节啊……”  
贝雷特突然感到有些凄凉，他因宿醉而头痛，口袋中的最后一根香烟已经在作夜被用掉的事实又添了几分烦躁感，他下意识地仍想找些能麻痹自己的酒精。愿意在白天就开业的酒馆不多，更何况遇到了圣诞节。昨晚的那家店不错，不过贝雷特近期内也不愿光顾了。  
公寓中存了些威士忌与苏打水，却仍被熟睡的帝弥托利占领着。贝雷特无论如何也不愿在这样的心情之下与他相见。他本可以在轻松对待与他发生关系的陌生人，但现在不行了，身为床伴，贝雷特或许已经将这段关系引导到了无可救药的地步。那孩子可能不会再想见到他了。等帝弥托利醒来回家之后再回去吧。贝雷特向半空哈出一口雾气。他无处可去，再次地。  
贫民窟中聚集了不同人种与信仰的移民，帕迈拉、斯灵、布里基特与鞑古扎。或许应验了昨晚酒保的那句话，在加尔古·马库，不被女神眷顾的人们不会放弃这天的生意。贝雷特闪身进入一条略显阴暗的小巷中，跟醉倒在路边的流浪汉交谈了几句。他知道怎么联络到那些黑市商人。一个瘦小的芙朵拉人接待了他，或许是不满于这桩毫无价值的生意，商人在贝雷特说明来意之后皱起了眉头。  
“是这个吗？”  
将这句话含糊地哼出声，商人捏着一部手机走出店。然后伸出两个手指。  
“两张。”  
甚至要比这部手机的原售价还要高。贝雷特不吝联络黑市也要回收的手机或许令精明的商人误认为这里存了些重要信息，可他身无分文。贝雷特甚至想把杰拉尔特佣兵团的名字搬出来，当作天平一方的筹码，黑市的生意人总会听说过这个。但商人们总不会让自己吃亏，他无法确定这则情报会被以什么样的方式被使用，与其在这里埋下隐患不如将这桩生意干净地解决。  
贝雷特拿出了被别在腰间的手枪，半松开握把，将老搭档在手指间转了两圈。  
“用这个来换。”  
这可不是在威胁。将手枪带入加尔古·马库不是易事，在帕迈拉不值多少的小手枪能在这里拍出高价。只用它来换一个高中生的手机？贝雷特觉得冷静下来的他或许会猛抽自己的脸。  
他能看到商人睁大了双眼。确认好交换物，他将帝弥托利的手机交给了贝雷特。  
“还有呢？不仅仅值这点吧，这可是满弹匣的。”  
商人冷哼了一声，但也不愿与这个能随手掏出枪械来的人多做纠缠。他装模做样地在自己身上摸索着，最后掏出几张带着褶皱的纸币。  
“就这些啦。想要就拿走。”  
贝雷特确认了金额，好吧——这至少能让自己在酒馆里再喝一场。然后将那些纸币与手机放回口袋内。

贵族学院的圣诞节假长达两周，相当仁慈，对于几乎已经修满学分的毕业生来说，甚至可以在申请大学之后放弃最后三个月的课程来试着打理些家族事务。艾黛尔贾特只需要贝雷特学院中的护卫，如果她不打算在学校出席，贝雷特则有权利享受假期。不过那位认真的大小姐已经声明要在学校处理有关俱乐部的事务，不会无端提前毕业。贝雷特需要护卫她到最后一天。  
就只有三个月了。如果帝弥托利愿意的话，他完全可以做到在毕业之前避开自己。他应该像每一个从这里毕业的学生一样，考入大学，继承家业。在恰当的时机与那些女孩们订下婚约。是时候从这场梦中醒来了。  
没有定好接下来的目的地。贝雷特哈着白色的雾气，不知不觉地走到了河边。他靠在布满灰尘的栏杆旁，手指茫然掏出了一部手机。是帝弥托利的那部。鬼使神差般地，他按住了手机的开关键，屏幕豁然在他掌间被点亮。需要密码，六位数——在那之前，贝雷特被这部手机的锁屏界面所吸引住了。那是张照片，照片中的帝弥托利坐在他的身旁，他们十指相扣，帝弥托利笑容灿烂，贝雷特却带着些疑惑直视着镜头，另一只手还拿着芝士汉堡。  
他能认得出这张，是在游乐园转天的汉堡店中，高中生照下的那份合照。他突然想试试自己是否能解开这部手机。应该不会吧——贝雷特这样想着，然后把自己的生日以年份加上日期用数字输了进去（拜蕾雅所赐，他只能使用自己真实生日，姓名亦是）。  
随着一声清脆的电子音，屏幕锁被这串荒唐的数字解开了。这令他在在河边呆愣了两秒，直至裹挟着湿气的寒风呼啸而过。五彩斑斓的软件logo下，仍然铺着一张照片作为背景。贝雷特花了些时间才认出那张有些模糊的照片，是他的单人照。手指在屏幕上划过，他在最后一页看到了那张照片的全貌。那张照片中，自己仍穿着半袖的薄衬衫，在午休的阳光下，他趴在教职员办公室的书桌上睡得正熟。  
居然偷拍。贝雷特几乎要被他的学生逗笑了。但他仍能看到照片右边被裁掉的办公室榉木房门。他能想象到帝弥托利拍摄这张照片的情形，就算他的老师对偷拍者毫无知觉，那位品行端正的小少爷也不敢再接进一步没被允许进入的房间，只能匆匆拍下之后勉强将无用的地方裁剪掉。  
是夏天。虽然他已经忘了自己是从什么时候开始发现了那些——做什么事都显得游刃有余的，学生们口中的“殿下”仅在自己面前的显得束手束脚，说出一句完整的话仿佛都成了件难事。还有那些，他不禁洒落在他身上的，纯洁的却带着些绮念的视线。  
心脏仿佛被这张照片中柔软的阳光捧到了高处。他曾有过这种感受，在受伤时为自己注射些吗啡，等到药物融入皮肤中后，挤压喉咙的剧痛才渐渐平息。过量的药物令被麻痹的快感与血涌入大脑，连呼吸都成了令人上瘾的事。  
他猛然关掉了那部手机，甚至想就此将它扔入河中，就像要极力挣脱些什么一样。贝雷特感到头痛，大口攫取着氧气，冰冷的空气闯入肺腔，仿佛这能让他恢复些冷静。  
“哈、哈哈。”  
贝雷特干笑出声。  
“这可不行啊。”

手机上的时钟跳转至九。身为马球部的主将，帝弥托利曾向贝雷特提起过令人头疼的俱乐部晨训。他也不止一次在课堂上看到因为晨训而昏昏欲睡的学生。就算昨晚再怎么令人疲惫，那位认真的高中生总该醒来了。  
他得在帝弥托利离开之前交还那部手机，如果错过了，他们不得不再次发生一场尴尬的会面。贝雷特烦躁地将路边的易拉罐踢入河中，无用之物入水的声音奇异地取悦了他。他再次从口袋中掏出高中生的手机，在掌中摩挲了一阵，点亮又再次按灭，帝弥托利毫无阴霾的笑容在他眼中闪烁着。这太刺眼了，他不得不闭上眼睛。  
贝雷特把那部手机也扔入了水中。

失去了那部手机，就没必要赶回去再见帝弥托利一面了。贝雷特开始思考如何度过自己难得的圣诞假，练习射击，补充武器，或许也能暂时离开芙朵拉接点私活。他觉得自己与那些与刀锋和子弹有关的日子仿佛隔了几辈子，这半年来自己唯一狙过的东西只有学校里的配线箱（还是失败了一次），他几乎能感到今日自己握住枪把时手指的那一瞬僵硬。  
他本以为弗雷斯贝尔古的这项工作能让他拥有一年的休息时间，不必日日警戒着敌人、仇雠、委托人甚至是自己的同伴们，但这些到底让他的触觉变钝了——此时此刻，他甚至没能提前注意到拦住他的男人。  
“贝雷特·艾斯纳先生？有人在里面等你。”  
“！”  
相貌平平的男人带着某种敬意说出这些话。自己的思绪被打断，还在无知无觉中被人接近到了这种地步。贝雷特只觉得犹如兜头被人浇了一盆冷水，他在攀延而上的寒意中握紧了拳头，手背青筋暴起。只下意识地想握住腰间的手枪。  
这样的失态仅持续了一瞬，他瞬间冷静了下来，到底没有去拿那把早就不在了的枪。面前的男人不像来找麻烦的，他的身边是一家芙朵拉有名的连锁咖啡厅。此时此刻，正因为圣诞节而挂上了“closed”的牌子。  
隔着眼镜的镜片，贝雷特用稍稍迷惘的视线望向他。  
“……是谁？”  
或许被叮嘱过什么，男人没有回答，而是上前几步为他打开了本应锁上的店门。  
“请进。”

仍有几个店员在柜台打理着咖啡机与摆在柜台上的糕点，拜此所赐，店内弥漫着些许热度与咖啡的焦香味。各种猜测如行云流水般在贝雷特的脑内闪过，直到他看到了一个还算熟悉的身影。  
罗德利古在咖啡厅的木制餐桌旁站起身，整理了下自己的西装外套，对贝雷特伸出了手。  
“初次见面，艾斯纳先生——也不算是初次见面了，虽然上次见面时没有正式自我介绍过。”  
按照与人交往的基本礼仪，贝雷特顺势握住他的手：“叫我贝雷特就好。”  
他做了自我介绍——罗德利古·亚希尔·伏拉鲁达利乌斯，菲利克斯的父亲，法嘉斯的名门伏拉鲁达利乌斯的家主，同时，也是失去双亲的帝弥托利的监护人。好吧，从某种角度上说，是来找麻烦的没错。稍稍忖度着罗德利古的来意，贝雷特这样腹诽着。  
与学生交往过密的不良教师被其监护人审讯，理论上，身为“教育者”的贝雷特应该感到愧疚。他尝试着摆出一副不自在的表情，将视线洒落在面前的餐桌上。  
系着围裙的服务生端着托盘走到了餐桌前，咖啡杯被轻放在桌子上的声响给这场尴尬加了些变数。在谈话开始之前，罗德利古尝了口连锁咖啡厅的量产品种。  
“抱歉，不合你口味吗？”  
看着纹丝未动，仿佛在等待审判的贝雷特，罗德利古选了这样的语句来开始对话。  
未及贝雷特回应，伏拉鲁达利乌斯的家主再次向年轻的男人低头致歉着：“只能在这样的咖啡厅招待您真是太失礼了——但由于某些原因，我不能在加尔古·马库呆太久。”  
贝雷特摇了摇头，他明白罗德利古的处境。帝弥托利旷了三天的课程，在那段期间内，他们之间的交流一定算不上太愉快。与自己毫无血缘关系的孩子吵架之后离家出走，还得收拾高中生因缺席成人式而在社交界留下的恶劣影响，他的确应该成为菲尔蒂亚无暇分身的常驻居民。  
贝雷特没将注意力投在那杯咖啡上。虽然样貌不同，但比起寡言的菲利克斯，他觉得罗德利古和帝弥托利在气氛上有些微妙的相似。彬彬有礼，本能般地关心着几乎毫无关系的陌生人。那个高中生的教养如与生俱来，像蝴蝶生来就蔓在翅膀上的花纹——贝雷特却能将那些轻易毁掉。  
“我家的孩子们让你费心了。虽然没有跟我联络过，但我猜帝弥托利应该去老师的家中打扰了一晚？”  
罗德利古用着柔和的眼神直视着贝雷特的眼睛，视线却在不经意间游移到贝雷特脖间的淤青与齿痕上，这令罗德利古的表情凝滞了一瞬。他轻咳一声掩饰住了那瞬间的不自然，再次向贝雷特说道：“真是——麻烦你照顾了。”  
他看起来不再有什么心情喝下那杯咖啡了。罗德利古显得有些疲惫，即使明白他心中所想，贝雷特也不确定帝弥托利将他们之间的关系坦白到哪一步，只能不痛不痒地回答道：“言重了，只是收留了自己的学生。身为教师，这是应该做的。”  
身上带着这样的痕迹说出指导者般道貌岸然的话，这副模样一定滑稽极了。贝雷特能看到罗德利古的苦笑。或许察觉到了贝雷特流露出来的些许窘迫，成熟的长者没有说破他所隐瞒的。  
“或许你也听说过，那孩子的父母在他十二岁那年因为意外去世了。在那之后，他被托付给我来照顾了。我想尽我所能给那孩子最好的，但是——很遗憾，因为董事的骤然离世，法嘉斯需要处理的事情全部积压在了我这里，我没能在那时陪伴他走过那一段。”  
在罗德里古言语的间隙中，贝雷特端起那杯温热的咖啡，微酸的苦涩液体融入喉咙。帝弥托利也曾鼓起勇气向他描述过那场悲剧，那对所有人都是个折磨。罗德利古的长子也因此不幸殒命。他望向年长者的眼睛，却只能读出那之中的歉疚。  
“但他没有抱怨，任何事。就像把不可能愈合的伤口匆忙遮掩起来般地，他从未提及他在那场悲剧中所遭受到的，他仍然能露出笑容，却被迫忘记了如何像一个孩子一样哭泣。”  
他的声音低沉，位高权重者自有得意的话术，贝雷特觉得自己也被拽入到他们的痛苦中了。犹如被别人的过去束缚住了手脚，苦涩凄然地四散着，他的心情陡然沉重起来。  
“……我很抱歉。”  
拜此所赐，贝雷特沙哑地道着歉。他不知道自己为何说出这样的话——像是个幸福的，有着丰沛同理心的笨蛋，乍然听到令人遗憾的悲剧。罗德利古轻轻摇了摇头，仍然露出微笑。  
“或许你已经察觉到了，帝弥托利在家族中做出了些出格的决定。法嘉斯的元老们开始怀疑起他身为继承人的资质，甚至有些布雷达德支持者的信心也因此动摇了。他的处境很糟糕，从不令人担心的孩子却在刚刚成年的时候做出这样不被人理解的事……”  
什么决定？错过自己的成年礼？在圣诞节离家出走？ 贝雷特用眼神提出疑问，而年长者却没有回答，而是继续叙述了下去。  
“但这算是他这些年唯一一次任性，就算他提出的请求再怎么——我也不忍心拒绝那孩子。”  
伴着罗德利古的叹息，贝雷特终于将自己的疑问说出了口：“要求……？”  
“他没跟你商量过吗？”年长者稍稍露出了惊讶的表情，旋即了然了，“原来如此。那么，我也不便多说。只希望你能帮我转达一句话，‘我答应他的请求’。”  
他们一定因为帝弥托利的任性而发生了争吵，贝雷特不愿被搅入法嘉斯的家务事中，可若仅是传达一句话，也只能点头答应。然后，他补充道：“不用担心。我已经劝他回家了，说不定现在已经回到公寓了。”  
“是吗？我倒觉得他不会……无论如何，他曾经给您造成了麻烦，这是事实。”  
他会的。昨晚可是发生了不少意外，他不会再愿意留在那里。贝雷特当然不会将这些话说出口。罗德利古从西装左侧内口袋中掏出支票簿，撕下一页在上面洋洋洒洒签下了姓名。  
“就当支付帝弥托利这些时日的生活费，请您务必收下。”  
贝雷特接过那张支票，银行名是法嘉斯的某间下属公司，在罗德里古的签名之上，金额一栏一片空白，任由下一位所有者发挥。身为贵族学校作风清白的教师，他应该拒绝这个。但贝雷特觉得自己能明白年长者的用意，就算数目小到无需计算，他一定也不愿帝弥托利沾染上来历不明的教师任何东西。  
他们本应毫无交集。  
他点了点头，将支票收到了大衣口袋中。他们的对话应该在这里停止，但是——  
“我希望他能明白，我没有责怪那孩子。”  
吧台旁手动咖啡机将棕色的液体释放，咖啡汇入杯内的水声将罗德里古如叹息般的话语融入了这浓厚的香味中。  
“那孩子能跟我说出心中真实所想的事。就算是令人难以接受的请求，相互争吵的话语——虽然有些滑稽，但我甚至有些欣慰。已经多久了呢？那孩子再次向他人打开心扉。”

互相道别之后，贝雷特没有立即离开那家咖啡店。而是尝试着向本应被关闭的柜台要求点单，他的要求被店员爽快地接受了。几分钟后，他的得到了自己所选的香肠三明治（两份）。  
卖出那把野马所得的零钱还剩下不少。在返回公寓的途中，他抱着咖啡店的纸袋在路边的烟草店补充了下库存，又找到了一家仍然在营业的成衣店。在店员打量的目光注视下，贝雷特选了条棕色围巾，在试衣镜前确认它能将自己脖颈上的痕迹完全遮住后才付款离开。  
大衣口袋中传来铃声，贝雷特单手拿出手机。屏幕显示这通跨国电话电来自某个岛国。他迟疑了一瞬，还是按下通话键，放到自己的耳边。  
“好久不见啦。热恋中的男孩。”  
揶揄般的话语从话筒中飘然而出。贝雷特懒得反驳，只是将手机夹在耳朵与肩膀间，单手点燃了一支烟。  
“什么事？”  
“我尽我所能地调查了那份名单上出现过的所有名字，但在那所学院供职的教师中，我实在找不到比你更可疑的人了。但考虑到个人信息的完备与数据数量的匹配程度上看，那个答案也许是在藏书室就职的托马修先生。”  
“也许？这可不像你的风格，贝雷丝。”  
“这也是我接下来想说的。我遭受了一场袭击，虽然暂时不会暴露，但无法返回据点。抱歉，我可能无法再像这样支援你的任务了。”  
贝雷特的动作僵硬了一瞬，只香烟的前端在明灭着火光。呼出一口白雾，他被刺鼻的烟笼罩在内。  
“别担心这里，做好你能做到的。我明白你接下这个任务是因为怀疑弗雷斯贝尔古与杀掉父亲的人有关，但如果事情发展到无法掌控的地步——我总觉得这迟早会发生——就及时放手，我们还付得起违约金。”  
各种猜测与某些焦虑感在贝雷特的脑中穿梭着，他没有反驳贝雷丝，长久的沉默后，他挺直脊背，掐灭了那支烟。  
“我知道了。”

他在泥泞人行道边的破旧公寓旁发现了帝弥托利。干净的，金发的少年穿着大衣等在看不清时刻表的车站旁。贝雷丝的话将他从短暂的梦拽入到现实，而帝弥托利将他污浊昏暗的现实撕裂一隅，他能瞥见灼人的光。那孩子的头发又乱了，看来自己的公寓中没有能让他整理那头金发的用具，或者他仍没有处理那些的余裕。贝雷特觉得自己该在他离开之前打声招呼——有人拜托他传话还给了支票，但双腿仿佛被灌了铅，他无法走上前去和帝弥托利说出那声再会。  
车来了，被雪与污水染成灰色的公交车拉着尾气蹒跚而过。司机好心地将车停在道牙旁，面对敞开的车门，帝弥托利只是慌张地鞠躬道歉着，似乎没有进入车门的打算。  
“老师——！”  
贝雷特被冲过来的高中生抱在怀中，咖啡店的环保袋被夹在两人之间发出清脆的声音。  
“你终于回来了，我还以为……”  
帝弥托利将后面的话吞回了喉咙。他到底在外面等了多久？贝雷特隔着大衣都能感受到他周身的寒意。  
“好了，放开我。除非你想吃到被自己压扁的早餐。”  
高中生的眼眶发红，清澈的蓝色眼睛染上凄惨的阴霾，祈求般的视线洒落在贝雷特的脸上。他本以为昨晚之后，帝弥托利不会再愿意像这样看着他了。  
“太久了。你离开的太久了。”  
他的控诉沙哑且急促，带着些没教养的重音。贝雷特怀疑他是不是意识到自己到底在说什么。仿佛被噩梦魇住一般，帝弥托利嗫嚅着嘴唇，仍在重复着那些词句。他不得不将纸袋夹在腋下，单手拍了拍他的肩膀。  
“你应该在房间里等我。”  
他出来得匆忙，除了一头凌乱的金发，帝弥托利身上的卫衣也被压上了褶皱。贝雷特本应抽身事外，他理应俯视着轻易将心脏交给自己的高中生。看啊，他总是离不开我，不管我对他做了什么。而帝弥托利的深情与他无关，他理应笑着安慰陷入泥潭的帝弥托利。但贝雷特没有，他笑不出来。  
贝雷特单手揽过了帝弥托利。这是一个拥抱，同时遮掩住了贝雷特脸上转瞬即逝的脆弱——高中生的纯善终究会毁了他，他们。他们似在绝境中互舐伤口，又像对互相撕咬的野兽。帝弥托利的呼吸洒在他的耳边，肩膀颤抖着。就像流浪的最终找到了归处，他终于将吞进喉咙的话说出了口。  
“你离开的太久了。我还以为你也要抛下我，没有一句道别的话，就和他们一样……”  
贝雷特装作没能理解他的话，仅低低地嗯了一声作为回应。高中生的情绪不堪重负，终于如雪崩般轰溃倒塌。裹挟着能让雪花融化的体温，贝雷特身上的烟草香味安抚了帝弥托利的神经，他止住了泪水，在此凄景中挣扎着笑了出来。  
“抱歉。老师，我有些反应过度。”  
“是我的错，我应该给你留下消息。”  
他惶然摇了摇头，呼吸带着细小的泣音。帝弥托利仍替他申辩着：“我明知道你不会那样做。我不会再这么说了。”  
那样不告而别？我不会。  
贝雷特缄默着，没将这句谎言说出口。  
他点了点头，轻声说道：“我们回家吧。”  
我们，他能意识到自己在用这个词。


	8. 第六章 上

“我有东西要给你。”  
贝雷特出乎预料的话让帝弥托利在狭小的公寓楼梯间内转过身来：“……要给我？”  
在那间宽敞的贵族学院中看起来纤细的、他的学生，好像在这半年又长高了几分，穿着冬装的年轻男人在逼仄的楼道内几乎占据了贝雷特的大半视线。  
“这个。”  
他将从口袋中拿出的东西放到帝弥托利的掌心中——一把钥匙，上面还拴着半张手掌大小的金属制动画人物作为挂饰。  
“是公寓的备用钥匙，下次不要傻站在街边了。”  
“！”  
收到了意料之外的礼物，阴霾被扫去，高中生眼中的光被瞬间点亮了，喉咙间勉强挤出些元音作为回应。“我会好好保管的。”他攥着那枚钥匙，给了贝雷特一个拥抱。  
伴随着金属相击的机械声，房门被帝弥托利的钥匙打开。  
“这个是老师的……？”  
仔细摩挲着钥匙和与它相连的挂饰，高中生这样问着。动画中的小狮子*巴的卡通头像被刻印在铜牌上，旁边还缀上了不少梦幻的花边。这不是贝雷特的风格。  
“在游乐园中，觉得适合你就买了。本来想当作生日礼物送给你，但当时发生了太多事。”  
贝雷特言及混乱的那日。但比起游乐园，帝弥托利更先想到了在酒店中的那一晚。贝雷特能看到他的脸颊染上绯红色。尽管没能参加那场生日聚会，但他的房间仍然能被那些生日礼物堆满。名贵的手表袖扣和领带夹，法嘉斯各个庄园送来的生日酒，还有几匹其父系母系大有来头的纯血赛马。其中一匹有着耀眼毛皮的中亚马深得希尔凡的喜爱，在见到帝弥托利之前已经成了他那位青梅竹马的好搭档——都无所谓，它们比不上手中的这个。  
“嗯！”  
——温暖灿烂。贝雷特觉得自己没可能再看到什么人对他露出这样的微笑了。这样让他感到被无条件信任，从内心深处诚然感激的微笑。他们之间诞生了某种默契，尽管没人再提及昨晚发生的那些事，贝雷特突然觉得他的心情被这份笑容救了出来，他凑上前去，在高中生仍然发红的脸颊上落下一枚吻。  
他本以为拿着卡通挂饰的年轻人会觉得成年人的吻难以应对，然而正在期待帝弥托利青涩反应的贝雷特却被高中生一把揽入怀中。帝弥托利顺势将房门锁上，加深了那个吻。  
  
高中生没打算离开这间连窗户都没有的狭小公寓，在分享过那份香肠三明治和自己的公寓钥匙后，他理所应当般地开始了与贝雷特的同居生活。  
拜此所赐，贝雷特原本写在假期计划中射击练习以及短期任务全部泡汤。在这次的圣诞假中，他只能演好一个在假日也要翻阅学报批改论文的数学教师。逃家的高中生身无分文，贝雷特能看出他对寄住之处主人的愧疚，他不止一次地发现高中生用自己的电脑查阅食谱，然后对着堆满了烈酒却食材匮乏的冰箱发愁。连快餐店都没去过的小少爷学会了在老旧地超商和那些平民们一起排队付款，贝雷特甚至看到他在回家后按照票据核对零钱。  
“老师，这已经是今天的第二杯了。”  
他眼神迷茫地望向被抢走的酒杯，帝弥托利将还在杯中的摇晃的琥珀色液体放到了远离那张单人床的橱柜上。  
“帝弥……”  
他尝试着抗议。高中生已经剥夺了他去酒馆买醉的权利，他只能靠着冰箱中保存的威士忌与啤酒赖以生存。贝雷特本以为帝弥托利是那种会温柔对待恋人的绅士——这才配的上他那张脸，但年轻人总有着某些异常的控制欲。他只能在帝弥托利出门的时候偷偷点上一支香烟，常吃的披萨与汉堡也被禁止了，贝雷特已经记不得自己被他强迫喂下了多少蔬菜与牛奶沙拉，他甚至能拥有午后红茶。“这种生活方式可不行。”帝弥托利曾皱着眉头这样判断着。但这不是他把那杯酒抢走的理由。贝雷特本以为是自己把他搅入进贫民窟中乱成一团的生活，但事实上，布雷达德家的小少爷仍能保持生活步调，被影响的人是他自己。  
贝雷特带着鼻音叫出高中生的昵称——他曾经用这个方法从帝弥托利的手中抢出过足够量的酒精。年轻人理应会因此脸红地将酒杯塞回他的手中。本应如此，但他忽视了高中生的成长，帝弥托利已经能坦然地承受这个了。“不行”，然后这样宣判着，“会伤害身体，你知道你的胃口就是因此坏掉的。”  
他猜测帝弥托利看到了他放在橱柜的胃药与止疼片。他本想反驳，高中生却又靠近了一分，在他的脖颈处嗅着。  
“——有烟味。你明明保证过已经把所有香烟都交给我了。”  
帝弥托利闻到了烟味，贝雷特却在短暂的亲密接触中闻到了那头金发蕴着的，和自己一样的廉价香波味。那股矜持昂贵的古龙水气味在贫民窟留存不久。贝雷特烦躁地揉乱了他的头发，他理应制止高中生这种有些越界的行为，就算只是个公立学校学生也不该用这样的态度对待自己的教师。  
没等他将责备的话说出口，帝弥托利便附身夺走了他的嘴唇。后脑被按住，年轻人的吻令贝雷特把那些话吞回了喉咙，伴随着威士忌残留在口腔中的微酸味，他的舌头与自己的搅在一起，喘息声在两人的唇边溢出。  
贝雷特本想顺势解开帝弥托利的衬衫。但这枚吻却被厨房计时器突然的声响所打断了。帝弥托利放开了贝雷特，舔了舔自己的上嘴唇，湛蓝色的瞳孔认真地注视着贝雷特的脸。  
“老师。先用这个代替那些，不行吗？”  
高中生被润湿的嘴唇像片浸着露水的玫瑰花瓣。这似乎很划算——才怪。怎么会变成这样？帝弥托利仍是那个会在鼓起勇气与自己搭话时脸红的高中生吗？他们做爱，理所应当地。这些天内，贝雷特一点一点地教导高中生怎样控制自己的身体，高中生变成了一个合格的床伴。他们在晚上抚慰着彼此，睡在一张单人床上，然后在没有阳光洒落的白日中相拥着醒来。但贝雷特觉得自己或许教了他过多的。  
厨房铃仍在噪杂响着，帝弥托利却丝毫没有回到厨房继续处理晚餐的意向。贝雷特用眼神询问着，只看到他向自己伸出的手。  
“……是最后两根了。”  
贝雷特无奈地从自己的上衣口袋中摸出那些香烟，然后将它们放到帝弥托利的手掌中。  
“真是的，我明明已经把它们仔细藏好了，到底是从哪里找到的。”  
你带来的那罐红茶的隔热夹层中哦。别白费力气，戒不掉的。  
贝雷特没将自暴自弃的发言说出口。帝弥托利在返回厨房时将那两支丢入了厨余垃圾中。这孩子该不会以为香烟被打湿就会无法使用？太浪费了。贝雷特腹诽着。高中生将闹钟取消，在等待晚餐的空闲时间，贝雷特抱着枕头令自己深陷入床垫内。思考几秒之后，他选了别的话题来填补这片沉默。  
“你该回家了，帝弥托利。”  
高中生没回应他，贝雷特却听到了从厨房传来盘子掉落在地上的声响。他理应安慰慌忙收拾残局的帝弥托利，但没有。贝雷特从床上坐起身，继续用平静的语气叙述着：“假期就要结束了。你总不能在这里长住下去。我可不想因为诱拐大财阀的继承人而被登载在社会版头条。”  
烤箱门被打开，芝士的香气在那一瞬间满溢了整个狭小的室内。帝弥托利带着隔热手套将料理捧到了电脑桌上。  
“今天是番茄芝士焗饭，我还加了些烟肉，把番茄酱换成了松子罗勒酱。昨天在看那部电影时你说想吃，所以尝试着做了出来。还有，晚饭后想喝茶还是咖啡？”  
深碟被融化的芝士铺满，这看起来的确比不知原材料产地的外送披萨要诱人。帝弥托利在贝雷特的手边放上餐具，手腕却被握住了。他的隔热手套被贝雷特微凉的手小心脱下。高中生仍想封上耳目沉浸在这荒唐的同居生活中，但他的老师不会放任他这么做。  
“无论你和家人发生了什么，只藏在这里解决不了任何问题。”  
帝弥托利稍稍练起了笑意，避开了他的视线。就像想要尝试着解释什么一样，高中生的嘴巴张张合合。那道菜的热气在两人之间升腾而上。或许帝弥托利不再有心情与他分享这个了。  
“解决问题……？你不明白，老师。”  
他的视线从地面游移到贝雷特的脸上，就像在昭示着什么一般，那双眼睛中蓝被阴郁染成深色。  
“就算是我，也有绝对不能做出妥协的事。”  
是吗？贝雷特没有继续将文字游戏玩下去的兴趣。他拿起茶勺将那道菜送入口，红茶应该很配这道菜中芝士的醇香味。  
“就第一次来说还算不错，不过调味料还是有些少了。比起这些——你的监护人曾联络过我。”  
“……罗德利古？他联络过老师了？他、他有没有因为我的事情而责怪你？”  
没有回答他的问题，贝雷特只是咬着勺子，含糊不清地说道：“你不该这样怀疑他。监护人没道理放任身为高中生的你离家出走。”  
帝弥托利微弱地反驳：“我已经成年了。”  
在生日时去游乐园庆祝，坐公交车会被轻易盗走钱包，在酒馆里大吵大闹的成年人？也许吧。  
“虽然我不知道你们之间究竟发生了什么。但你的监护人没有因此生气，还要我转告你——他会答应你的请求。”  
帝弥托利手中的餐具跌落到桌子上。贝雷特本以为他会欣喜，至少如释重负。但他只是睁大了眼睛，呢喃着：“是、是这样吗……”  
“所以，你到底请求了什么？是件麻烦事？”  
“不是的——！”  
反驳的话下意识脱出口，但帝弥托利明显没有想好解释的理由。贝雷特叹喟一声，他的随口一语或许变成了某种拷打，正在压迫着高中生的神经。他拿起自己盛满芝士的勺子塞到帝弥托利的嘴里。  
“不想说也没关系。这是你的私事。”  
帝弥托利将勺子取下，咀嚼过后回答了贝雷特的话。他看起来已经冷静下来了，甚至能对自己的菜做出评价：“……味道已经很重了，我按照菜谱的定量还多加了些。无论什么菜都加上致死量的盐和胡椒是老师的坏习惯。和香烟一样，我会让你改正的。”  
“快回家啦。”  
高中生因为这声抱怨而轻笑出声。他眼中的那些细碎光芒被再次点亮了，像沉在海中的星星。罗德利古的赞同或许对他而言的确是个好消息。  
“至于那个请求——我会向老师坦白的。请再给我些时间。”  
  
不坦白也没关系哦。  
帝弥托利如愿地与他的家人和解，虽然被强烈要求在自己的公寓继续住下，但贝雷特还是拒绝了高中生的请求。  
“每天都一起进入学校会被发现的。我可不想因此丢掉工作。”  
高中生勉强接受了这一冠冕堂皇的理由：“我知道了。就算我不在，老师也不能酗酒，香烟每天最多两支。好好吃饭，如果胃痛的话，不能只吃那些药片，及时给我发消息，号码没有变。还有，周末我可以过来吧？”  
贝雷特打了个哈欠：“钥匙在你手上，我又没打算拿回来。”  
“完全没有感到老师想改正的决心。不过——算了，就只剩下三个月而已。在这期间内，我会时不时过来拜访的。”  
最后那半句话威胁似地被加重了音调。  
“在回去的公交车上要小心。”  
这样叮嘱过后，两人交换了一枚吻。那孩子不会真的以为这种话会对他有效吧。在走廊的窗边确认帝弥托利安全乘上公交车后，贝雷特点燃了从口袋中抽出的香烟。  
“是啊，只剩下三个月了。”  
  
“在上次的测验中，最后一道题有很多人只写到泰勒展开的就放弃了。除掉发送的答案所给的方法，上一问得出的函数在给定域内收敛，你们可以试将泰勒展开的后几项看作幂级数来处理。虽然这不是课上内容，这项定义定理与引理也都当作扩展材料发到你们手中了。这是在大学中常用的方法，现在掌握也不算早。”  
圣诞假结束，假期中尽情狂欢的高中生们揉着睡眼出席在课堂中。比起数学，他们似乎对彼此在假期的见闻更有兴趣。贝雷特的课被那些青少年高高低低的讨论嬉笑声打断了不知多少次。他皱着眉头环顾教室，没人愿意照他的话打开书本，就连一贯认真的班长也没有。帝弥托利拿着没有打开笔帽的钢笔全神贯注地注视着贝雷特。  
高中生的目光似落在他的唇瓣与脖颈，又似在与他对视，就像在嫌他身上那件衬衫碍事一般。这目光也太露骨黏腻了，贝雷特几乎能猜出他现在到底在想些什么——总不可能是那些幂级数就对了。就算贝雷特再怎么能坦然面对，高中生那些不知收敛的绮思迟早会惹麻烦。  
他轻咳一声，想借此敛起青少年们的注意力：“如果对自己上回测验的成绩不满意，可以试着将最后一道题解出来上传到服务器中，如果你们能得出点说得通的答案，我会重新考虑你的成绩等级。期限为今天二十二点之前。给个提示，用到的阿尔贝定理在第二章第二小节。假期已经结束了，比起打听别人的圣诞节派对，尝试着证明下今天讲的定理说不定更有趣哦。”  
已经提交大学申请的高中生们不愿让数学等级扰了他们的兴致，贝雷特干巴巴的提议没人回应，他们中的大多数都盯着手机上的电子钟，数着秒等待着午餐时间。当个高中教师的确是个比他想象中还要艰难的任务，贝雷特叹了口气，在讲解的同时把手上的讲义卷成纸卷。在没被人发现时轻轻敲上班长的头。  
  
“老师，今天一起去餐厅吧。”  
再次被这么要求了。但帝弥托利没像一个月前那样拘谨地站在令人舒适的社交距离之外，他主动承接下了搬运教具的工作，紧跟在贝雷特身后。他的邀约带着些撒娇似的鼻音，灼热的呼吸几乎能洒在贝雷特裸露的脖颈上。  
“有约了。”  
“……每次都这么敷衍我，和老师约定的人到底是谁？”  
帝弥托利的语气骤然变冷。相约的当然是被藏在办公桌角落中的那盒香烟，但贝雷特不会据实以告。  
“你在我家住了那么久，不需要跟你的朋友们多聊聊吗？我看到那些孩子们已经结伴去了餐厅。”  
办公室没有旁人在，在进入时，帝弥托利轻轻合上了木门。将教具放在桌上后，他拉住想要离开房间的贝雷特的手臂，探身将自己的老师压在书桌边的墙。整理好的书被碰倒洒落至地面，帝弥托利的吻落在贝雷特的唇上，右手揽着他的腰，左手顺着腰线向着腰带探去。  
“这可是在学校。”  
贝雷特的双腿被迫分开，他能感受到高中生腿间的热度。在与人来人往的走廊仅有一门之隔的房间做爱的确令人兴奋，但他总不能随时监控着与他共享办公室的汉尼曼与马努埃拉。即使迟早要离开这间学校，也不能在这时因为与学生关系过密的丑闻被曝光而离开。  
刚被释放的嘴唇又被舔吻住，帝弥托利的舌头撬开贝雷特的牙关，轻轻掠过他的上颚，与他的舌头纠缠着。这孩子到底是在哪学会这个的？  
“告诉我那是谁，我就放开老师。”  
……我的挎包中放了套和润滑剂。贝雷特本想说这个的。  
看着恋人悄然移开的视线，帝弥托利的手臂收紧，不悦地低声猜测到：“是艾黛尔贾特？”  
究竟为什么会说出这个名字？贝雷特想不出帝弥托利这样猜测的理由。那位高傲的大小姐从不愿与自己一同进餐。但他没有反驳，只是揽过帝弥托利的脖子，修长的手指顺着他的发梢而上，按着高中生的后脑，加深了那枚吻。  
贝雷特的沉默以对却被帝弥托利当成了默认，高中生在他的耳边闷声说着：“经常能看到老师和她在私下交谈着什么，这可不是她的风格。”  
他伸出舌尖舔了舔贝雷特的耳廓，满意地看着恋人染上绯红的脸颊。  
“这场午餐会，也带上我一个。可以吧？”  
  
在上课用那样的眼神看着自己的教师是相当失礼的行为，贝雷特这样提醒了帝弥托利。他的抱怨和规劝在高中生的眼中毫无威胁性，或许早就预料到了教师的话，帝弥托利露出一幅无奈的表情：“抱歉。但是——在家中老师一直穿着便服，看着你今天穿正装打好领带的样子，我就有点忍不住了。”  
他看起来完全没想在学校中跟贝雷特保持适当的距离，高中生压低了声音在他的耳边建议着：“今晚可以去老师家里吗？“  
“我说过了吧，那样太引人注目了。“  
“那要不要来我的公寓？我的住处离学校很近。这样的话，老师明日也没必要早起坐公车赶来学校了。“  
高中生的语气像在红茶中加入的蜂蜜，在贝雷特的耳边发热流淌着。这提议对贝雷特倒是很有吸引力，但他仍拒绝了：“今晚有会议。“  
帝弥托利不悦地收了声。贝雷特在高中生的监视下走入餐厅。加尔古·马库的学校餐厅甚至有侍者，与那些少爷小姐们共同进餐时还要兼顾餐桌礼仪。自己的喉咙长久没得到尼古丁的安抚，进入餐厅的贝雷特只感到没由来的烦躁感。  
身为被弗雷斯贝尔古家雇佣的贴身保镖，贝雷特不应忽略那位大小姐的午餐时间。但艾黛尔贾特曾声明自己不愿在进食过程中被打扰，拜此所赐，他的数学教师也能忙里偷闲地点上支烟。所以，当她被卷入这件麻烦事时，贝雷特甚至感到有些歉意。  
“今天有佐炖维罗娜和炖高丽菜。但昨天我在老师家里给你做的那道炖菜已经放过了太多的芝士，所以替你选了后面的那个。甜品有布鲁赞和蜜桃雪酪，老师一直在吃胃药，我把咖啡换成了杯热红茶。还要和往常一样加蜂蜜吗？“  
坐在餐桌对面的艾黛尔贾特看着帝弥托利将托盘上的菜一道道地摆在贝雷特面前。如果不去继承财阀，她的弟弟或许也能成为一个不错的餐厅侍者。将最后的鲱鱼切成块放入口，等待口中包裹着奶油的苦味散去后，艾黛尔贾特纤长的手指掠过银质的餐具，将餐刀放入盘边。帝弥托利落座在贝雷特身旁，对艾黛尔贾特说着：“不用在意我。请继续你们的话题。“  
“本来我是打算找老师商量一下有关俱乐部下任部长的事。不过——算了，也没必要一定在今天决定。“  
尽管这场邀约根本不存在，但她仍好心地替贝雷特解了围。艾黛尔贾特觉得帝弥托利望向他的目光中夹杂着些狡黠与得意。太蠢了，真是太蠢了。她的弟弟幼稚得令人发笑，但她甚至觉得疲于因此扯动嘴角。  
“这种要紧事还是早些决定比较好。马球部的下任部长在比赛之后就选好了，那位二年级生已经接手了照顾赛马和训练的工作。更何况，老师也很忙，你总不能因为这件事再邀请老师一次吧。“  
“非常感谢你的关心。但我这里的情况不同，你是没办法理解的。“  
比起历史悠久的加尔古·马库学校的马球部，艾黛尔贾特所创立的俱乐部要稚嫩得多，找一个能够延续俱乐部理想的后辈并不容易。  
“无论如何，如果有‘我’能帮忙的地方，请尽管开口。“  
沉默地听着两人之间的言语往来，贝雷特在没由来的重压下将餐盘中的高丽菜卷送入口中。这张餐桌上释放出来的诡异气氛令用餐的人们议论纷纷。  
呷了一口杯中的餐后咖啡，在为不可闻的叹息中，艾黛尔贾特再次道了谢。  
“那么，这次就算你欠我的。“  
描金咖啡杯敲在杯碟上，她姐姐的口中突然说出这句话，帝弥托利疑惑的目光逡巡在两人中间，却没有人为他解答。


	9. 第六章 下

贝雷特和那些青少年们一起度过了学期的最后三个月。为了能让自己的大学申请书显得漂亮一点，贝雷特在这几个月中接受了不少咨询。在保护艾黛尔贾特和想方设法当个老师的同时，他仍需编造出自己并不存在的入学经验指导那些单纯的孩子们。哦，还有帝弥托利。拿到他公寓钥匙的高中生仿佛享受于从自家的高级公寓搭乘公车拜访贫民窟的过程。如果没有被明确地拒绝或无法推诿的会面，帝弥托利总是会在放学后出现在他的房门前。贝雷特不得不打起精神来应付年轻人。  
“你不用去陪朋友们吗？毕业之后像这样聚在一起的机会会变少，这是我的经验。”  
“但是他们能照顾好自己。我可不放心让老师一个人准备晚餐。”  
高中生会带来些食材，贝雷特猜测那些是会出现在法嘉斯旗下冷链顶端的高档海鲜和肉，帝弥托利的厨艺也更加精进了——至少不会像最初的几天那样总是用错调味料。如果贝雷特没有被高中生严格控制酒精摄入量的话，他们的晚餐的确能因此成为一种乐事。  
没有威士忌的牛眼肉就像受潮的香烟，勉强下咽而已。如果还要被强迫佐以青花菜就更悲惨了。但帝弥托利的年纪还不足以支撑他明白这些。  
为了迎接这位时常造访的不速之客，贝雷特需要将他的烟酒手枪小心藏好，关于名为托马修的那位图书管理者的调查也被迫推迟。  
——“不该是这样。”  
贝雷特的目光从摆在他身前的电脑屏幕游移到帝弥托利的脸上。而后者正面对着题目苦思冥想着。  
“这道题不该写错。”  
“算法已经超出范围了。”  
“你已经十八岁了，是个成年人，应该具备了成年人应有的数学水平——就像你在入学申请书中所声明的那样。你们是我的第一届毕业生，如果成绩有名无实，会影响我身为教师的声誉。”  
他岸然回应着，高中生稍稍浏览了之后的题目，冗长的积分式撞入他的视线，这令教养良好的小少爷重重叹了口气，颓然抱怨着：“老师，我恨你。”  
被责备的教师坦然笑着：“这是我们的约定，如果不能把这些解决明天就不能过来。我确信这些天的拜访已经消耗了你太多本该用于学业上的精力。”  
“这我明白，但是——”帝弥托利放弃似的挥着笔甩出了几个数字，“最近你总是用这种理由拒绝约会，是我的错觉吗？”  
贝雷特敲击着键盘，输入偷拍下的托马修的侧脸照片，与信息库中的资料比对着面容。他全神贯注地在那之中寻找线索，屏幕上色彩变幻的像素点映在他的镜片上，发出绿色的荧光。贝雷特知道自己本应专注于此，他的喉结上下滚动了两下，想随便找些能搪塞高中生的词，但他不由想到那天的阿密多大桥，贝雷丝与他难得的通话。  
“你打算怎么办？”  
毋须多言，他能明白他的姐姐话中所指。  
“在长期任务中与旁人牵扯过多总是件麻烦事，更何况是布雷达德家的小少爷。难道父亲去世得太早以致没有教会你怎么当个佣兵？所以，你打算怎么办？”  
这是相当严厉的控诉了。扑面的湿冷空气绞着他的呼吸，有什么藏在他大脑皮层深处的东西几欲炸裂。杰拉尔特精通射击、药物与交涉，并且尽己所能地将这些教给他的孩子们。他在里世界用一把枪积攒起了足以被称为“坏刃”的名望和不菲的财富，但这没有用，这位无往不胜的佣兵仍会被人欺骗害死。不要与那些人牵扯太多。他仿佛听到自己的姐姐在这样不断叮嘱。贝雷特决然否定着：“我不会。”  
对于贝雷丝的立场而言，将他们珍贵的通讯时间累牍在这些无用之事上相当不合算。  
“我不会。我是说，他喜欢的是他那位从名牌大学毕业的数学教师，而不是一个佣兵。那些孩子总不会把心思放在我们这些人的身上——你也明白这一点。只要将事实托出，我能在任务结束时抽身，要不然呢？所以，比起这些，给我下一个任务的情报。”  
敲击键盘的手指在那瞬间凝滞住了。“……老师？”听到帝弥托利的呼唤，贝雷特将自己从回忆中抽离，高中生的脸骤然撞入他的视线。  
“没什么，突然想起了我的姐姐。”  
贝雷特据实相告。  
“有机会介绍给我认识吧，老师的家人们。”  
怎么会有那样的机会。贝雷特这样想着，却对高中生的请求不置可否。  
  
结业式的前日，修道学院。  
“那么就这样，明天见。啊，抱歉，只有今晚不行哦。虽然是珍贵的派对前夜，但我的时间已经被预定了。”  
希尔凡向女孩们眨眨眼，在那视线尽头，她们发现了帝弥托利的身影。女孩子们识趣地拎起挎包与希尔凡纷纷告别。  
“今天不打算去老师家吗？真难得。所以，占用我宝贵的夜晚，是要做什么呢，殿下？”  
他本以为帝弥托利会如往常一样要求他注意自己的人际关系，至少会对那个用于称呼他的外号有所抱怨，却没想到他只是坦率地回答了自己的问题：“我需要为明天做准备，所以拜托你帮忙参考——我是这么想的，但是如果这会耽误你……”  
“哦，当然不会！”希尔凡打断了他的班长，“我很高兴能为你提些建议，就交给我吧！说真的，你不能穿制服来参加你的结业式，而我对你的品味没什么期待。我现在还记得你生日前的那场约会中穿的那件卫衣，你不能因为老师喜欢它就一直穿着，甚至是在马球部的庆祝派对中。那些新入部新人们甚至以为你是在那间餐厅中打工的服务生。”  
帝弥托利冷静的话语打碎了希尔凡的侃侃而谈。  
“这跟穿着没关系。明天我的确打算穿制服出席，我是想找你帮我选枚订婚戒指。结业式之后，我打算向老师求婚。”  
“至少别穿制服啦，绝对会让女孩子们失望的。不，等等——你刚刚在说什么？求婚？”  
希尔凡的嘴巴张张合合，艰难地从喉咙中挤出些机械的词句。  
“求婚？明天？向老师？！”  
女神保佑，没人听得到希尔凡的惊呼声，他们是最后两个离开教室的人。这声音高昂清晰，却裹挟着发言者的某种难以自抑的雀跃。这令帝弥托利没有来地回想到了那次俱乐部的庆功宴，希尔凡用着相似的语调招呼侍者给终于成年的部员们捧上人生中第一杯苦啤酒。  
希尔凡本以为自己得花些时间才能完全接受他的话，或者接受之前便说些激烈的言语制止他的决定。但没有，或许从帝弥托利翘掉那场宴会开始，接连的突发状况已经麻痹了自己的神经。  
“可没人告诉我你们进展的这么快。但是——不行，我可不想当你的同谋。你们的‘私定终生‘如果被那些大叔们发现了一定是场腥风血雨。以防万一我还是提醒你一下，罗德利古一定不会同意的哦。我几乎能看见我被我父亲严刑拷问并且骂我为什么不早点阻止你的未来了。所以算我求你就当我完全不知道这件事——”  
“实际上，罗德利古已经同意了。“  
“啊？啊，啊……诶？“  
他可怜的青梅竹马挤压着声带，发出不成句的气音。希尔凡压低了声音，在帝弥托利身边喃喃说道：“这、这可能吗？他是很宠你没错啦。我没有说老师不好，但我不认为罗德利古会允许法嘉斯的继承人和他结婚。虽然这些话由我说出来有些别扭，但好几个正在和我约会的女孩子都在向我打听你喜好，就算是透出能和你结婚的消息，也能令那些女孩子们家的股票涨停三天。你的婚事可是能登上日报头条的大事诶。“  
“那她们再不必为此费心了。“  
希尔凡看到帝弥托利的脸颊染上绯红，喉结上下跳动了两下。他看似正在为之后的发言深思熟虑，希尔凡顿时有一种不好的预感。  
“我放弃了继承权，法嘉斯会在之后不久找个新的继承人。这样一来，他们就没立场对我的事指手画脚了。”  
“不你等一下。”  
他觉得自己没能完全理解帝弥托利的话。接连的刺激对他的大脑产生了足够的压力或许影响到了听力也说不定。放弃继承权？疯了。他或者他这位金发的青梅竹马，总是有一个人的理智出现了问题。他需要止住脚步好好地琢磨那其中的含义，这是什么新品种的玩笑话？和在学院旁那家沙龙推出的新品血腥玛丽加个生鸡蛋一样？如果自己为此惊呼尖叫，会不会被拿着正在摄录的手机的英古利特和雅妮特会不会从走廊转角中冲出来嘲笑？  
但转角处没有任何人。  
他花了不少时间正视现实，久到帝弥托利几乎要抛下他走出校门。这可能不是个玩笑。希尔凡失笑出声，他加紧脚步上前揽住帝弥托利的肩膀，爽朗地说着：“这太帅了！你是认真的？为了老师放弃继承权？这是哪里来的浪漫喜剧，可真是疯得不行，不过你猜怎么着？我支持你，兄弟。”  
“你当然会支持我。要不然呢？”帝弥托利游刃有余，毫无安抚红发青梅竹马的意愿，自顾地在手机上翻找着店铺的地址，“关于戒指的种类，订婚戒指上应该镶嵌宝石。但老师是男性，我该使用店中给出的款式还是要求他们定制比较好？”  
“那种事怎样都无所谓！你以后还会住在菲尔蒂亚的庄园中吗？大学怎么办？就算老师在修道学院任教，也难以支付你的大学学费吧？”  
“总会有办法的。我更改了志愿的大学，申请书已经从从菲尔蒂亚政经转寄到了加尔古·马库附近的学院。我会在上学的期间去打工，我还能收到我的信托金——这与继承权无关，它应该足够支付大学学费了。”  
“……用法嘉斯‘前‘继承人的信托金支付大学学费？你几乎能把那座学院买下来。”  
收到了预料之外的答复，帝弥托利放松似地长叹一声：“那就好。我也许还能帮老师换间公寓。他住在阿密多南岸犯罪率最高的街区，这太危险了。”  
“哦，他会乐意接受的。”  
他只能这样故作冷静评价着，要不然呢？希尔凡觉得此时陷入疯狂定是他们两人，如果他仍清醒，一定会想出些力挽狂澜的话语。  
“你们真的走到那一步了吗？你曾说过在老师的房间中发现了一把手枪——这可不是能轻易入手的物件。你对他的了解仅限于与你有关的层面，以防万一，我可以帮你调查……”  
帝弥托利迅速回答着，打断了希尔凡的话。  
“没什么大不了的。老师独自一人住在那所公寓中，当然要准备些武器防身。至于老师的身世——”高中生咬住嘴唇，歉疚的神色稍纵即逝，“我相信罗德利古已经调查过了足够多的。”  
那当然。就算帝弥托利宣布放弃法嘉斯，罗德利古也不会放任他与来历不明的男人结婚。男人，哦，男人。希尔凡后知后觉，高声叹道：“所以你不仅要求结婚，还在那些元老面前公开出柜？我、我真的……哈。精彩极了。为什么不叫上我？我超想看那些人惊掉下巴的表情。”  
他夸张地摇了摇头，久违的、足够刺激神经的意外事件令希尔凡兴奋地挥舞起手臂，他勉强组织起语言：“没想到你是我们之中最早结婚的那个。你们有没有考虑过蜜月旅行？在那之前的单身派对就交给我吧。我家酒庄里存了不少旧世界的名品，挑一桶与你生日相同的装瓶怎么样？”  
“蜜月旅行——这、这些事就让老师决定吧。我们需要先考虑那枚订婚戒指，已经不早了。”  
希尔凡用手肘轻轻敲向帝弥托利的手臂：“就交给我吧，我有附近所有会馆的折扣卡。如果打算定居在这里，那你就没有办法照顾作为生日礼物送到你家的那匹赛马了。放心交给我吧，我会好好照顾那姑娘的。”  
  
与此同时，校园内。  
大部分学生都选择在毕业舞会上前彻夜狂欢，修道学院附近的沙龙台位早已被刚刚成年的高中生们纷纷占满。没人愿意在俱乐部的训练场上浪费仅剩的高中生涯，尤其是相当冷门的古典格斗俱乐部。  
“不用去陪你的朋友们吗？还是说，你们做班长的都不愿意参加那些派对？”  
很明显，艾黛尔贾特选择放弃那些，继续呆在俱乐部中整理防具。没在意贝雷特话中的“你们”所暗示的，这位俱乐部的创始人轻叹了一口气，将最后的金属制盔甲放置在武器架之上，确认了待处理的物品清单，在其末尾签上了自己的全名。  
“没必要亲自将所有事打点吧。你应该信任你选出的下任负责人，他能处理好。”  
他的话或许触及到了某种雷区，女高中生蹙起了眉头。  
“我怀疑他只是想讨好与阿斯特拉忒亚有关的人。国立博物馆答应了修道学院将这些武具借用一年的要求，是时候还回去了。将这件事告知那位俱乐部的下一位部长，他居然丝毫没有向博物馆继续争取这些的意向。”  
“放过他吧，毕竟不是所有的学生都能说服他的父母为了自己的课余活动每年向博物馆捐赠数百万。”  
“问题不出在那里。格斗的技术可以勤加磨练，俱乐部的活动资金会有人替他考虑周全，我只想找到一个把我所开始的继续下去的人，我想看到他的诚意但是……没有。”  
他们之间的对话陷入沉默，为期一年的指导并没有让贝雷特对这项耗费甚巨的昂贵运动会产生兴趣。他勉强从手机屏幕上分出些注意力回答女高中生的话：“……真可怜。那位下任部长明明是个很优秀的孩子。”  
“这就是为什么我从不在其他成员面前指责他。很遗憾，那个人已经是我们的最佳选择了。菲尔迪南特与贾斯帕尔也会因为毕业而退出。更糟糕的是，俱乐部的指导教师——你也会在这学期结束时离职。”  
最后的信息被记录完毕，把这份资料备份后传送给博物馆的对接工作人员后，艾黛尔贾特将手中的笔记本重重合上。她所申请的坐落在安巴尔的大学距离修道学院有两个小时的航程，自己与这些武具或许已再无瓜葛了。  
“提及离职——你应该会潇洒地离开这里吧？”  
突然被提问的贝雷特耸了耸肩，艾黛尔贾特只言及离职，但他觉得女高中生是在质问更多的：“当然了。你离开后，继续呆在这里阿斯特拉忒亚也不会给身为护卫的我更多的佣金，我可不能只靠着那点教师薪水生活。我正在编写一份要发送给蕾雅的辞职信。与此同时，我已经接下了另外的任务，在帕迈拉。”  
这封信言辞诚恳，贝雷特有自信能令蕾雅相信自己更愿意守在父亲埋葬的小镇生活，并且已在帕迈拉找到了一份薪水可观的体面工作。他尽己所能地编织出柔软的词句堆砌在屏幕上。  
佣兵关闭了手机上的文档。白色的荧光被收入后台露出了手机系统所设定的封面，贝雷特注视于此的视线有些恍惚。玩笑一般没道理的联系，令贝雷特想到高中生那部被他丢入河中的手机和那之上的照片。被欺骗的、深受恋慕之苦的孩子拍下了他的脸，阳光灿烂得足以令藏在外表下的脏污凝滞。贝雷特仍记得帝弥托利第一次来拜访时传来的照片，就像镜中映像一般，那张年轻的帝弥托利笑得也如同阳光般灼烈。繁阔的庭院堂皇的宅邸，血统优良的赛马与宠物狗，他本该属于那些。而不是受潮一般黯淡的小巷，和连光都照不进的逼仄公寓。  
我可没打算和你们，尤其是那孩子产生更多的联系。贝雷特撑起一丝笑意，却没将这句话说出口，女高中生点了点头。她望向窗外，明天将会有毕业典礼与狂欢，没人会在派对前夜在学校准备考试或为比赛练习，为明天做准备的毕业生们已陆续返回家中。  
“已经完成了。”  
俱乐部的交接工作繁多，艾黛尔贾特已向家中告知自己会离开学院的时间。贝雷特尽职地在手机上确认着今日执行护卫任务的保镖的脸和车牌号。离校之后，没打算参加毕业式的弗雷斯贝尔古家大小姐便结束了她的高中生涯，贝雷特也将完成长达一年毫无波澜的护卫任务——本应是这样的。  
默读手机上的信息，贝雷特顿时感觉一份漫出寒意绞上他的四肢。他趋势僵硬的手指划过屏幕，再次确认着传来的每一串字符。佣兵望向女高中生，而后者正在因他的异样而投来疑惑的视线。没作出任何解释，贝雷特关闭了室内的所有光源，走到窗边确认着校外的状况。  
——校门已被关闭，还未离校的学生们只能由旁门出入。车牌数被发送到贝雷特手机中的把黑色车辆在旁门静静等待着，静谧的景象却如粘腻冰冷的手划过皮肤般令人悚然。  
“跟我走。”  
虽然心存疑惑，艾黛尔贾特仍跟随着贝雷特离开了训练室。  
“为什么是这个方向？我没有需要在学校处理的事了。”  
“去更衣室，我在那里藏了枪。  
佣兵的冷然语调令女高中生止住了问话，只茫然被他拉到了学院内的男更衣室。  
“发生了什么事？”  
贝雷特仍没将室内的光源点亮。在暗淡的光线中，艾黛尔贾特看着不停翻找着衣柜的贝雷特，终于将疑问抛出。  
“我在这里藏了M16和野马，子弹、混合抗生素、医用纱布和防弹衣。这个给你——”  
艾黛尔贾特勉强接住他丟来的物件，窗外路灯传来的些微光线令她勉强分辨出手中的东西，是一件防弹衣。软体部分传来织物触感令女高中生感到错愕，她的问句没有得到佣兵的任何回应。而后者从再次从柜中取出一台黑色的夜视仪，“应该用不上这个。”贝雷特把手中的重物换成了黑色的步枪，将枪口指向墙边向后拉动枪柄，铜色的子弹在跌出弹匣的一瞬间被手掌接住。他究竟是怎样把这些危险品带入校园内的？  
“至少告诉我发生了什么。”  
摆弄枪械的贝雷特终于舍得分给女高中生的再次质问一些注目，在分开男更衣室的百叶窗确认校园外的状况后，佣兵对弗雷斯贝尔古家的继承人用了命令式：“与你的家人联系——用那种没有联系过阿斯特拉忒亚其他人的私人号码。接你来的车辆与保镖们已经被别人控制了。”  
贝雷特能看出艾黛尔贾特那瞬间的动摇，女高中生蹙眉：“我不明白，那些人看起来……”  
“没有异常，但那条信息有问题。每天的信息都是由弗雷斯贝尔古直接控股的电信公司直接发送到我的手机上，信息的来源号码与发送的时间相关。今天你的离校时间比往常要晚，但那串号码却和昨天相同。踏上那辆车的你有可能活不过今天。”  
理解了贝雷特话中的含义，艾黛尔贾特如坠冰窖，她觉得自己的声音几乎要冻结在耳边：“你的意思是……”  
“信号劫持，或者别的什么手段。他你的敌对者们相当谨慎，除了这处细节，这条信息的行文措辞滴水不露，如果没有那层加密，连我都会被骗过。”  
艾黛尔贾特抿住嘴唇，握紧了手中的防弹衣：“但，怎么可能。他们怎么会知道这些。”  
“那些人早就渗透了这所学院——这正是我前几周在调查的事。你还记得图书馆的那位托马修先生吗？我相信前几天他的意外死亡就是你父亲下的手，如果他还活着，那些人也不必用这么麻烦的方式绑架你了。”  
贝雷特行云流水般地将已清弹完毕的步枪扛到肩上，再将手枪别在大衣氅下的腰间。佣兵用着目光询问女高中生，艾黛尔贾特拨通了一串号码。  
机械的忙音响彻室内。  
“情况比想象中还要更糟。”贝雷特判断着，“‘那些人如果有所行动，必将竭尽全力。‘这是你父亲告诉我的。如果我没猜错的话，明天对于你来说应该不止是高中毕业式。”  
“……是的。”艾黛尔贾特面色阴沉地将手机收起，“明天我会正式成为弗雷斯贝尔古家的家主。”  
女高中生从昏暗的室内望向窗外，白色的百叶窗将加尔古·马库的夜色割裂，但艾黛尔贾特仍能从那缝隙中流入的浓稠黑暗中分辨出异常。那些没能等来继承人的保镖们撕裂了伪装，纷纷从车中取出枪械，她猛然站起身，在意识到发生了什么之前，刺目的火光从枪口爆出，上前询问的门房胸前裂出血花。  
“……！”  
她将惊呼声吞入喉咙。  
“‘必将竭尽全力‘吗。对付能够毫不在乎地杀掉这座学校的敌人，我也不必再顾忌什么了。”贝雷特向她颌首，但艾黛尔贾特却隐约觉得他在笑，“放心吧，我会把你安全送到继承仪式上。”


	10. 第七章 上

“把它交给我吧，我不想做只被人保护的那个。”  
顺着女高中生的视线望去，贝雷特把玩着手中的枪。  
“和那些博物馆中藏品不同，这可不是你的玩具。”  
艾黛尔贾特蹙眉，那双宝石般紫色的眼睛流露出不赞同的神色。佣兵难得笑了，带着些令人不悦的傲慢。  
“没经过训练的人想要拿起这把步枪都不算易事，遑论用它来防身。不过……”贝雷特向自己的衣柜扬了扬下巴，“里面有把勃朗宁，没空教给你怎么用。好奇用法的话就去You*ube找段。放心吧，小口径子弹，以你的精准度杀不了人。“  
我不在乎那些。女高中生将反驳的话语吞回了喉咙，虽然这些刻薄地否定令人不爽，但艾黛尔贾特明白贝雷特言辞之间对她的回护。  
窗外传来刺耳的刹车声，艾黛尔贾特屏住呼吸，用焦急的目光询问着贝雷特。后者用肉眼确认着校门前那些没入黑夜中的身影。  
“客人不少。看来弗雷斯贝尔古的嫡系平日中积攒起的怨恨令那些人连表面上的和平也不愿维持了吗，这里可是所学校啊。“  
贝雷特没理会贝雷特话语中的讽刺，艾黛尔贾特用单手将自己的长发梳起绑在脑后，她依言取出袖珍手枪拿在右手中。  
“那么，我还需要做什么？“  
“那些人总不会想到自家的大小姐会藏在男更衣室里。保持联络，在这里等我。“  
贝雷特戴上墨镜，然后敲了敲自己耳间的微型耳麦以作示意。  
  
女高中生蜷缩在窗边，纤长的手指掠过枪柄。闪着冷冽银光的枪管的寒意在她的掌心四散着，她发现自己的手指在颤抖，与在俱乐部拿起的那些夸张的双手剑不同，艾黛尔贾特无论如何也无法将手中的凶器沾上人体的温度。  
她知道自己不该擅自行动，恐惧令她宁愿抱着这把手枪守在这间更衣室中等待她的保护者归来。但耳机中只传来了些杂音，那位佣兵没向她解释过关于现状的任何事。在透不过气来的黑暗中，艾黛尔贾特强迫自己站起身望向窗外，枪杀了修道学院的所有护卫，那些人已经闯入了学院内。  
手指不自觉地收紧，她突然听到室外传来某种开关被接通的机械回响，没等意识到那些声响的意义，女高中生的视线骤然被围在院内的泛光灯具点亮。在那瞬间修道学院明亮如白昼，受激的双眼甚至感到刺痛。  
发生了什么！是那些人的杰作还是佣兵的战略？  
艾黛尔贾特尽力忍住不适，勉强分辨出室外的状况。入侵者似乎也对这异状一无所知，闯入学院的脚步犹豫了一瞬。仅凭借着这个瞬间，瞄准镜后的紫色瞳孔捕捉到了猎物，手指弯曲按下扳机，伴随一声闷响，入侵者的头被子弹穿过。毫无征兆，没人意识到发生了什么，包括那些站在死者身旁的同伴们。站在炽光灯下平坦理石路上的入侵者是完美的活靶，佣兵没慈悲到给予他们重整阵型的时间。接连射出的子弹在入侵者的身上炸开，四散出的体液几乎在楼前激出血雾，死者与生者悲惨地狂舞，他们的惨叫声毫无保留地传入艾黛尔贾特的耳中。  
“是陷阱？！”  
终于意识到狙击手的存在，袭击者怒吼着，他们慌乱地判断射击的来向，在学院内寻找掩体。  
——也就到此为止了，倒是比想象中的还要有效。贝雷特这样判断着。  
强光灯的电源被骤然切断，学院再次坠入暗夜中。凭借着描摹在脑海中的记忆，贝雷特稍稍调转枪口连续射出按动扳机，两个因为突然降临的黑暗而犹豫的入侵者被射穿了太阳穴。

“听得到吗？”  
贝雷特的声音骤然在耳边响起，目睹了这场屠杀的女高中生几乎要惊叫出声。她抚住胸口深呼吸着，用着破碎的声音回应了那句问话。  
“……嗯，没问题。”  
“那些人中的大部分已经被消灭了，来你的教室与我会合。”  
比起教室专用的男更衣室，三年级的教室坐落在学院内更加靠近校门的位置。移动到教室中难道不会遭遇到那些袭击者吗？在炽光灯下炸开的肢体，染脏理石的血浆，死者的惨叫声，艾黛尔贾特几乎觉得双腿发软。将疑问压抑在心中，女高中生扶着矗立在侧的衣柜勉强站起，依言离开了更衣室。  
  
接受过强光刺激的双眼无法适应黑暗，艾黛尔贾特无法计算自己在这条本应熟悉的通路中几乎要跌到的次数。学生用小羊皮鞋敲击在檀木制地板之上，贝雷特的催促使女高中生无法在意响彻在走廊内的脚步声。教室朝南，打发闲暇时光的高中生们走出教室便可沐在阳光下。艾黛尔贾特骤然闯入夜间的走廊中，月光代替了温度灼人的阳光照射在她脸上。  
“站在那别动。”  
耳机中突兀传来贝雷特的指示，来不及思索缘由，女高中生下意识地在走廊的落地窗边止住了脚步。教室的另一端突然传来了杂乱的脚步声，艾黛尔贾特下意识地屏住呼吸，握紧了手中的枪。  
“在这里！”  
敌人发现了她的身影，复数的人影聚集在她面前。  
究竟是哪里出了错！  
将质问声吞入喉咙，她呆愣地看着袭击者在她的眼前抬起枪口，绝望如潮水般覆翻她仅剩的冷静，理智告诉自己绝没可能跑赢袭击者枪中的子弹，艾黛尔贾特颤抖地抬起手臂，摆出僵硬的射击姿势。  
“闭上眼睛。”  
那位佣兵的声线倒是一如既往地游刃有余，甚至在指令中吞掉了几个辅音，就好像在嘴中含着什么异物一样。出乎预料的是，艾黛尔贾特觉得自己紧绷的神经被这样的低哑语调稍稍安抚了。  
她依言闭上双眼，子弹炸开玻璃射穿血肉的声音在耳边响起，惨叫声与扑面而至的血腥味几乎将她淹没窒息。惨剧归于平静，女高中生颤抖地呼吸着，早春的寒意从被子弹破坏的窗灌入走廊，迟迟滞在落雨边缘的潮湿空气裹挟着血肉气息冲入呼吸道，艾黛尔贾特觉得自己的肺在冰冷地烧灼。  
收回几乎已经毫无知觉的手臂，她认为自己有了足够的准备面对这一切，但在死尸充盈视线的霎那，强烈的不适感仍从胃部涌向喉咙。——幸好自己没在俱乐部活动之前在餐厅点上一份晚餐。艾黛尔贾特抚住胸口，确认自己仍能呼吸之后，她压抑着薄怒质问佣兵。  
“你把我当诱饵？”  
“向你道歉，但，‘我不想做只被人保护的那个。‘你自己这样建议过的。多亏了你，一个制高点就解决了这么多。我在三层的职员室，通路已经被清理干净了。放心过来吧，大小姐。”  
她没在那句话中感到任何歉疚，佣兵的话漫不经心，甚至在那句称呼之后深深呼出一口气。艾黛尔贾特曾见过贝雷特毫无顾忌地在禁烟的学院中夹着香烟批改试卷，他该不会在刚刚的狙击中也点了支，伴着烧毁廉价烟叶所散发出麻痹神经的尼古丁对着他们的脑袋按下扳机？  
艾黛尔贾特快步走过熟悉的通路，依佣兵所言，她没再遇到任何人。这太过分了。女高中生重重落下脚步，是那位佣兵卓有自信能掌控战局？还是他没将该保护之人的性命放在眼中？她感到愤怒，却觉得撕扯着心脏的重压渐渐散去了。  
  
进入职员室，闯入视线的是台被架设在窗边的枪。佣兵靠在一旁抬手向她示意，熹微的火光闪耀着，香烟的死尸在他手指间挥发缭绕着。  
“我说过，我讨厌这个味道。”  
艾黛尔贾特向他传达了自己的不豫，她的手指从枪柄上脱开，拢了拢被汗水沾湿的额发。佣兵没为自己的尼古丁向这位大小姐抗争什么，只将它扔下踩灭。  
“总比火药味要好。”  
佣兵走到她的身后将房门关严，返身将电脑的数据线接入伺服器。借由屏幕发出的冷荧光，艾黛尔贾特看到地板上的香烟蒂头不止一枚。  
“就算明天离职，我也不愿被人发现在学院内开了枪。弗雷斯贝尔古家会将这些垃圾打扫干净吧？”  
她当然知道佣兵话中所指不是那些用过的香烟，女高中生再次忆起了那些扭曲的尸体。她下意识地闭上了眼睛：“我不确定我们是否有这样的余裕……如果能联系的上我的家人的话，但我打不通那个号码。”  
“没关系，就算你父亲再怎么迟钝也该察觉出异状了。我们只需要在这里等人接应——如果他们还有余力的话。”  
会来的。艾黛尔贾特本想向佣兵承诺，但话语却哽在了喉咙。周遭极静，她能听到自己的心跳声和贝雷特敲击键盘的机械声。  
“我……”  
女高中生艰难编织出话语，却被佣兵打断了：“我已经解决掉了大部分的。还剩三个在东栋的实验楼中，他们应该已经猜到了我的位置，暂时不会轻举妄动。三个人不足以搜索整个修道学院，不过——如果你的敌人们足够执着，下一批袭击者应该已经踏上来路了。我猜那些人不会仁慈地只带手枪。”  
是生是死，取决于下一位造访修道学院来客的立场。  
她的耳边传来步枪装弹的咔嚓轻响声，如果仍有闯入修道学院的人，那位佣兵也依然会将这些子弹射入他们的头吧。艾黛尔贾特却无法坦率地感到开心，渡过冬季的学校被满扁的艳色蔷薇花妆点，每到正时便会笼在女神之塔旷阔的排钟鸣响下。却被涌现的血淹没了，没有棺材与墓碑，这也成了坟场。那些人的尸体似乎不值得被人哀悼，佣兵言及“打扫”，那意味着什么？他的笑带着冷意，死亡变成了切身之事。女高中生下意识地在脑海中描摹出令人畏惧的场景。  
感受到她眼神流露出的动摇，比起那些血，佣兵的语调色调浅淡：“为他们感到难过？最好不要——就当我为你上的最后一课，如果不杀掉，我们的下场会更惨。”  
女高中生摇了摇头，银色的长发掠过肩膀：“我没有。”她望向屏幕的荧光，挑了个能分散自己注意力的话题：“你骇入了学院的防火墙？”  
电脑的屏幕被分割成了数块视窗，墨色将视窗染成了黑玻璃，将学院内敌人的举动毫无保留地在佣兵眼底铺展着。  
“——虽然不是做不到，但那也太耗时了。”贝雷特拿出一张卡片，艾黛尔贾特无法再黑暗中分辨出上面的文字，“是西提斯的权限卡。如果有机会，替我转告这位副校长。无论再怎么精妙的锁，将钥匙放在它的身边便没有意义。”  
如果你执意将它偷来，西提斯再怎么戒备也无济于事吧。艾黛尔贾特看着贝雷特在监控敌人动向的同时在数据库中将拍到自己身影的片段剪掉删除。有这个必要吗，现在？读懂了女高中生眼中流露出的疑惑，贝雷特随意回应着：“当然。如果弗雷斯贝尔古执意掩饰，可以将这场冲突描述为流亡到学校内的暴力组织妄图绑架学生却与学院内的保镖发生预料之外的枪战，我和你的名字没必要出现在那上面。”  
佣兵毫不犹豫地用长句编织出谎言，但艾黛尔贾特明白他不是，至少不只是为了雇主的声誉。  
“你很在乎蕾雅。”  
“我只不想让位高权重的修道学院校长知道我在利用她，那位女士是加尔古·马库实际上的掌权者。拿到酬金却被她厌恶，怎么想都是不合算的买卖。”他一如往常的冰冷于语气中裹挟了层模糊的暖雾，“更何况，她仍认为我父亲在帕迈拉一座临海的小镇上平静地遥望芙朵拉，只是执意不愿与她联络而已。而不是已经……”  
伴着周身的硝烟味，他的话被回车键敲下的机械声所打断。  
“他们来了。”  
他们？敌人还是同伴？不禁望向校门外的街道，艾黛尔贾特被佣兵拉回了窗下的隐蔽处。  
“不是个好消息。很明显，那三个人接到了停在原地的指令。”  
原来把那些人的性命留着是为了这个。脑海中突然浮现出这样的想法，女高中生看着贝雷特将屏幕所有视窗转到某个位置，凝神判断着来人的数目与装备。  
“敌人在哪？”  
“地下车库的出口，他们当然不会再想尝试从校门闯入。但敌人若一直呆在建筑物内，我便没办法狙击。”  
近身搏斗不算是他的强项，遑论与拿着MP5的复述敌人们。佣兵的话却被些难得的焦躁缠上了，他抽出手枪向着电脑射出两枚子弹，确认设备完全损毁后收回了螺装在窗边的狙击步枪。贝雷特在背包中摸出部小型设备，在伺服器上安装接收器后，他将修道学院内其中一套供电系统开关接通到“备用”状态。  
“去地下室，他们在集合之后一定会搜索整个学校。那里或许是敌人防备最弱的地方。如果运气不好，那就——”  
若贝雷丝仍能给自己导航，也许能想出更加不冒风险的方案。将脑海中无用的念头挥去，贝雷特压低了声线，如即来的暴风雨般，他一字一句地宣布着：  
“迎击。”  
  
如果在修道学院内作战，没有战力的压倒性劣势的话，熟知地形的贝雷特理应占据上风。  
他选了维修间的螺旋楼梯，听到脚步声的敌人们架起步枪，“趴下！”艾黛尔贾特后退一步，5.7mm的子弹在从她的耳边挟着烈风呼啸而过。敌人有两个，没有瞄准的余裕，贝雷特护在女高中生的身前，解除了三发点射打开自动射击后按下扳机。子弹出膛的音爆在狭小的楼梯间炸裂开，艾黛尔贾特能看到贝雷特因巨大的后坐力而不稳的身形。没有失误，子弹连续击中了敌人的头，尸体瘫倒在地板与楼梯扶手上。  
“留在这里。”  
简短地下了指令，贝雷特翻身越过楼梯护栏，外衣的大氅迎着风在她眼前猎猎而过，艾黛尔贾特看到贝雷特直接从二楼直接跳入地下室，借着尸体的缓冲抵消掉冲击力勉强站起的身形。  
贝雷特接着房门的遮掩射出了几枪，复数的子弹脱出后，M16耗尽了弹药。“该死。”他低声咒骂着，将自己的武器摔到水泥地面上，转身拿了把袭击者所装备的步枪。贝雷特的身影消失在维修室的房门后。耳麦被贴心地关闭了，但艾黛尔贾特仍能听见复数的枪声与惨叫声。  
会不会有一声惨叫属于那个佣兵？下一个闯入那扇门的，会是那些持枪的袭击者还是贝雷特？艾黛尔贾特握紧手中的武器，冰凉的手指越过枪柄交织在一起。她发现自己在祈祷，居然。如果自己仍冷静，一定会嘲笑只能将希望寄于神灵的无用之人。冗杂的念头冲入脑海在其中轰鸣着，女高中生只能扶着沾了血的栏杆迈出脚步，她只觉得自己的四肢僵硬得像在水中行走。  
缠在硝烟味中的巨响突然沉寂，看不到佣兵的身影，心中唯一安稳的角落渐渐崩塌，艾黛尔贾特止住了动作。  
尽管明白耳麦的联系早已被切断，她仍伸出手指按住耳上的通讯设备，妄图从其中听到些令自己安心的声音。但那其中只有些嘈杂的电流声。  
她打开那扇通往地下室的门，流着血的新鲜尸体横亘在视线所及之处。但在那之前，艾黛尔贾特看到了藏在承重柱后面的贝雷特。佣兵辨清来人，缓缓叹喟，将指向女高中生的枪口移开。  
“我应该说过了，留在原地。”  
“……抱歉。”  
艾黛尔贾特的话滞在了喉咙中。佣兵单手持着枪脸色惨白地靠坐在柱后，她能看到贝雷特小腿汩汩流出的鲜血。  
“……老师？！”  
四周不再有接近的脚步声，贝雷特将步枪放下。佣兵卷起自己的裤脚仔细确认着伤口，拔出匕首割破自己的衬衫当作包扎物。  
“不小心中弹了，右腿无法施力，可能伤到了骨头。”  
艾黛尔贾特拿出自己的手帕，一片浸蕴着香气的白色织物：“用这个吧。”贝雷特依言接过它覆盖住在自己的伤口，洁净的手帕瞬间被血液染成红色。完成最简单的止血处理，佣兵拿起步枪扶着承重柱站起。  
“这所学院已经不安全了，要想办法出去。”  
艾黛尔贾特咬住下唇：“抱歉，如果弗雷斯贝尔古能派出人来接应我们的话……”  
“不是你的错。正是因为有这种事发生的可能性，你父亲出高价才会雇佣我。现在可不是自责的时候——后退！”  
贝雷特将女高中生拉入隐蔽物遮掩的范围内，一枚射在地下室地面的子弹堪堪掠过她的身体。凉意从地底直漫心底，艾黛尔贾特屏住呼吸。铮泠落地的弹壳仿若信号，被贝雷特当作目标的出口处出现了杂乱的脚步声。伴随着那些袭击者而来的是接连不断的枪声，贝雷特判断他们至少装备了一台以上的机关枪或霰弹枪。如果没有这根承重柱，他们会直接暴露在敌人的枪口之下。正面突破毫无胜算。  
“只有一种办法了，照我说的做。”  
贝雷特如叹息一般地说着，他将艾黛尔贾特的银色长拢在耳后，摘下了她的通讯器，并按下了手机中的传送键。在这场激战中，他不必压低声音也能毫无防备地与她交流。女高中生理解了他的指示，蔷薇般的紫色瞳孔流露出些许惊愕与不豫。  
“可是，这样的话，你会……”  
没有理会艾黛尔贾特的劝阻，贝雷特将发信器塞到她手中。  
握紧手中的步枪，佣兵静待时机。袭击者比想象中还要谨慎，从不减缓进攻的节奏。贝雷特暗自感叹着——能在闹市区的贵族学校做到这种程度，不知道对面出价多少。  
收起不必要的想法，佣兵在敌人扳机空响的那一瞬间冲出遮蔽物。对面慌忙地用快速装弹器充入子弹，贝雷特瞳孔紧缩，胜人一筹率先抬起枪口，没瞄准袭击者的要害而是向他们身旁的红色轿车点射了三枚子弹。  
马努埃拉的座驾，一辆优雅的红色跑车，因为机油压力指示的临时故障暂时被留在了学校的车库内。贝雷特曾替这位同事查看过轿车的状况，他仍记得油量表的数字，射出的子弹精准地破坏了油箱闯入空气与油液的分界处。伴随一声巨响，轿车被燃爆，虽然不能确定那些人会不会在这次爆炸中丧命，但至少能暂时阻止那些袭击。  
“趁现在！快走。”  
艾黛尔贾特攥紧手中的硬物，在预料之中的热量与爆炸声中，唯有贝雷特留给自己的路被铺满了一片泥沼般的暗色，比起那些刺痛血肉的光热，那里显得宁和得多。她抬首望向佣兵，正对着他们的敌人与裂出火光的空间，用着凛然的语气正色说道：“继承家主之后，我想正式雇佣你。贝雷特。”  
佣兵失笑出声：“等你长大再说吧，小姑娘。”  
目送着艾黛尔贾特安全回到了楼梯间内，贝雷特做了一切力所能及的，她之后安全无虞只能向女神祈祷。火光渐渐湮灭，佣兵暗自叹惋自己的命运，袭击者似乎早有防备，这一击只造成了数人的轻伤。  
袭击者包围住了自己，坦然扔下耗尽子弹的MP5，贝雷特勾起唇角。佣兵游刃有余地看着朝向自己的黢黑枪口，双手抬起示意投降。  
  
“……你有在听我说话吗，殿下？”  
帝弥托利的手指掠过被蓝色天鹅绒织物包裹住的首饰盒，一枚镶嵌着绿色宝石的白金色戒指安静躺在盒内，在日光灯的照射下色泽澄明。本想挑选些更加名贵的宝石，但考虑到是适合日常佩戴在手上的款式，高中生还是定了枚个适合男性的，半克拉左右的祖母绿。陪同在旁的希尔凡曾问他理由，帝弥托利也努力思索过“不知为何，总觉得温和的绿色很适合老师”，最终还是这样回答了。  
“我知道这很难让人接受，但我一定要让你明白老师的真实身份。”  
友人言之凿凿字句冰冷，帝弥托利才发现自己花了过大的力气握住枚首饰盒，他的手指仿若冰封般发冷泛白。不，他在心中呐喊着，却没有勇气将否定的话语说出口，只能无声而痛苦地颤抖着。  
“圣诞假中曾遇到过我家中一位毕业于安巴尔皇家理工的新雇员，我向他问起老师，可他根本没在那所大学内听过有关贝雷特·艾斯纳的任何事。这说明不了什么，但为防万一，我还是尝试着查了些资料。我知道罗德利古已经做了足够多的，从这个名字正向着手的话，能得到的信息天衣无缝。但是，如果作出假设，老师一开始就是‘那个世界’中的人呢。表面网络中记载太完美也令人生疑，我用代理程序在隐藏网中试着找了些关于那位老师的资料——”  
够了！帝弥托利从没像现在这样憎恨他青梅竹马的敏锐。希尔凡慈悲地没再将那些冰冷语句在此时此刻的停顿中灌入他的耳道，他被笼罩在一片喧嚣的沉默内。  
“……收获意外的多哦。贝雷特·艾斯纳，被人称作‘灰色恶魔’，活跃在芙朵拉与帕迈拉地区的佣兵，素有威名的那位‘坏刃’的孩子。马芬德雷多地区的罗纳德政变，哥纳利尔帕迈拉的武装冲突，雷斯塔的商队受袭事件，还有贩卖药物，走私军火，怎么看都与几桩大人物意外死亡的重大案件脱不开关系。我不知道他潜入学院的原因，但我可以确定你被骗了。”  
红发的青梅竹马作出审判。铡刀悬落，鲜血自他的动脉喷涌而出，骨肉离析。  
“闭嘴，不！到此为止吧……”  
“我找到了老师的照片，没可能认错人。哈……我都看到了些什么啊。那些大人物们争相买他的命，还有人出高价要将他当作自己的收藏品。 “  
希尔凡的语调中染上了难得的疲惫，他尝试将剩下的语句挤出喉咙。  
“还有，五年前的达斯卡事件……”  
帝弥托利的瞳孔猛地收紧。  
  
被强迫跪在冷硬的水泥地上，身上的手枪与匕首也被全部搜出扔在远离佣兵所能及的范围外。贝雷特的双手被绑在身后，虽然受伤被俘，他仍被袭击者警戒着。忍受住小腿处传来的剧痛，贝雷特向脊椎施加压力，强迫自己抬首望向面前的人。  
“弗雷斯贝尔古在哪？！”  
男人的怒吼冲入他的耳道。他们当然不会知道，那女孩已经被他藏到了相当安全的地方。为了防备保护那位大小姐的佣兵而在地下车库留下大量的战力，剩下的人再怎么搜索这间学校也无济于事。这是盘必胜局。  
“弗雷斯贝尔古？两天前的经济新闻上好像有见过。老头子精神矍铄，找他的话，与其在加尔古·马库大闹一番不如……”  
为首的男人愤怒地踩上他中弹的小腿，坚硬的鞋跟在伤口处碾压着，神经忠诚地将几乎突破阈值的痛感传入大脑。贝雷特用尽全力压抑声带才没使惨叫声冲出喉咙，他痛苦地蜷缩在地上。袭击者没有仁慈到给佣兵消化疼痛的余裕，抬起脚向贝雷特的腹部踢去。  
“唔……！”  
不可能避开，冲击带来的痛感涌入脊椎，承受住这一击的贝雷特只感到一阵眩晕。腹部再次受袭，内脏仿佛被搅在了一起，佣兵的嘴中吐出血沫。  
“艾黛尔贾特·冯·弗雷斯贝尔古在哪里！”  
男人所用的力度不像要留他活命——“正常的”拷问不应该如此，两处被折磨的部位只能让受刑人的精神更加涣散。或许自己杀掉了他的同伴的认知令他忘记了控制力道，或许他们时间紧迫，已经无法冷静筹谋一场有效的审讯。  
“啊……那个女学生……？”  
血腥味涌上鼻腔，将口中的污血吐出后，令人不爽的笑意在贝雷特的唇角慢慢扩散着。  
“当然是——被他的父母接回家中了。没有正当理由的晚归会违反校规……呜……！”  
他漫不经心的态度激怒了袭击者，男人咒骂着再次攻击了脆弱的腹部，被绑在身后的手臂受到冲击传来了几乎要被折断的疼痛。贝雷特痛苦地喘息着，地下室的霉味和腥味挤压着肺带来一种呕吐感，他闭上眼睛，等待着下一场酷刑。  
即来的是一阵难挨的沉默，不祥的预感袭来。贝雷特看到男人取出闪着寒光的注射器。袭击者揪住他的额发强迫贝雷特靠近自己，阿米妥钠经由刺破脖颈间皮肤的针头被注射到静脉中。这是相当危险的注射方式，为了不令针头折断在身体里或刺破动脉，贝雷特只能僵硬地承受药物的射入，吐真剂沿袭血管侵入自己的大脑。五百毫克——注射器被推到了底部，贝雷特大概推算出了药物的剂量，这是经过药物训练的自己能勉强接受的程度。  
如果要拷问一个佣兵，剂量应该更多。贝雷特猜想这管针剂本不是给自己准备的。  
  
“……”  
贝雷特眼神涣散地望向对着自己怒吼的男人。在药物的作用下，受到外伤的部位疼痛变钝，像被淬了麻醉剂的手术刀缓缓割下一般。不适感如浪潮汹涌淹没了他所有的感官，贝雷特能感到自己的心脏在胸膛异常跳动着，袭击者的吼声不断撞击着他的耳膜。吐真剂对大脑持续刺激，额头沁出的冷汗打湿了墨色的额发。通过多次药物训练而来的经验使佣兵尝试着全神贯注地注视着某个点，被绑起的双手尽力握紧。  
“……我不知道。”  
从喉咙中挤出否定的话，贝雷特却强迫自己的大脑在药物的桎梏下快速运转着。备用供电系统、教师专用电梯、权限卡与蕾雅，身为雇主的弗雷斯贝尔古家族——被阿米妥钠冲散的点渐渐被连成线却再次被淹没，烧灼感几乎令他失去意识。  
“她在哪里！？”  
重拳结实打在脸上，贝雷特受到冲击使他几乎要脱开控制他手臂的袭击者们。脸颊肿起，佣兵艰难呕出瘀血。这一击似乎牵动了腹部与腿的伤，复数的疼痛使他几乎痛呼出声。紫色的瞳孔变浑浊，贝雷特的眼中露出哀求的神色。袭击者冷漠地旁观着被药物控制住的佣兵，他俯下身体直视那双暗色的双眼，一字一句地低声问道：“你受雇保护的艾黛尔贾特·冯·弗雷斯贝尔古，她在哪里。”  
她……？  
双耳像被发泡脓液淹没，贝雷特发现自己并不能理解被传送入脑内的话语。  
询问者放缓了声线：“告诉我，你把她藏在了哪里？”  
泡沫被刺耳的声音逐个刺破，沙哑的声音回荡在脑海深处，他双唇开合，呻吟般回应着问句：“我……咳咳……”  
积在喉咙中的血被咳出，袭击者听见处境凄惨的佣兵挤出这样的话语：“不知道……我只是、只是一个老师。我只是……”  
  
注射器刺破皮肤的痛感再次从脖颈传来，不知属于谁的、冰冷的手触及他脸颊的肿胀处，顺着下颚抚摸白皙皮肤上红肿的针孔。他的神经渴求着药物的摄入，疼痛逐渐远离。贝雷特努力睁开眼睛想要分辨出面前的人的身份，视线却渐渐模糊，混沌的白色像朝阳般降临。他感到一阵暖意，像被人拥抱一般。  
“……”  
有人在呼唤着他，贝雷特转身望去，却被刺目的阳光灼伤了眼。  
“老师。”  
那个人的湛蓝色眼睛带着笑意，向他伸出手，温和的风揉乱了那头金色的直发。没必要再忍耐了，温热的泪自他的眼中涌出。  
“啊……”  
喉舌被哽住。染上污泥的小巷、逼仄的公寓、相拥的单人床和高中生每晚等待着自己的巴士站，光与晦暗在他的身前交织着，灰色调的片段在他脑内不断闪回。  
“帝弥托利……！”  
疼痛的颤抖被刻入心脏，男孩仍在干净地笑着。不要再那样笑了，他应该被自己染脏，拉入同样的泥沼中。被困住的不该是自己，不该是。  
他似乎握住了高中生的手，熟悉到令人落泪的暖意拥抱着他的神经。他吞下血肉离析的疼痛，熟悉的脸与声线却几乎令灵魂隔离。他想起那个寒冷的早上，高中生像此时的自己一样颤抖地痛哭出声。他似乎承诺过什么，他不能不告而别——像他的亲人那样。  
不能，不能死在这里。


	11. 第七章下

仿佛在水中挣扎，也同被一双冰凉的手扼住了喉咙。贝雷特只觉得自己的肺部抽痛地拼命汲取着氧气。他强迫自己张开眼睛，双耳捕捉着一切细微的声响。他的动作引起了某人的注意，纤细的身影靠近着，贝雷特只觉得自己全身的神经都紧绷住，右手下意识地去探腰间的手枪。  
“你醒了？”  
被温柔灌注在耳中的是一个女声，如浓雾一般将他的知觉笼在怀中，百合花的淡香安抚阵痛的神经。贝雷特迷茫地睁大了双眼，却没办法认出她的脸。  
“……贝雷特？”  
她向自己伸出手，冰冷的指腹抚上他的额头，浅绿色的长发从覆着纯白织物的肩膀洒落。  
他艰难地挤出沙哑的字句：“蕾雅……抱歉，我……”  
虚弱的声音落在她的耳中，女人似乎因此松了一口气。  
“你理应向我道歉，但不是现在。”  
白色衣服的女人制止了他的话，她落坐在贝雷特的病床旁，注视着他渐渐能够对焦的双眼。她的手指从贝雷特的额头划落，将他被汗水打湿的额发拢在耳后：“我帮你处理了小腿上的伤，你很幸运，子弹没有破坏动脉，血在包扎之后便止住了。但腿骨有可能因此受伤，虽然想让你在医院得到更好的治疗，但是……”  
伴随着一阵沉默，蕾雅叹息着。她的视线落在贝雷特脖颈上刺眼的血色针孔：“而且，我不知道那药物究竟是什么。没有缓解症状的办法，只能等待你自己恢复醒来。”  
女人缓缓闭上眼睛，不同于以往那张点着得体淡妆的美丽脸庞，她的倦容染着歉疚，但贝雷特知道她不该。他强迫自己清醒过来，用手臂支撑起上半身——小腿上的伤的确被精细地照顾了，手臂与脸上的擦伤也被包扎上了纱布。虽然自伤处传来的更痛依旧无法令人忽视，但这足够了。  
“那孩子呢？”  
蕾雅明白贝雷特话中所指，她的温和目光顿时冷淡了几分。  
“你所发的信息中曾说将她藏在了那里——我们的确发现了那名学生。让她进入那部电梯中后再用发讯器切断供电，袭击者不会在我们赶到之前搜索到那部停在二层与三层间的教师用电梯……干得漂亮。”  
他的校长称赞着贝雷特的作为，闪动的瞳孔却仍然没有丝毫温度。她给予了这段对话以沉默，在贝雷特躲闪的视线中，蕾雅将手指抽离。  
“弗雷斯贝尔古的继承人现在已经被保护了起来。你的任务完成了。”  
“……你都知道了？”  
蕾雅平淡叙述着这场赌注的结局，僵硬的话语落在耳中。无法思考任何事，贝雷特听到自己这样说着。  
“在等待艾黛尔贾特的家人赶来学院的时候，那孩子向我坦白了。”  
要不然呢？她没可能在等在救援的空闲时间内想出妥当的说辞来解释这一切——被杀的守卫、陈在蔷薇篱笆下沾着血的尸体、教职员办公室中被子弹射穿的设备和地下室中炸毁的跑车。向蕾雅坦白虽然有可能会令加尔古·马库实际的掌权者不快，但终究比落在那些袭击者手中要好。艾黛尔贾特的平安无事令贝雷特松了一口气，弗雷斯贝尔古家族擅自在修道学院安插人手的事被迫暴露出固然会有损名誉，但贝雷特相信防备不严的修道学院也没有苛责他们的立场。但对于知道全部真相却缄口不言整整一年的贝雷特·艾斯纳来说，无法对这样的欺瞒作出解释。  
真是狼狈。如果自己能对这次袭击更早察觉些的话，一定能在不必向蕾雅求助的情况下将那位大小姐护得周全。贝雷丝说的，从某种程度上讲有她的道理，与那孩子的交往——和他在一起的时光到底令他的触觉变钝了不少。  
自己迟早会为此付出代价，迟早。  
贝雷特忍住肌肉的抽痛抬起手腕，却忘记自己早已为了战斗而将手表存放到更衣室。他只能望向窗外，白色的纱帘将从落地窗外洒落的混沌光线暗淡了几分。凌晨五点，贝雷特暗自判断着。却仍能听到建筑外嘈杂的声音。  
“那是被我拜托来清理学校的人们。今天是毕业式，参加的学生中还有三家大财阀的继承人——这是全芙朵拉的报社都会派遣记者守在校门口的重要时刻，死在学校中的那些人不能成为它延迟的理由。”  
贝雷特伴着蕾雅的冷然语调苦笑着。  
“抱歉弄脏了你的庭院。”  
蕾雅缓缓摇头，似乎不愿为那场“重要的”毕业式而多费喉舌。她隔着凌晨熹微的日光凝视着贝雷特的脸，后者仅听到一声叹息，那双温和的绿眸中搅了些沉重的杂质。她终于沙哑地开口了：  
“尽管杰拉尔特从未与我联系，但我仍相信你们一家人在国外平静地生活着……你不明白，在收到那封求职信的时候我有多惊喜。就算遗失了陪伴你们长大的时光，至少我能看到你成人的样子。”  
温和的嗓音被哽咽声打断了，蕾雅的话语沉痛地漾动着。  
“为什么要拿起枪？为什么要搅入阿斯特拉忒亚的派系斗争中？还有——佣兵？这些年，在你身上究竟发生了什么？我本以为杰拉尔特能将你们照顾得很好。”  
听到蕾雅提及亡父的名字，贝雷特的瞳孔发暗。高高在上的修道学院校长不可能知道他的杰拉尔特的死讯，不可能知道他们所经历的一切。她的话语高昂沉痛，仿佛刺破流血，被凄惨地展露在贝雷特的面前。他本以为自己会对蕾雅一连串的诘问感到烦躁，或许心中仍存了些感性的残渣，贝雷特令自己的回答变冷：“为了钱而已。就算是贵族学校任职，一生的收入也比不上这一年。”  
蕾雅眉间的阴霾仍未散去，她似乎并不采信。“是这样吗……？”她稍稍敛起愁容，浅色的睫羽轻颤着，将双手抚在胸口，低声说着：“但，你应在这些事发生之前与就我商量，我能保护你和我的学生。至少不会让你受到这样重的伤。”  
“那样的话，加尔古·马库的立场会被认为偏向阿斯特拉忒亚的嫡系。多年来由你惨淡经营的平衡局面说不定会因此毁掉——是件麻烦事。”  
“被你小看了呢，我的地位不会因为这些小事而产生动摇。”  
他们的对话被一阵急促的敲门声打断了，蕾雅警觉地拉上床帏。医务室的房门被蕾雅小心地合上了，贝雷特没有足够的精力从那缝隙间流入的细微声响中分辨出房间外究竟发生了什么，但那大概是西提斯的声音，这起事故惊动了不少人。蕾雅与他产生了些许争执，其中还夹杂了个陌生女人硬朗的声线。  
——不，那并不算陌生。贝雷特捕捉到那丝声线的特质，脑海中本能般地描摹出其所属者的脸。卡多莉奴·鲁本斯·卡隆，加尔古·马库地区的警局局长。在他盗窃校长室和芙莲失事件之后都曾在修道学院出入调查过，与贝雷特有过几面之缘。发生这样恶劣的暴力事件后，那位向来尊敬蕾雅的警局局长没可能缺席。  
寒意从地面蔓出攫住贝雷特的四肢。蕾雅几乎知道了关于他的一切，其他人也会，但他们没有善待贝雷特的必要，对那些大人物来说，他只是一个在学校开枪的犯罪者而已。事情有可能向着最糟糕的地步无可挽回地发展着。  
房门外的议论渐渐散去，随之而来的是蕾雅的脚步声。贝雷特睁开眼睛，面前是蕾雅焦急的脸，他苦笑：  
“他们发现你把我藏到这里了？”  
对贝雷特的敏锐无言以对，蕾雅沉默颌首。不等她催促，贝雷特起身下地，手上的腿触及地面，疼痛沿脊椎直冲大脑。他的表情在那瞬间扭曲了，蕾雅垂眸，掩饰住了眼中的沉痛。她没有阻止贝雷特而是上前握住了他双手。  
“？”  
比起蕾雅手掌中的温热，贝雷特首先感到某个发凉的硬物。  
“是我那辆黑色雷诺的钥匙，我在车上放了些钱和药物。你不能浪费任何一分钟——听我说，楼梯旁的电梯能停到地下车库的后门旁，我会在这里为你争取些时间。离开这里！是的你话，应该能在他们找到你之前从这里平安逃走。”  
蕾雅直视着贝雷特的双眼，一字一句地再次叮嘱着：“离开这里，现在！”  
她的判断没有半分失误，对危险的预知像一枚枚钢针般刺在脊柱中。他已经将自己的的身份暴露在那些自诩正直的大人物面前，他们一定不会容忍卑劣之辈的如此欺瞒，只想尽早将他丢进监狱。任务已经完成，弗雷斯贝尔古没道理不付他的佣金。他理应离开这里。

托着受伤的小腿，贝雷特撑着墙走入了更衣室。将蕾雅包扎的纱布拆开，他加了些自己常用的麻药，这样至少可以保证自己在短时间内能勉强行走。身上的衬衫已经被冷汗打湿，深色的外套上也沾满了血迹和灰尘。在将储物柜中的纱布取出，被放置在纱布上，暗金色的香烟盒跌落至地面。  
贝雷特愣了一秒，旋即捡起了那包香烟。这本该被安放在他的口袋中，却因为帝弥托利的抗议而使得他的老师不得不将香烟藏在储物柜的深处。动作扯动伤口带来疼痛，贝雷特良久凝视着那包烟。清澈的目光从被压扁的烟盒游移至柜中的衣架上。  
在贵族学院任教的老师自然会被要求穿着得体，但贝雷特不喜欢西装三件套的拘束感和每日的打理流程，他的西装外套总是要比合适的尺码大一号，松松垮垮地搭在肩头，也因此得到了不少同事的侧目和西提斯的规劝。但为了他的——他们的毕业典礼，贝雷特在几天前将正装烫得笔挺挂在了储物柜内。  
艾黛尔贾特曾提及在那仪式上有着年长者向毕业生赠送鲜花的风俗，对鲜花种类几乎一无所知的贝雷特曾在社团活动时向女高中生寻求建议：  
“送……花……？”  
他本以为这只是场无意义的谈话，但谈话中主人公的义姐却停止了手中挥动剑柄的动作。  
“这可不像你。我以为你明白，帝弥托利喜欢的是那个教养良好的高中教师而不是你。”  
冷淡的言语撕裂了那瞬间的梦，她的判断令贝雷特感到莫名的烦躁，浸淫在父母权势中的大小姐又能明白自己的什么呢。但“送花”这样的——如艾黛尔贾特所言，对他来说略显诡异的决定也到此为止。将思绪从回忆中抽离，他起身拿出那套正装。被别人看到手腕上被绑住后留下的淤痕会引起麻烦，贝雷特换下了被弄脏的衣服，用西裤遮住腿上的绑带，在镜子前摆正领带结之后披上了外套。  
最后一面，总不能留下太过狼狈的印象。

早上七点，教职员办公室。  
他的机枪架与与被毁掉的电脑都不见了踪影，伺服器也似乎被修复了。在对蕾雅的行动力发出感叹后，贝雷特用手表确认着时间。修道学院要求毕业生在最后一天提早入校，落座在属于自己的办公桌前，贝雷特能在此时此刻听到门外学生们的议论声。  
他在点燃香烟的同时拿出手机。那支身为佣兵时使用的，用于联络弗雷斯贝尔古的手机已经被破坏掉了，身为教师贝雷特所用、被藏在储物室的那一部幸免于难。将屏幕解锁，一整晚都没得到联络的帝弥托利几乎要疯了——贝雷特能从满屏的未接来电与信息中感到这个。敛起心中的某些歉意，在那之中，一段言辞冷静的短信显得刺眼。来自希尔凡·乔瑟·戈迪耶，他的学生。  
关于一张非正常手段拍摄的照片，相当模糊，但贝雷特可以依稀辨认出自己的脸。斯灵的边境赌场，他在这张照片中穿着荷官制服，衣冠不整地趴坐在某个男人的腿上。他记得这件事，接手了案杀掉藏在赌场深处的黑帮叛徒的工作，却在收尾时引发了混乱，不得不用这样的手段才能脱身。  
目光向下游移，贝雷特发现自己并不必花费时间思考如何向他解释这张照片，他的学生相当能干，凭借名字和一些蛛丝马迹的违和感就能撕开他的伪装。“灰色恶魔”——大概有一年，没有被这样称呼过了。自己的真实身份已完全暴露在他们面前。  
贝雷特的思绪凝滞了一瞬，呼吸像牵扯着心脏的神经般令他颤抖。他不能做出任何反应，直到夹着香烟的双指传来被烧灼的刺痛。这样也好，到省却了件麻烦事。他深吸一口香烟，尼古丁与焦油的气味毫无保留地刺激着喉咙。忽视了帝弥托利那些担心的消息，他编辑了一条短信。

消息没有被回复，房门外传来一阵焦急的脚步声，那声音主人似乎无暇顾及教养，颇有些视死如归的气势。贝雷特没有落锁，在他准备起身开门之前，那扇门被高中生撞开，发出颇令人心惊的声响。  
“老师——！”  
这样的呼喊声冲入他的耳膜。这位贵族学校的毕业生可不像是来参加他的毕业式。帝弥托利的金发凌乱，眼眶红肿着，宝石般的蓝色眼球下笼罩了层驱不散的黑雾。  
他看起来糟糕极了，比经历了一场恶战的贝雷特没好上太多。  
“老师……”  
单词中带着些呜咽声，堪堪包裹着高中生即将破裂的自制力。贝雷特坐在转椅中，静待着帝弥托利的审问。教职员办公室空无一人，走廊也不会有，他可以喊出任何他在想的。但贝雷特只看到年轻人的喉结上下滚动着，到底没能发出任何声响。  
他压抑着薄怒与恐惧，复数的情愫重叠在眸光中，将清澈的眼睛搅得浑浊不堪。仿佛终于鼓起勇气，帝弥托利走向他的老师。贝雷特本以为会迎来他的呵斥，或者被揪住衣领大声质问关于他的真实身份的事。但高中生只是探身取下了他手指间的那枚香烟。  
“别在早上抽烟，这对身体很不好。”  
这样柔软的语气令他有些恍惚，仿佛仍置身于那间狭窄的公寓中。加尔古·马库刚刚度过了一个湿润的冬天，将家中破旧的电暖炉掐灭，那时的帝弥托利打开厨房的窗户。窗外凌乱地摆着棵高耸而扎眼的枯木，居然也在这个三月份活了过来。柔和的风裹挟着一两片它的花瓣跌跌撞撞飘进窗，落在高中生的试题集上。贝雷特点燃一支烟，尼古丁夹杂了些矜傲的花香一同刺激着他的喉咙。他那位金发的小情人正为着一道难题发着愁，却没忘一边抱怨一边从他的手中夺走那支烟。  
贝雷特苦笑着。一种悲戚渐渐四散开来，即使不愿承认，他意识到自己或许得终生背负这些回忆了，他避无可避。  
“昨晚究竟发生了什么？为什么不接电话？甚至连一条短信都没回复我！你不知道我有多担心——我在你的公寓旁守了整晚，听说在学校中发生了些意外又赶回了这里。”  
贝雷特毫无反应，任由帝弥托利质问自己。高中生几乎要哭出来了，只能双手按着他的肩膀逼迫他的老师看向自己。贝雷特几乎能感到他双手的颤抖。  
“拜托了，求你说点什么。拜托……”  
帝弥托利求他解释昨晚他的所为，但贝雷特觉得他需要自己解释更多的。  
高中生需要一个拥抱，他能看出这个。但贝雷特只抬起手握住了帝弥托利的手腕，将它从自己的肩膀上移开。高中生几乎不知道要把自己这双被拒绝的手放在哪里，他显得无措极了，只能惶然望向他的老师。  
“老师……”  
“你都知道了。”  
毫无温度的话语毁掉了他的幻想，“不要说”——帝弥托利用眼神声嘶力竭地祈求着。却只能任由贝雷特拿出手机向他展示出那张不堪的照片：“是戈迪耶给给我发送过来的，你们这么要好，肯定也知道了。”  
“不！”  
“这上面所写，关于我的身份和过去都是真的。”  
“我骗了你。”  
“不、不会的。”  
这肯定是某种恶劣的玩笑。贝雷特对自己作出宣判，铡刀下落，帝弥托利却觉得是他的血在四溅着，腥甜味溢满了喉咙。  
“老师没有骗我……就算、就算这些是真的，也是我没有问过你，是我的错！如果我能早些察觉到——那些伤和在公寓中的手枪，不对，如果我能早点遇见老师就好了。你一定不会……”  
帝弥托利急促地说着，视线本能地避开了那张能刺痛心脏的照片。这番话毫无逻辑还有点可笑。高中生看起来只是将脑海中杂乱的思绪全部一股脑倾泻在两人面前而已。人都只相信自己愿意相信的，傲慢且懦弱，他的学生不例外。他曾向雇主们坦诚要求他应得的却被斥为猰犬，但这孩子连欺骗也不愿相信。贝雷特觉得眼眶发干，某种灼热的情绪正蛰伏在他的皮肤下。他收回手机，敛起自己的怜悯，直视着帝弥托利的眼睛：“你还不明白吗？那是任务，我被雇佣了。你爱的那个老师是被我精心设计出用来隐瞒这间学校中所有人的假象。你被骗了。”  
“还有这个。”贝雷特取下自己鼻梁上的眼镜扔到书桌上，“也是假的。我的视力很好，擅长狙击。我可以为了钱做任何事。偷窃、卖身，甚至杀人。”  
他对着男孩吐露出恶咒般的话。为什么要说这个，彻底激怒法嘉斯继承人的佣兵能得什么好处？欺骗者的真诚只会惹人厌恶。一定是因为那些被注入的药物搅乱了他的大脑，贝雷特明白，却无法理性地编织出适当的言语。  
“……就算是这样。你还是吻了我。”  
高中生的控诉中带着鼻音。他攥着一个被天鹅绒包裹住的首饰盒，尝试了几次才做到用颤抖的手打开它。  
“我想和老师结婚。”  
他恸然开口，却没得到任何回应。贝雷特的那双无机质的紫色双眼失焦般地望向自己，这令帝弥托利不得不喊出带着哭腔的祈求：  
“我爱你，贝雷特。我想和你一起生活，无论……”  
没人会用这种要哭出来的语气求婚。这太滑稽了。他应该笑着。  
贝雷特发现自己渴望他的笑。像那天晚上，帝弥托利拉着快要沉入梦境的贝雷特到厨房，两人挤在那扇狭长的窗户前。“老师，下雪了！”他或许能明白帝弥托利的心情，菲尔蒂亚的男孩被迫困在温湿的加尔古·马库，映着那片雪花，那双蓝色眼球中闪着纯烈而宁馨的光。他抬首望向雪，他的老师却注视着他。那时的帝弥托利捏着贝雷特的手腕不放，一次又一次地邀约着他的老师回到自己的故乡。  
他的男孩应该笑着，像这样用着明亮而充满希望的语气对着同样高贵的人说出这些——“想一起生活”，贝雷特觉得自己的心脏被这句话反复烧灼着，他突然想笑，却最终没办法令嘴角扯起像样的弧度，就被拽入了同样的凄惨中。  
“你不明白啊，帝弥托利。游戏结束了。”  
精心挑选的饰物被捧在眼前，贝雷特却没分给它半分注意力。他还是笑了出来，看着高中生悄然流下的泪，他的老师  
“没错。的确没人付钱要我吻你。但这只是个游戏而已——法嘉斯的继承人能为我做到那种程度，我很好奇啊。当教师的这一年无聊至此，我总得找点乐子。”  
贝雷特强迫自己把这些艰难地挤出喉咙，一字一句地敲下残忍的话语。他应该逃开这里，帝弥托利脑内嗡鸣，却觉得自己的四肢如铅铸般沉重。他木然开口：“不是的，不会是这样。你一定在骗我……！”  
“我的确在骗你，从以前一直。我承认我不该，这有点过了。不过睡过之后就摆脱不掉了，我也是相当头痛啊。”  
没必要犹豫，事实如此。冰冷的话语出口，他对这三个月的时光作出判决。贝雷特忍住腿部的疼痛站起身，帝弥托利却下意识地后退了一步。  
这样就好。  
“到此为止了。我并不爱你，帝弥托利。”  
贝雷特发现自己需要积攒些勇气才能从流泪的高中生身边走过。他能做到这个，他终究还是抑制住了拥抱住那和凄凉身影的冲动离开了房间。——别太难过，这不值得。两个短句在贝雷特的喉间翻滚着，却没能说出口。  
在阴云密布的加尔古·马库，那个男孩抬起头望向天空，看到从燃尽的香烟中洒落在灰色云幕中的火，还以为自己看到了雪。他将那个捧在掌中，将死的火星将他的人生灼上焦污。扔掉那个吧，就当它是段糟糕至极的恋爱，男孩那样年轻，还来得及。  
他们不会再见面了。

帝弥托利憎恶不告而别，所以他给了一个，这场告别却比之贝雷特想象中的还要凄惨。他觉得自己的喉咙痛痒，下意识地在衣摆内摸索着香烟。幸运的是，帝弥托利只收走了那根点燃的，他仍能享受剩下的一包。打火机的活门上下滑动着，却仅蹦出了几盏火星。  
贝雷特叼着香烟尝试立刻几次，到底没把它成功点燃。  
厄运缠身，药物的效力渐渐褪去，受伤的小腿传来难耐的痛楚。贝雷特能勉强分辨出自己的所在，他们的教室前，离蕾雅所指的地下通道还有些距离。一个受伤的教师本该在学校内引起骚动，但他的周围却空无一人。  
这不是什么好兆头。贝雷特在痛与呕吐感交织的密网中如此判断着，失血与混乱的大脑令他的视线仿佛蒙上了一团雾，却也能发现正在向他走近的复数身影。  
危机感点燃着这片寂静，本能地想逃，理智却残忍地给出结论做不到。  
自作自受——如果他尚且冷静（没有被幼稚的恋爱迷昏了头），一定能回避这样的终局。贝雷特有些想笑，所以对着来人笑出了声。  
“西提斯。”他说，“有没有打火机？”  
绿发的男人皱眉：“校园内禁烟。”  
真严格，这有可能是他的最后一根了。贝雷特腹诽着。他没立场指责什么，重要的毕业式当天，他却能在一贯忙碌的副校长西提斯的日程表上插队。将香烟丢在地上，贝雷特的冷淡视线扫过他身后的人，为首的卡多莉奴从灰蓝色制服外套中掏出证件。  
“贝雷特·艾斯纳，我们怀疑你与十年前马芬德雷多暴力事件有关，现因涉嫌谋杀而逮捕你。”  
“马芬德雷多？那时我还未成年。”  
“只是其中之一。你有权保持沉默。你对任何警察所说的都将可能成为在法庭上对你不利的证据。”  
贝雷特沉默地看着自己的手腕被拷上镣铐，任由狙击枪瞄准器的光点划过太阳穴。他的消极应对令西提斯侧目，副校长皱眉，语气中居然隐隐含了些不忍：“没想到，你居然……”  
“所以，我会被判死刑吗？”  
卡多莉奴冷淡地回应着：“芙朵拉早已废除死刑，你可以期待终身监禁。”  
总不会比这更糟糕。贝雷特无所谓地耸肩，坦然望向女警官：“别太高兴了，我只是个收钱办事的小人物。”他如愿收获了些厌恶的目光。  
“省些体力吧。我们都期待着对你的审讯。”  
雾气渐渐散去，晨光将整座修道学院浸得澄澈。他却只能看到一片死寂。这不值，有人在他的脑内叹息。“闭嘴”他低声咒骂着，周围人投来警觉兼具厌恶的目光。  
“贝雷特。”仍用着呵斥下属的语气，副校长劝阻着，“这么做对你没有任何好处。”  
他从没见过这样的贝雷特，像只在笼中被折断利爪的野兽，眼中藏着狠烈的戾光。仿佛只有一瞬，那个年轻人敛起眸光，任由阳光在脸上投下阴影。没有得到任何回应，他只能站在教室前放任警察将贝雷特带走。  
难得的，加尔古·马库的晴天。


	12. 第八章 上

五年后。  
鬼使神差般地，他再次拜访了那间酒馆。  
那间小店的招牌似乎修缮过，暗色抽丝的喷绘布被鲜艳的荧光字符取代，帝弥托利几乎没能在看到它的那瞬间辨认出。  
太阳傲矜地收回了最后一抹光，浓雾开始聚集成水。挤在南岸贫民窟中的人似乎比之五年前要更多了些，男人们因为这场突如其来的雨高低呼喊咒骂着，女人们蹬着掉了漆铁皮台阶回收着晾衣杆上发黄的衣服。他的皮鞋踩在被雨水浇过的尘土，势头不小，全身的衣物已经湿透。他身边跑过几个赤脚的孩子，用着塑料袋充作雨衣，泥土随他们的欢笑声溅起。他确信自己的裤脚上已经沾上了泥。  
激起雾的降水让这片脏污的地盘沾上些诗意，推开木门，酒馆内迸发出的高昂的笑骂声将他拽入尘世中。他宽松的飞行外套纠着水珠将它滴在灰色的脚垫上。以这副狼狈摸样，帝弥托利本以为会被侍者拒绝入店，但幸运地，酒保们忙着收拾残局——打碎的玻璃瓶和呕吐物搅在被掀翻的桌子下，他甚至在沾了泡沫的拖把上看到了些血。  
帝弥托利忽然想笑。自己也曾在这间酒馆中险些惹出祸事，蠢极了，那仿佛也是个十二月。  
向酒馆要了杯伏特加，他坐在吧台旁任由高度的劣质酒液顺着自己的喉咙烧灼心肺。酒精忠诚地发挥作用，体内的寒意被驱除，帝弥托利将洛杯砸在吧台上，玻璃制品与理石台面敲击着，不悦的声响令人侧目。说实话，他惹眼极了，但湛蓝色瞳孔中流露出的锐利目光令想上前搭话的男女止步。有人尝试过，红发的女郎从邻座抚上他的肩，丰满的胸部柔软地蹭着他的手臂。高脚杯因她的动作而被打翻，琥珀色的酒液浇透了过薄的布料，帝弥托利稍稍侧首便能看到那之下的如蜜肤色。  
“滚开。”  
女郎脸色发白。本想开口斥骂，却看到金发男人的另一只眼被黑色的眼罩覆盖，他的声音犹如野兽的低吼。阴沉沉的雷雨夜，她打了个寒战，本能地松开了手。“无聊。”带着怒气抱怨着，女郎拢起长发选了另一个愿意付账的人，用手揽住男人的脖颈，也没忘对他投来轻蔑的眼刀。  
一场闹剧。帝弥托利却想起五年前的事，十八岁的自己为了那个人发了疯似地冲进那所公寓旁的每一家店，言辞恳切地向那些酒馆中的女郎们寻求着他的去向，却只得到那些人如此戏谑般的敷衍应对。他或许喝了太多，酒馆内阴暗处又散发着刺鼻的气味，遽然回想起不愉快的往事令帝弥托利几乎要在那瞬间吐了出来。  
看着他发白的脸色，酒保沿着吧台推来杯冰水。可能是因为那张异常显眼的脸，更有可能是那张被声明不必找零的钞票，其他烂醉的男人没这待遇。他抬起那杯水向侍者示意，后者挑眉以应。  
“不喜欢女人？”  
本以为能享受到难得的平静，伴着玻璃杯敲击的声响，帝弥托利发现酒保尝试着与自己搭话。这句问话没能得到金发男人的回应，酒保耸耸肩吹了声口哨，又向远处大喊着：“要做就出去找个酒店，我可担不起另一张罚单！”  
帝弥托利听到他的身后传来一阵夹杂着笑声的喧闹，歌女的声音被打断，灰茫茫的人群中偶尔露出白色的肢体。酒保见他被身后所吸引，眯起眼睛提出建议：“最近警察们也没精力管这些小事，看上哪个，一张钞票不到就能带她们走啦。”  
这或许是这间酒馆中招揽顾客的方式。三家大财阀的势力在芙多拉的土地上迅速扩张，加尔古·马库挤满了那些失去工作和破产的流浪者。为得到那些大人物的支持，议员们任由财阀低价买入安保局上游供货商的股份，将警力分散到那三个大城市中。芙多拉的中部如被抛弃般地晦暗着。为数不多的警察拿着微薄的薪水却守着日益猖獗的犯罪者们，他们当然不愿意理会一件小小酒馆中的那些小蜜蜂与失意者们的性交易。  
帝弥托利垂下眼脸，专心品尝着那杯冰水。周遭乱极，他却觉得难得的平静，耳边仅传来老冰在杯中的敲击声。  
像沉在海中。  
扰了这片平静的是小锤敲击拉紧钢弦的乐音，随意放置在一旁的老旧街头钢琴无辜受灾，被某个醉倒的男人砸中，象牙色的琴键上沾了些酒液。  
或许仅有一人同他般会分些仅剩的怜悯给这乐器。修长的手指触及琴键随意按下，音符揉杂在这片喧闹中瞬间便没了踪迹。那个人的眼睛被细密的刘海遮挡住，理所当然地没戴着眼镜，浅色的发尾分开露出纤长的脖颈。他穿着宽松的衬衣，随意地掐着细长的酒杯，不像是个来买醉的失意者，比起客人，他那副模样更似招揽客人的那个。  
——无论过了多久，都无法忘记那个身影。  
帝弥托利觉得自己眼眶酸胀，却怎样也无法移开视线。他的呼吸变得急促，喉结上下滚动着。仿佛随意靠站在钢琴旁的男人引来了风暴，巨浪将他从那片深海中掀起，那个身影却讽刺地站在他的面前，仿佛没意识到万钧海水从自己身侧轰鸣而过。  
“……啊。”  
海水退去。他终于发现自己能够呼吸。  
简短的，无意义的音节从喉咙肿溢出。在意识到之前，手中的玻璃杯早已跌落在地，冰水泼洒在自己的手背与衣服上。这种无理举动在酒馆中本算不上什么，用于烈酒的酒杯也为损坏，他只得到了酒保的几声抱怨。  
帝弥托利拨开人群走向那个人。在他的面前，那个人啜饮着手中的酒，有人与他搭话，他就那样与被吸引来的人们调笑着，手还放在某个陌生男人的肩膀上。一种不知名的情绪沿脊柱冲入帝弥托利的脑海，难以令人忽视的热度搅乱了那里。冰冷的海水滚沸着，视线被热量烧成纯白。  
他拨开人群向前走去，独眼的，英俊的，金发青年显眼极了，人们晃着酒杯留出了他的路。被高大的身影逼近着，那个人当然也发现了。他睁着微醺的双眼，宝石般氤氲着水气的瞳孔流露出些许惊讶的神色。  
他露骨的目光黏在帝弥托利的独眼上，又向下游移，透过被雨水沾湿的布料，逡巡在他的胸肌、腹肌与裆部……  
那个人收回了搭在别人肩膀上的手，稍稍挺直了身体。被他放弃的男人耸耸肩，没得到任何多余的注目。他向帝弥托利举杯示意着：  
“一个人？”  
这……该死的。  
帝弥托利颤抖地咒骂着，他突然觉得冷，那杯酒纯浓如此，现在却没用了。  
他曾在脑海中描摹数次他们的重逢，激烈的、痛苦的、凄然的——总也好过这个。他居然忘了……？那些会永远折磨自己的回忆？他本以为自己会如同那些晚上，如在梦中般听到那个人的柔软语调会痛哭出声，但没有。盛怒与凄凉折磨着他的理智，他几乎花了全身力气才控制住自己不会将手中的玻璃杯捏碎。  
他觉得自己曾成长过，但这没用。一旦面对那个人，他所拥有的，他所骄傲的在那个人的面前不堪一击。他变回了那个男孩，五年前的圣诞前夜，在酒馆中哭出来的蠢货。  
“啊，是啊……”  
帝弥托利将沙哑的回应挤出喉咙，举杯向贝雷特回应着。真是难得——他听到以前的老师这样说着，声线粘腻。那个人眯起眼睛抿了一口杯中的酒，下唇却久久留恋着杯口，仿佛亲吻一般。  
那样的动作意味着“邀请”，帝弥托利知道这个。就算他不知道，这也足够煽情了。五年前的贝雷特从没在他的面前展露出这样的姿态，那个高中生足够愚蠢，令他落入彀中连如此廉价的引诱都是多余的。压抑住胸腔内沸腾的情感，激起的怒意终究没有溢出眼眶，帝弥托利沉默地与他碰杯，洛杯与科林杯轻轻相击发出玻璃碰撞的声音，清水与气泡酒在昏暗的灯光下一同荡着。帝弥托利收回了手臂，贝雷特却将它一饮而尽：  
“你会为我付这杯酒的账吗？”他舔着嘴唇上的酒液，这样说着。  
帝弥托利没有回应。  
贝雷特挑了挑眉，就像在确认是这位金发青年对自己无意或没听清他的暗示一般，他抬起握住酒杯的手，冰冷的手指触及帝弥托利的面颊，又顺着他的下颚向下游移，最终停在胸膛前。  
帝弥托利只觉得一股难挨的热度在贝雷特手指触及的地方满溢着，然后冲入下身。他凝视着那张脸，女神惯会善待恶人，五年的时光没有在他身上留下任何烙印。他终于抓住了那只手腕将他推开，这样的动作几乎让醉酒的贝雷特跌坐在桌边。帝弥托利凝视着身前那个略显狼狈的人，俯下身抚上他的脖颈。  
修长的指节微弯，浅色的发丝拂在他的手背。  
——太细了，仿佛用些力气便能折断。帝弥托利凌乱的目光洒落在贝雷特的脸上。  
他知道在那间学院中的，这位老师的温柔和善只是副面具，那之下藏着某种执拗的傲慢。帝弥托利本以为贝雷特被他的粗暴举动所激怒，但当贝雷特望向他湛蓝的眼睛时，他能意识到那个人瞬间的失神。  
“……你很像一个我认识的人。”  
贝雷特这样解释着他的沉默。帝弥托利心中悸动，难得开口说道：“那是谁？你的……情人？”  
那人的语气坚决：“不是。”他似是意识到了自己的笃定会令人生疑，给予了这场对话些喘息的间隙，却在那之后再次确认着：“那不可能。”  
他摇着酒杯转换了话题：“所以——我今天还没有收入。”帝弥托利看到贝雷特自嘲似地勾起嘴角：“你到底要不要为我付账？”

帝弥托利不知道自己是怀着怎样的心情付清了那杯酒钱，他总不能放任贝雷特去找下一个。雨停了，在走出酒馆时却依然能感到一阵裹挟着寒意的潮湿气味。身边的人哈出口白气，顺势靠在了他身旁。  
“好冷。我们要在附近解决还是找间酒店？不过我可不会付房钱。”  
离开了那家喧闹的酒馆，贝雷特身上的酒气显得更重了些。帝弥托利没有回答他的问题，而是紧皱着眉头：“……你住在哪里？”  
贝雷特愣了一瞬：“我那里？那可不是什么好地方。”  
他的声音沙哑。帝弥托利终于有仔细打量那个人的余裕。衣着单薄，好像更瘦了些。苍白的皮肤因为酒精的刺激而不正常地泛红，他的眼下笼着一团青黑。想说的话更在了喉头，帝弥托利发出无意义的音节：“你……”  
没有得到对方的应承，贝雷特的眼中闪过一丝烦躁。昏暗的巷口仅有一盏在风中摇晃的挂灯，冷黄色的灯光一次次地没过他的脸，远处传来些醉汉嘈杂的怒吼声。行人们神色匆匆，没人愿意分些多余的注意力给其他人。贝雷特探身舔吻着帝弥托利的嘴唇，右手向下摸索着，强迫对方兴奋起来。  
“那就在这里解决。”  
“等一下。”  
帝弥托利却将他推开：“我想听——关于那个人的事。”  
“为什么？”他听见一声嗤笑，贝雷特如他所愿地收回了自己的手，“对方在做的时候喊别人的名字会更兴奋，你不会有这种爱好吧？”  
金发的青年骤然握紧拳头又松开，将话语挤出喉咙：“啊……突然有点兴趣。”  
贝雷特勾起嘴角，露出些戏虐的笑。他深谙取悦男人的方法。呼出的温热气息烧灼着帝弥托利的颈骨，那个人在他的耳边轻轻说着：  
“那家伙不算什么。比不上你。”  
帝弥托利的瞳孔倏然收紧。  
那个人漫不经心的一句话仿佛毒药般，沿食道流淌着，腐蚀了他的五脏六腑。喉结上下滚动着，他几乎将咒骂的怒吼喊出喉咙。恨意在他的胸膛中肆意沸腾漫溢——但五年的时光足够他学会将这些藏在波澜不惊的面具之下。帝弥托利怒极，表现出的却仅是微微颤抖的双手。  
他反而笑出了声，抬起手顺势将身前的人拉近，吻住了他的嘴唇，那个人欣然接受着，酒精的醇香溢满了喉咙。帝弥托利在对方呼吸急促的那瞬间结束了那个吻。  
“……比不上我？真的吗？”  
帝弥托利将他按在墙边，封锁住一切退路。俯视着半阖双眼的贝雷特，他沉着嗓音缓缓说着：  
“老·师。”  
那双宝石般浅色的眼眸微微睁大着，他听到贝雷特倒吸凉气的声音。  
他的老师似乎花了些时间才理解究竟发生了什么，掌心下的身体颤抖， “帝弥托利……？”无意识般地，他的名字从嘴唇中流露出。  
贝雷特开始剧烈地挣扎起来。帝弥托利的手臂被他挥开，贝雷特猛然向巷口跑去，剧烈的动作牵扯了小腿上的旧伤，仅一瞬间的迟滞，帝弥托利已经将他按在墙边。皮肤被粗糙的墙磨得生疼，积水打湿了贝雷特的衣服，他被冻到发抖，难闻的霉味冲斥着鼻腔。可袭击者却没给他时间适应这个。帝弥托利欺身而上，把他的手腕扣在背后。贝雷特能感觉到他的另一只手正在试图解开自己的腰带。  
“住手！这是强奸——你不能、不能做这样的事。”  
帝弥托利的声音沉在耳边：  
“没看到新闻吗，老师？我是个杀人犯，我可能做出任何事。”  
贝雷特尝试着挣开帝弥托利的桎梏，却失败了。他本以为从年轻人的手中逃跑不算件难事，挣扎的动作被对方轻而易举地化解了。他的学生在这五年内成长了不少，可自己却不再是那个身手敏捷的佣兵。技巧败于体型的差距，贝雷特仍被结实的双臂困在对方的怀中。  
“每一个付过钱的人都可以上你，为什么我不可以？就像你五年前对我说的那样，因为‘睡过了就厌倦’了？”  
帝弥托利怒吼着，他能感到贝雷特的背脊猛然绷直，却没有回答任何话。左手惩罚似地施力，贝雷特因疼痛闷哼着。内裤被退到了腿跟，皮肤裸露在空气中，身后的穴口被肆意玩弄着。帝弥托利的手指毫无忌惮地插入后穴，没有想象中的紧致与阻力，他只能感到些令人舒适的压力。  
“看来在这几年里，这里被不少人操过了。”  
帝弥托利的动作又加重了几分，贝雷特不得不压抑住自己的痛呼声。一阵衣料摩擦的声音后，他感到一个灼热的硬物抵住了他的后穴。  
“等……戴套！我外衣里有……”  
被手指玩弄到微微放松的穴口轻而易举地接纳了胀大的龟头，贝雷特却再次在他的身下挣扎着。帝弥托利的脸色阴沉，加重了手上控制住贝雷特双臂的力度，反抗被粗暴地镇压了，他几乎以为自己的手臂会被帝弥托利就这样折断。阴茎强行插入了没有完全扩张过的后穴。脆弱的甬道被坚硬的性器占领，撕裂般的疼痛令贝雷特蜷缩起身体。  
“你疯了！不怕得病吗？”  
贝雷特低声咒骂着。阴茎无情地插入到最深处，后穴的软肉熟练地包裹讨好着侵略者。贝雷特能听见帝弥托利的喘息声，他的阴茎仿佛绞着自己的五脏六腑，喝下的酒精也在此时在胃口中翻滚着，贝雷特差点在那瞬间呕吐出来。  
他的学生仍像五年前那般鲁莽，却不会在他因插入的疼痛而露出脆弱表情时温柔地吻着他的唇了。帝弥托利缓缓抽出阴茎，硬物刺激着裂开的细碎伤口，温热的液体自两人交合的地方淌下。居然被玩出血了——贝雷特恍惚地想着，意识却因下一秒帝弥托利的突然挺入而再次清醒。他的额头撞在坑洼的墙面，大腿因为疼痛而颤抖着。贝雷特下意识地努力调整着自己的呼吸。他知道自己逃不过这个，只能张开大腿，放松着后穴努力接纳着在他身体内肆虐地凶器。  
穴口已经被玩弄得软烂，只能乖顺地承受着青年的侵犯。帝弥托利沾血的性器一次次地挺入贝雷特的身体里，伤口中流出的血令他生涩的穴道内变得滑腻，反而让施虐者的抽插更加顺畅了，插入式几乎将囊袋塞到贝雷特的体内。帝弥托利的动作粗暴，仅像在使用一只性玩具。这没什么，只是又一场强奸而已。贝雷特闭上眼睛，颤抖地压抑着喉咙中的痛呼声。他的学生和那些人没什么不同。  
没什么……不同。贝雷特却觉得眼眶酸胀，有种想落泪的冲动。有什么一直珍视的，被小心翼翼捧在掌心的东西从指缝流走，而他无能为力。  
“……为什么？”  
他仿佛呓语般的问句支离破碎。帝弥托利将下体深深埋入，语气中难掩恨意与怒火：“在我质问你‘为什么’的时候，你有回答过我吗？”  
贝雷特沉默着。似是确信他不会再反抗，帝弥托利松开了控制住他双臂的左手。那只手顺着贝雷特的胸膛和脖颈抚上他的脸。就像要强迫他开口说话般地，帝弥托利扳开他的下巴伸入手指，搅弄着湿滑舌头。唾液顺着贝雷特的下颚难堪地淌下。  
“我好恨你啊，老师。”  
仿佛在喉咙中翻滚沸腾的低沉话语令贝雷特毛骨悚然，却无法回应。帝弥托利的手指游移到他的肩膀。青年扯开他的衬衫，纽扣被扯掉数颗，布料在皮肤上勒出红痕，帝弥托利却毫不在意，只在贝雷特白皙的肩头啃吻着。  
“你怎么能说出这样恶毒的话呢。你对我做的那些事，我永远也不会忘。”  
帝弥托利居然轻笑了两声。手指从贝雷特的口中抽出，性器缓缓抽出又再次插入。他将头深埋在贝雷特的脖颈间，灼热的呼吸洒在白皙的皮肤上。  
“你知道吗，老师。我一直在找你。我甚至在菲尔蒂亚给你准备了一间屋子——把你的手脚折断，带上项圈锁在那里，永远不会再离开我……女神庇佑，我几乎要放弃了……”  
“帝弥托利，你不该是这样……”  
耳边传来年轻人呼吸的重音。  
“住口！你又明白我的什么？！”  
他的怒吼着加重了身下的动作，贝雷特因这样突入其来的暴行而痛呼出声。抵在粗造墙面上的双手被划出血痕。穴肉外翻，青筋暴起的硬挺阴茎和着肠液和血搅动着一腔软肉。他只能踮起脚以图缓解下身的疼痛，这样的动作似乎更加激怒了施虐者。帝弥托利手臂骤然收紧。贝雷特被他粗暴地拖入怀中，受伤的后穴被撑开到极限，将硬物连根吞入，惨叫声却被手臂扼在了喉咙中。  
“帝·、帝弥……”  
窒息的痛苦几乎没过了下身撕裂般的痛，他本能地拉扯着帝弥托利的手臂，指甲在结实的肌肉上划出血痕，却无法撼动丝毫。只能呜咽般地呼唤着施虐者，妄图能祈得一丝怜悯。却无济于事。  
“啊，老师。我在这里。”  
扼住他喉咙的手臂甚至因他的挣扎又施了几分力。贝雷特的大脑缺氧，意识渐渐涣散。他几乎不能分辨出施虐者的身份。帝弥托利异常温和的语气落在耳边，贝雷特在恍惚中努力睁大眼睛，视野渐渐发白，潮湿的光影在他晦暗的眼底交织。两人的身体仿佛被污染的秽水淹没，周身被一片诡异的温暖环绕着，贝雷特几乎能在这场粗暴的性事中感到一丝快感。  
（“……就这样杀掉你也不错。别害怕——我会陪着老师的。”）  
脖颈被紧紧扼住，贝雷特本能地张开嘴汲取着氧气，双臂却渐渐丧失了力气。那个温和的嗓音在自己的耳边缓缓说着什么，但他听不清，就像淹没在脑海中的嗡鸣声中一般。青年将性器深深埋入他的身体内，饱受蹂躏的后穴内被射入热流。  
帝弥托利将阴茎抽出，无法完全闭合的穴口缓缓吐出红白相间的液体。他到底放开了贝雷特的喉咙。空气冲入肺部，仅剩的体力无法支撑住身体。疼痛与仿佛堵在喉咙般窒息感令他的老师咳着瘫坐在地面上。浅绿色的发丝被冷汗打湿贴在额头上，无暇整理凌乱的衣服，颀长脖颈上的吻痕和勒痕暴露无遗。  
贝雷特尝试动了动手指，却发现他仍活着。  
令人遗憾。他这样想着，然后抬起手臂将被污水染脏的松垮衣领拉回肩膀，遮住那片刺眼的红痕。  
“……”  
帝弥托利嘴巴张合着，却最终没能说出任何话。贝雷特在恍惚中看到他蹲下与自己对视，视线中裹挟着几分难堪的怅然。帝弥托利抬起手抚摸着他的杰作——贝雷特脸上碎石割出的伤痕、潮湿的额发和被牙齿咬破的嘴唇。施虐者的动作温和得诡异，贝雷特却挥开了他的手，勉强扯出一丝笑意：  
“给我点钱吧。”  
帝弥托利怔住：“——什么？”  
“我说，给我点钱。”  
贝雷特的嗓音沙哑，他甚至说不出一句完整的话，不得不在单词间琐碎地咳着，帝弥托利却觉得那刺耳极了。  
“你不是很有钱吗。弄成这样，我没钱买药。而且之后几天也不能出来——虽然也算是熟人，你不会要我算你便宜点吧？反正也没要你出酒店的钱……”  
他含糊不清地说着这些话，不出所料地看着帝弥托利眼中的茫然消散变为怒意，就像被滚沸的污物沾染上一般，他嫌恶地收回手。贝雷特闭上眼睛，他能感到帝弥托利起身走开，被遮住的冷黄灯光再次淹没他的身体。时间仿佛凝滞在那一霎那，他只能听到自己扯着痛意的呼吸声。  
纸张散落在地面上，瞬间被积水洇湿，他抓过来看，五百的。下意识地擦去上面的泥，脏水却顺着手腕没入衣袖中，没入他的骨髓与血液中，贝雷特顿时觉得有什么在胃中翻滚着，一种想要呕吐的感觉。  
“哦，谢谢惠顾。”  
一张一张地捡着，裤子都没来及提起。他将所有纸钞拢在怀中，强迫自己的语气变得轻快些。贝雷特垂着头，却仍能感到帝弥托利洒落在他身上的视线。尖锐且颤抖着。他或许会再次掐上自己的脖子，这次不会在中途放开了。贝雷特这样猜测着，突然感到一阵快意，却终究没能等来这个。脚步声响起，帝弥托利离开了这条小巷。  
这样就好。贝雷特茫然想着。


	13. 第八章 下

帝弥托利扔下的几张伍百元大钞是难得的意外之财，他从没见过这样“大方”的金主。拜此所赐，贝雷特甚至可以休息一个月。在加尔古·马库黑市中付清了之前欠下的债，他还能买些新的药和武器。

将收到的货物小心用深色包装纸裹紧。远处传来几声枪响，贝雷特下意识地判断声音的方向。反方向骤然传来警笛的轰鸣。前几天的雨水将这篇贫民窟洗得澄透，警察们居然有空闲解决这些暴力事件。他将货物收在大衣之下躲进小巷，静待着喧闹的警车从身边掠过。

阿密多南岸的环境比五年前更加恶劣，甚至影响到了北岸的修道学院——再加上五年前的那场针对弗雷斯贝尔古的袭击，虽然仅是传言，但那些位高权重的掌权者们宁愿让自己的孩子在公立学校入学也不愿将他们送来这间老牌的贵族学校。围绕着那间学校的，上流社会的居住区也随之没落了。

但这对他来说算不上什么。但是，帝弥托利为什么会在昨晚突然出现在这样危险的街区？他住在哪里，有没有人能保证他的安全？

他怔了两秒，却冷笑出声。昨晚向旧情人摇尾乞怜得了些甜头，便有担心别人的余裕了？将自己从回忆中抽离，贝雷特向下拉了拉帽檐，快步走过藏身的小巷。

回到据点。在注射器中灌入药物刺入上臂。贝雷特躺在折叠床上放任着止痛的吗啡渐渐融入血管。周遭吵杂，老旧的墙壁挡不住“邻居们”的怒吼声，他却觉得安静极了，几乎能听到血液汩汩汇入心脏的声响，从旧伤与胃部传来的抽痛渐渐消散。他长舒一口气，将注射器丢在布着裂痕的水泥地上。

几日后。

衣扣被一颗颗解开，在他身上的男人喘着粗气舔舐着他的脖颈，急性地拉过他的右手触碰着双腿之间灼热的硬物。贝雷特却没能如他所愿那般动作，看着那双无神的绿色双眼，男人发狠地咬上他的肩膀，在他难耐的痛呼声中扯下他的黑色衬衫。

左手默默地取出藏在外套的手枪，一把单管的德林杰，贝雷特向来不喜欢它扳机部位的设计，但为了节省一颗子弹，他也没有什么选择的余地。将枪口抵在男人的额头上，在猎物有所反应之前，指节施力扣下扳机，子弹自弹道高速射出击穿了男人的头。

男人的惨叫淹没在枪击声中，从伤口溢出的鲜血如瀑般染脏了他上身的衣物，被扯开一般的衬衫淌着仍带着暖意的液体。

也不是不能选择更加干净的方式，但药物的滥用令贝雷特的视力衰退得厉害，这种小目标也不值得他将猎物的日程表研究透彻选择狙击点。这是最有效率的做法。

贝雷特将身上的尸体推开，拿出手机编辑了一条“委托完成”的信息发给中介。他应该及时离开这里，刚刚开枪的异响有可能吸引来好事者，以这副摸样出现在凶杀现场无论如何也无法脱罪。把手枪收入外衣中，贝雷特在尸体身上摸到半瘪的香烟盒，抽出一支用火柴点燃。

将尼古丁与焦油咽入喉咙，他本期盼着这支烟能有些效果，但深入骨髓中的痛痒感仍令贝雷特有种将那把枪抵在自己额头上的冲动。

“这家伙，只抽得起便宜货啊……”

将过错归咎于刚刚死掉的人与那支烟。贝雷特将烟头踩灭。

在中介收到了委托的报酬——小三位数，这条人命的价格止于此。甚至不如卖身给那个小少爷一夜挣到的，贝雷特胡思乱想着。不过与五年前不同，自己也没有选择工作立场，这几张发皱的钞票至少能买到些酒。

“有件大工作。”

贝雷特打量着情报商的脸色。他仍穿着那件浸了血的黑衬衫，潮湿的布料裹着皮肤带来无法忽视的黏腻感，红色的液体纠结滴落在地板上。但对方没有流露出任何不快，反而用着难得爽朗的语气继续叙述着：

“目标只有一个人，报酬却任由你来定。对方还承诺会提供武器和情报。”

贝雷特皱了皱眉。他清楚自己的价值，一个失去信用、失过手还带伤的佣兵沦落成的杀手，没道理会被委托人委以重任。随意接下无法完成的任务，就算能脱身也说不定会被金主灭口。

“不必，应该有人比我更适合。”

不能再听更多了，他立刻拒绝了情报商。

“哦，不会有人比你更合适。对方指名要你接下这份工作。”

一阵寒意包裹着贝雷特：“……目标是谁？”

对方沉默地向门外扬了扬下巴。

武器被收缴，贝雷特跟随着在门外等待已久的陌生人走到一间未营业的酒馆。对方知道他的名字，他也能看出在那人在西装外套下别在腰带上的手枪，就算能够想办法逃走也无法保证在这之后这些人不会来找自己麻烦。他甚至没有时间换下那件沾了血的衬衫。

男人带领他走进地下室，空间中静得只剩两人的脚步声与排风扇缓缓运作的声音，一扇装配着夸张电子锁的金属色大门之后，贝雷特见到了这位所谓的“委托人”。

沐浴过后，帝弥托利在酒杯中扔入冰块，拿出冰箱中的威士忌倒入杯内。他落坐在落地窗边的躺椅上按下按钮，纱帘随着遥控器的指令缓缓拂过窗台。将冰冷的酒精倒入喉咙，帝弥托利透过落地窗俯视着加尔古·马库的夜景。芙多拉的中部难得放晴，他能从顶层的公寓看到阿密多大河上的游船摇着航向灯。

对岸的贫民窟中灯火昏暗，自上至下地审视着，就像淌在泥中。灯光明灭，仿佛什么东西在肮脏的地方蛰伏生长。他明白自己喝的有些急了，这之后还有一场会面，就算冠上了布雷达德的姓氏，也没人愿意跟一个满身酒气的男人讨论法嘉斯的要紧事，他可能因此遭受到不少非议。但那又怎么样——没有人会对他期待更多的。

门铃骤然响起，帝弥托利放下酒杯。时钟刚刚指向“十一”，离所约定的还有些时间。他走到房门口按下对讲机，安保人员的房间线路被接通。

“——有人想见您。”

记者，警察，或是那些在公司中的大人物。各种猜测在脑海中闪过，帝弥托利皱眉：“我没空。”

“但是他说，您一定会见他……”训练有素的安保人员语气中难得地夹带了一丝犹豫，“他说他的名字是贝雷特·艾斯纳。”

电梯平缓地停在二十七层，金属门开启。映入眼帘的是延伸至公寓房门口的走廊。水晶吊灯和夸张的后现代主义装饰画，鎏金扶手的螺旋楼梯蜿蜒至下一层。踩在地毯上，像走入了云中。

与在贫民窟中挤在一层中的褊狭隔间不同，高级公寓的顶层仅被一间独占着。不是没有被招待拜访过这种装潢得煞有介事的房间，但伸出手打算敲响房门的贝雷特仍会感到一丝不适。

距离那所学院不远，贝雷特在来途中看到了不少熟悉的景色。或许就是帝弥托利高中时代的住处，那间他被邀请过，但最终也没能成行的公寓。厚重的木门在他的身前缓缓打开，贝雷特花了些力气才能强迫自己抬起头。帝弥托利没道理对这位不速之客摆出好脸色，被水打湿的头发散落在脖颈上，洇湿了他身上的衬衫。

之后是一阵难挨的沉默，贝雷特尝试着开口，却失败了。喉咙中仿佛压着一块重石，勉强开口会将脆弱的内脏割破出血。他们不曾有过这样干涩难耐的交流，五年前的帝弥托利小心翼翼将他的老师捧在手掌中，即使贝雷特从不多言，年轻人也能笑着说些无关紧要的趣事，关于他的高中和那些朋友们。他们在那间灰色公寓中的同居生活难得绚丽。

“——进来吧。”

帝弥托利的喉结上下滚动着，最终开口拯救了这几乎凝滞住的气氛。贝雷特被他领入房间内，屋内的装潢如他所预料那般简洁，像没人住过，却仍有引人注目的东西。房间的主人落座在客厅中央的沙发上，用眼神催促着外来者。

“你知道我的身份。”

他勉强说出这样一句无用的话。帝弥托利不曾同意他坐下，贝雷特只能站在玄关处，被审视的感觉令他肢体僵硬——这孩子当然知道，贝雷特没失忆，他仍记得五年前的事，那场令人不敢去回想的“道别”。什么东西在胃口翻涌着，这不该。他已经在这场拜访之前注射了足够多的药，或许是在那荒唐一晚后仍愿意抛下尊严来这里的自己实在令人作呕。

“我知道。”

青年沙哑地回应着。对他的回答颇感意外，贝雷特将剩下的话语挤出了喉咙：“……那就好。我收到一份工作，委托人要求我杀掉下任布雷达德的家主。也就是你，帝弥托利。”

他能看到帝弥托利骤然收紧的瞳孔，被那湛蓝色的眼睛警惕地注视着，贝雷特的心中涌上一阵悲凉。

帝弥托利比他想象中要更沉着，双手交叠，在沙发上坐直：“所以，你是来杀掉我的？”

言语捅入他的心脏，贝雷特愣了一瞬。

“……怎么可能！”他低哑地否定着，眸光晦暗。“我只是……”

贝雷特发现他无法对自己的行为作出解释，只能任由帝弥托利定义：“一时的心血来潮？就像五年前那样？”他的话平稳得令人火大，“我不会再被你骗了，老师。”

旧时的称呼令贝雷特在那瞬间有些恍惚，他发现自己的手指在微微颤抖。

“这栋公寓并不安全。就算是我，也能在短时间内在附近找到合适的狙击点。”

贝雷特大步走到落地窗前猛地拉上窗帘，确认毫无破绽后，转过身直视着帝弥托利。金发的青年仍无动于衷，怒意将他淹没。

“你还不明白吗——为什么是我，一个没有信用失过手的佣兵？他们出的钱能请得起总统宅邸的一队特工！你身处危险之中却不知情！那些人清楚你的行踪，因为你在那天——”歇斯底里的怒吼哽在喉中，贝雷特双手不自觉地握成拳。他竭力地呼吸着，终究说了下去，“他们知道你在南岸曾与我接触过。如果要选个有可能被钱收买的，能在不被发现的情况下带着武器接近你的人，我的确是，却不是唯一的。会有更多人盯着你的命。”

帝弥托利木然听着这一席话，他平静地望向贝雷特，毫无波澜的视线洒落在他周身。贝雷特觉得无措，他惶然地编织着话语：“帝弥托利，我说的都是真的——我会提供关于我知道的一切情报，关于委托人的身份你应该能想到些可能性吧。联络能保护你的人，现在的加尔古·马库太危险了，你应该回去……” 这是他能做到的极限，每说出一个乞求般的单词几乎便能令自己窒息一次，自尊已被踩在脚下。但是——

“那又怎么样？”

帝弥托利冷淡的话语传入耳道，贝雷特茫然睁大双眼。仅一瞬间的踌躇，他皱眉，一字一句地叙述着。

“你可能会死。”

劝服他人不算贝雷特的长项，冲动稍纵即逝，他的话语中有些颤抖，只后悔为什么牵扯其中。帝弥托利平静地下了逐客令：“如果只是来说这些，那么请你离开吧。”

难以忍受的怒意淹没了贝雷特，他却勾起嘴角笑出了声。

做错的是他，自己本不该期待与帝弥托利正常且理智地进行言语交流。

“你还留着那个啊。”

贝雷特的视线投向玻璃酒柜。最诱人的当然是那瓶还剩下大半的高原骑士，但更加吸引眼球的是酒柜上静静摆放着的眼镜——与五年前他甩在帝弥托利面前的那副像极了，也可能是个巧合，但当贝雷特看到帝弥托利骤然变暗的脸色后便能确信了。

理所应当地，他仍爱着那个教师，甚至愿意将这东西留到现在。

贝雷特走到那组酒柜前，踮起脚取下那副眼镜。没有灰尘却添了不少划痕，应该是在这五年内被人经常把玩清理过。凭添了几分游刃有余，将那副眼镜重新架回鼻梁上，帝弥托利没有阻止他的动作，只投来了裹挟着疑惑的审视目光。贝雷特还拿下了那瓶名贵的酒细细打量着——品味不错，不过自己没机会尝到了。撬开瓶塞，浓醇的酒精味夹带着石楠花的香气。他闭上眼睛将酒瓶举过头顶，任由自瓶口中溢出的昂贵酒液洒在自己身上。

“你到底在干什么……”

帝弥托利压抑着怒气，质问的话语却在那瞬间哽在了喉中。

浅色的头发被彻底打湿贴在额头上，隔着镜片，他能看到如雾般笼在那双眼睛上面的浅色睫毛上沾了些酒液。那个人的皮肤在烈酒的刺激下微微发红，洇湿的薄衬衫隐隐透出腰线。

房间永远被设置在令人舒适的二十五度，他却突然感到热。当他看到贝雷特抬起手缓缓解开脖颈下的纽扣时，这种感觉尤甚。

“雇佣我吧，帝弥托利。”

没等他意识到这句话的含义，黏腻的话语便溶于他的血。被束缚于体内的血液汩汩流过他的耳畔。

贝雷特当然知道自己在做什么。他没忘六年前，在那间学院，被那些狡猾的青少年们捉弄过后的自己淋成了落汤鸡，却在更衣室内第一次遇到了帝弥托利。高中生向自己投来无法遮掩的灼热视线，自己却不明白骤然加快的心跳是为了什么，只能红着脸塞给他一条毛巾——他应该喜欢这幅模样，一个带着眼镜的无害教师。

或许意识到了这一点。帝弥托利的瞳孔倏然收紧。

“你……想要钱？我会给你，别再做这种事。”

他发现自己没有勇气直视那双浅色的眼睛。心中最柔软的地方被刺痛，理智在悬崖之上摇摇欲坠，帝弥托利竭力控制着自己的情绪。却看到贝雷特毫无知觉地靠近自己，他屈膝跨坐在帝弥托利的身上，垂首注视着年轻人湛蓝色的眼睛。酒液自濡湿的额发成滴落下没入帝弥托利的金发中。粘人的酒香令他口干舌燥。

“我不想要钱。雇佣我吧，比起那个高中老师，我能为你做更多的，不是吗？”

他微微俯下身，伸出冰凉的手指触碰帝弥托利的嘴唇，那根手指沿着他的下颚缓缓抚摸着他的喉结，又滑落至胸膛。“看着我。”贝雷特似乎游刃有余。被这样傲慢地命令着，帝弥托利微微睁大了双眼，如承受着某种痛苦的煎熬，沙哑地怒吼：“住手——在你还能承受后果之前。”

“为什么？”

贝雷特当然不会甘心就此收手。他们的关系已经扭曲，记忆蔓出生锈的荆棘，刺伤了两个人，弄脏也无妨。他想用卑劣的手段将那些草草遮掩过。贝雷特隐约在笑，左手向着帝弥托利的下身探去，触及他两腿之间的硬物。

“你看，你需要我。”

满溢着某种隐晦的暗示，低哑的声音耳道膨胀发热。帝弥托利的视线却更加冷淡了几分。

“我说了，住手！”

手臂被骤然握住拉开，帝弥托利的手指收紧，贝雷特几乎觉得自己的手臂会因此折断。帝弥托利揪住他的衣领，他被迫与盛怒中的年轻人对视。

“滚出去。别再让我看到你。”

手臂被甩开，他的身体被推到冷硬的地面上。隔着镜片看着帝弥托利的眼睛，却在那片波涛汹涌的深海中看到了自己，荒唐的疲惫的令人厌恶的。什么东西涌在喉咙中，几乎能令他呕吐出来。

勉强维持着唇边的笑意。贝雷特站起身，垂首整理了下衣领。“好。”他这样回答着。

被大力合上的房门发出巨响，贝雷特站在走廊上，天花板的中央空调送来暖风，被半瓶烈酒迎头浇下的人打了个寒战。没道理让别人看到这幅丑态，他理应尽快离开这里，双腿却如灌注水泥般沉重。他倚靠在墙边，双手向腰间探去，却忘记了那半盒香烟早就和外套一起放在了门房处。

糟透了。

脊柱渐渐失去支撑身体的力气，双腿颤抖着，胃部传来的抽痛让他不得不蹲在角落中。

“请问……”

一个男声谨慎地试探着，贝雷特抬起头，听到了那个人倒吸凉气的声音。

“老师……！你怎么会在这里？”

会称呼他为“老师”的只会是五年前那间学院中的学生们，面前的男人是那其中一员——希尔凡·乔瑟·戈迪耶。他本以为无人会理会被这间公寓主人厌弃的自己，但他忘了这不是那个冗乱的贫民窟，连道德都被粉饰彻底的地方，高贵的人们本能般地关爱着落魄者。

或许是他狼狈过头，以前的学生只皱眉解开自己身上的外套为贝雷特披上，却没问任何话。

“——总之，找个房间把头发擦干吧。”

他被领到下一层，一个稍小的房间内。应该是被空置的，曾属于某个安保人员的住所，仍装配着基本的生活用具。坐在沙发上，用毛巾将发尾擦干，他看到希尔凡将一杯热水放在他身前的茶几上。

“谢谢。”

姑且道了谢。却看到青年欲言又止的表情。

“这个味道——你们究竟做了什么？”

酒精的气味几乎散尽，贝雷特的身上仍氤氲着些许石楠花香。他知道希尔凡会因此猜想到什么，这似乎还算有趣，可此时此刻的贝雷特却没有逗弄年轻人的心情。

“是酒的味道。”

“酒……？那家伙将酒泼到你身上？”

“是我自己。“

他似乎没能为希尔凡解惑。红发的青年半信半疑地发出用于回应的单音节，却不停打量着他手臂上的红痕。

能在离开之前遇到希尔凡说不定是件好事，帝弥托利的朋友，法嘉斯中的重要人物，还知悉自己的真实身份。他说的话应该会被青年采信。

“我有事情拜托你。“

贝雷特的开场白令希尔凡有些诧异。迎着那样的目光继续开口：“有人委托我暗杀掉帝弥托利。他似乎听不进我的话，只能拜托你保护他。“

希尔凡手指收紧，他皱着眉重复着那个单词：“暗杀……？所以，你没接下吧？”

对方比他想象中还要更加冷静。贝雷特拿起象牙色的马克杯，水的温度自陶瓷杯壁传来，为他发凉的手指带来一丝暖意。

“我接下了。”

希尔凡呼吸一滞：“……诶？”

“只能这么做。暗杀法嘉斯继承人这种有去无回的危险工作，还是由委托人亲自出面给出价格。当时有把狙击枪的瞄准器扫着我的太阳穴，如果拒绝，便走不出那个房间。”

红色的双眼变暗了几分：“我知道了，这不是你的错。“随意说出些不必要的安慰，他再次开口：“……委托人是谁？”

“她当然不可能向我透露姓名，不过——苔绿色瞳孔粉赭色长卷发，身高一百七十二公分，没有口音，外表来看是芙朵拉南部色雷斯人与多利亚人混血，从颈纹判断年龄应该在三十五到四十岁之间。有头绪吗？”

希尔凡点了点头，说出一个陌生的名字：“柯尔娜莉亚。十几年前还只是法嘉斯生物的一名医药代表，一路从总监坐到了控股董事的位置。”

贝雷特有些意外：“法嘉斯的人？”

“不算是。我们怀疑她是阿斯特拉忒亚安插在法嘉斯中的棋子。”话说出口便能顺利成章，希尔凡侃侃而谈，“在这十几年，内柯尔娜莉亚联合了几个股东做空了法嘉斯生物的股价。这间公司已经被别的财阀恶意收购，凭借着这些，她和她背后的那些人还想蚕食法嘉斯财阀最重要的菲尔蒂亚投资银行——芙朵拉最大的投行之一。它的CEO世代都属于布雷达德的家主，掌控着所有子公司的大量现金流。如果被其他财阀染指，后果不堪设想。”

贝雷特抿了一口温水：“我觉得这不太可能。”

“是的，这些小手段本不能撼动法嘉斯分毫。可布雷达德也出现了些问题——它的继承人，那位‘殿下’在五年前已经声明放弃了继承权，在之后还传出了那样的丑闻……”

“丑闻。”贝雷特重复了这个字眼，他回想起在新闻网站上所查到的那些，“是指——帝弥托利谋杀了他的伯父？”

年轻人沉默地点了点头，却看到对方眉头紧锁：“这不可能，那孩子不会做这种事。”

“我也愿意这样相信。实际上，他也的确因为证据不足而被无罪释放了。但舆论更倾向于这是法院收受法嘉斯贿赂的结果，他家伙因为五年前任性妄为而受损的声誉低到谷底。”

但贝雷特只是摇了摇头：“他不会。”

希尔凡苦笑着：“是……啊。无论如何，那家伙也不要会去杀人，更遑论是自己的亲人。但情势所迫，琉法斯被法嘉斯中的激进者们推到与帝弥托利对立的位置上，而且在那几年中，我们这位‘殿下’的精神状态很不稳定……”他打量着贝雷特的神色，却没发现半分异样，“总之，布雷达德嫡系的声誉和影响力式微，罗德利古只能把帝弥托利塞到伏拉鲁达里乌斯中一个常务的职位上。这样下去的话——法嘉斯生物不是第一个被投机者们的游资分裂出的，也不会是最后一个。”

希尔凡盖棺定论，摇摇欲坠的法嘉斯仿佛在眼前真切地动荡着。贝雷特本以为他仍是那个天真的小少爷，心脏被突兀地撕扯，他勉强说出自己的疑问：“放弃继承权？”

他发现他选错了话题。红发的青年笑意冷然，他说出了贝雷特不愿听到的：“为了向你求婚。”

话语被哽在喉咙中，贝雷特垂下眼睑，本能地移开视线。

“这五年我们过得艰难。琉法斯的死没能彻底击溃布雷达德的嫡系，有人便动用了更脏的手段。” 希尔凡好心地给予对方一些喘息的间隙，却没有用，他的话在贝雷特的耳边炸裂着，“你看到了吧——那只眼睛，毁于另一场暗杀。” 

出生便站在了顶点，帝弥托利却在不断坠落着。他失去过太多——所有对他而言无比珍贵的，疼痛已经麻木，却不能成为继续受到伤害的理由。他的前学生没再说什么，贝雷特却从希尔凡的眼中读出了这个。最后，红发的青年下了逐客令：“所以，别再来这里了，老师。”

将那副不属于自己的眼镜拜托给希尔凡交还给帝弥托利，他如愿看到了红发青年错愕的表情。

他终于取回了那包香烟。将半潮湿的衬衫拢入外套内侧，有风吹过，点燃的香烟至少能带来些许暖意。或许对尼古丁的味道渴望过甚，他的呼吸颤抖着。

手机震动，屏幕上显示着一串陌生的数字。

“目标还活着，你没能完成任务。”

接通电话，夹杂着电流噪音的女声从听筒中传来。委托人愿意联络他而不是直接扣动扳机，说不定仍对自己保持着期待。自己能否活过今晚取决于此时此刻的答复。他皱眉，用着有些强硬的语气回应着：“我有自己的方式。骗取信任比什么都重要。在那栋安保完备公寓中出手，我没办法活着走出来。”

对方沉默了，似是在斟酌他的话可信或否。瞬间的沉默过后，那个声音再次响起：“……不会再有下一次。尽快完成委托。”

对方挂断了电话。紧绷的弦骤然放松，握成拳的手指微微颤抖着。贝雷特转身望向那栋公寓，最顶层的灯光在那瞬间熄灭了。公寓外道路旷阔，周遭极静，他却觉得一切都在这片寂静中分崩离析着。

——————————————  
*石楠花：精液的味道


	14. 第九章

十二月未过，加尔古·马库居然又下了一场暴雨，关上木窗，冰冷的风仍能裹挟着湿气钻入房内。酒馆中的取暖设备聊胜于无，抬起手臂将酒水送入喉咙，衣料仿佛黏在手臂上。  
酒保身旁的收音机断断续续传来某段电台的新闻节目，之中的女主持人正危言耸听地讨论着温室效应。贝雷特手指夹着支点燃的香烟，任由尼古丁刺激着自己的喉咙。吧台的其他客人高声讨论着那些财阀趣闻，布雷达德家中的惨剧是永不过时的酒馆谈资。  
“据说——”  
男人借着酒劲拉长了声音，众人纷纷侧耳倾听。  
“琉法斯的死状吓人得很。一共五刀，砍在肚子和脖子的动脉上。还活着的时候就被扔下悬崖，发现的时候那堆肠子离他滚了五米远。有看照片吗？我可看到喽，在他们把事情压下去之前。那绝对是谋杀，我敢打包票，如果不是那帮猎熊的因为大雪改了路，不出春，他的尸体就会被野兽们啃干净啦。”  
那人的嘴上沾了不少冰啤酒的发沫，却没能阻止他高谈阔论下去。  
“你说什么？没证据？嘿嘿——”  
他的脸上露出笑意，讳莫如深地说道：“这个嘛，布雷达德的菲尔蒂亚，菲尔蒂亚的地方法院，地方法院的无罪判决。”  
他的周围隐隐地哄笑着，贝雷特发现自己需要花些力气才能抑制住拔枪的冲动。  
“也不怪那个小少爷。你们知道吗？十年前的达斯卡，当时的布雷达德家主被杀和他的兄弟扯不开关系。他的死状不比那家伙好上太多。还有啊，琉法斯是在与情人幽会的回程中被杀的，谁知道呢？或许那小少爷比起复仇更不想突然多出个与他抢股份的弟弟。”  
到此为止，没必要在这里听这些荒唐的谣言。贝雷特捧着酒杯，将烈酒全部倒入喉咙。  
“——插播一条新闻。”拉长嗓音念稿的女主持被整理纸张的声音打断，她的声线甚至染上一丝惧意。上一次听到普通的新闻播报被这样生硬地打断还是因为一场突如其来的空难，贝雷特不禁凝神倾听着。  
“今天上午加尔古·马库地区由法嘉斯集团参与的家族紧急会议上，伏拉鲁达里乌斯家主罗德利古·亚西里·伏拉鲁达利乌斯遭到刺杀。在送至医院抢救无效后死亡……”  
断断续续的女声中还夹杂了些电流噪音，酒保眉飞色舞地吹了声口哨，客人一片哄然。在那瞬间贝雷特甚至没能分辨出那串姓名的含义。手指微微颤抖，酒杯跌落至地面被摔碎，身旁传来酒保的抱怨声。贝雷特坐起身摸过手机，屏幕不及点亮就被输入关键词，他在模糊的视频和嘈杂的背景音中搜寻着。  
“天哪。”  
有人在低声惊呼着。伴随一声嗤笑，酒客们摇着杯子盖棺定论。   
“看吧！法嘉斯真的被诅咒了。”  
转播被掐断，画面沉默。贝雷特的心情也随之跌入谷底。罗德利古——那个在五年前曾与他有过一段简短对话的中年人，贝雷特明白那一位对帝弥托利而言意味着什么。

心脏仿佛被置在火上烧灼着，他甚至爽快掏出了酒保口中那只酒杯的赔偿费，尽管那是他最后的现金。撑起伞走入雨中，贝雷特发现自己需要另一支烟，受潮的打火机啪嗒几声，最终也没能爆出火星。迁怒般地将塑料制品丢入水坑中，全身的力气仿佛被抽走，雨天的小巷中人迹罕至，贝雷特颓然靠坐在墙边。  
或许布雷达德的支持者们仍占据高位，柯尔娜莉亚对他这一不安定的棋子保留着一定的期待。他明白自己是因为这个才被放任活到现在。或许是自己动作太慢，那些人匆忙选了别的目标……？这是他们计划中的一部分还是个意外？帝弥托利有没有在场，会不会因此受伤？脑海中信息冗杂，他无措地拿出手机，开启后却不知道能与谁联络，只能在阴暗的巷中惶然看着发亮的荧光屏。  
雨水落在贫民窟的废墟上散发出尘土沤烂的味道，遮挡视线的雨伞稍稍后扬，他抬起头，这里与富人区共享一片积雨云。雨水升腾，北岸的高级公寓模糊在视线中，他什么都看不到。

不想回到牢房一样的据点。贝雷特漫无目的地走在被昏黄路灯点亮的街道上，吸满了水汽的裤脚令他脚步沉重。周围的景色被雨水洗刷得彻底，他在恍惚间看到了熟悉的景色。  
五年前他仍是那间学院中教师时所租下的公寓，虽仍坐落在破败的街道中，却比现在这个要干净漂亮得多。楼下那家披萨店的夸张的霓虹装饰被熄灭，店门口堆放着不少杂物，孤单在雨中伫立着。自己可能再吃不到那片芝士僵硬的过期披萨了（那没什么好遗憾的，虽然）。  
将这些无聊之事从脑内驱逐，贝雷特却在街道旁看到了那个。  
黑色的跑车沾上水依然在破败的贫民窟熠熠生辉，阿斯顿马丁的流线紧绷着，仿佛一只匍匐在角落的猛兽。难得的贵重品在这里显得格外刺眼，但更引人注目的是靠站在那部车前的青年。  
他没撑伞，任凭冰冷的水汹涌泼下，耀眼的金发几乎溶在于水中。白色的衬衫染上血色，艳红被雨水晕开。  
“！”  
大脑如被重锤，贝雷特呼吸一滞，恍惚间走上前，将自己的伞遮在他的头顶。  
“……”  
青年缓缓抬起头，湛蓝色的眼睛无神地望向对方。  
来往车辆的远光灯将他们淹没在光中，一切变得苍白模糊，贝雷特觉得眼眶刺痛。他想说些什么，握住伞柄的手指微微颤抖，那些无趣的暗淡的话语哽在喉咙中。  
他看到帝弥托利的喉结滚动，最终将话说出了口。  
“我只问你一件事。”  
贝雷特发现自己几乎渴望听到他的声音。  
“今天的事和十年前的达斯卡，你有没有参与过？”  
帝弥托利的言语如刀锋，漂亮地刺中他的心脏。瞳孔微微放大。暴雨无声而汹涌，他带着伞，却仿佛因这问句而窒息在水中。  
“我没有。”他一字一句地说着，“我没有。你可能不相信我所说的，但是——我真的没有做。”  
“别说了！”  
话语被帝弥托利粗暴地打断，贝雷特几乎感到绝望，喉咙中有血腥味在翻涌着。他向帝弥托利反复申辩着自己的无罪，可笑极了。他曾想象过年轻人因他的身份而质问自己的情形，他本应该冷静地回应帝弥托利，无论他采信与否。他提醒过帝弥托利关于针对法嘉斯们的暗杀，年轻人有理由将他与今天的惨剧联系在一起，贝雷特却不明白他为什么提及那场十年前的事件。  
但，这不是年轻人的错。贝雷特局促无措地想着，他罪孽缠身，应得的不应得的，早已反噬自身。  
“别再——说了。”  
帝弥托利的声音突然变得惶然，沙哑且微弱，仿佛祈祷，也像在忏悔，几乎要淹没在这暴雨中。他抬起手臂，将贝雷特紧紧抱在怀中。  
“帝弥托利……？”  
他没得到回应，年轻人的手臂却收紧了几分。两人之间的距离缩减到零，帝弥托利的头深埋在他的颈窝中。  
“抱歉，保持这样一阵就好。”  
贝雷特沉默地点头。伞柄碍事，他索性将它扔在脚下，两人一同淋在冰冷的雨水中。裹挟着水汽的风阵阵袭来，将帝弥托利的衬衫吹得鼓胀，贝雷特只觉得冷，他尝试着回抱住年轻人，帝弥托利压抑着哽咽的悲叹声萦绕在他耳边。  
“……好暖啊。”

帝弥托利没放任彻底湿透的贝雷特回据点，而是带他登上了那栋公寓外部台阶。皮鞋踏在掉漆生锈的铁质板材上，在贝雷特疑惑的目光注视下，帝弥托利拿出一把拴着卡通人物挂件的钥匙。  
“不记得了？这是你交给我的。”  
是的，是你的“生日礼物”，但是——  
贝雷特将剩下的话说出口：“这里说不定有了新住客。”  
在这场暗杀之后，一个布雷达德私闯民宅的新闻有可能出现在网页头版。帝弥托利却动作流畅地用钥匙打开了房门。  
“不会，我将这间公寓买了下来。”  
贝雷特有些讶异地站在玄关打量着房间。自五年前的那天早上他离开这里搭上去修道学院的公交车之后再没机会回来过。公寓中的装潢却莫名地令人感到熟悉，房间内的摆设，床单的样式，甚至自己随手放在床脚的笔记本电脑都同五年前别无二致。这里一定很久都不曾有过访客了——本以为是这样，桌面上却没积攒任何灰尘。  
“偶尔会过来坐坐，因为……总觉得老师还会再回来。”  
怎么可能。贝雷特垂下眼睑，任由帝弥托利拿走两人湿透的大衣挂在厨房的窗边。五年前他是这间公寓的主人，现在却变成了一个陌生的来客。帝弥托利言及“回来”，语气暧昧，像在描述一个虚幻的梦。万幸的是，青年没再提及这五年间他的生活，贝雷特仍能毫无愧色地面对他。  
贝雷特取过帝弥托利递来的毛巾，潦草地将自己的额发擦干。帝弥托利显得比他更狼狈些，白色的衬衫被洇湿得透明，金发沾上的雨水纠结成滴，自下颚淌下没入那件衬衫中。贝雷特沉默着，视线却追随那滴水，最后停滞在白布中的那篇血迹上。  
“……是罗德利古的血。”  
注意到了他的视线，帝弥托利一边解开衣扣一边解释：“他保护了我。瞄准我的子弹射入了他的脖子和腹部。”  
将沾血的衬衫脱下，帝弥托利将那件衣服小心地收起，神色悲切且柔软，金发柔顺地服帖在脖颈上。贝雷特恍然看着青年露出这样表情，只觉得喉咙干渴，亟需一支烟。炽光灯明暗着发出电流声，在那样的光下帝弥托利的胸肌暴露无遗，深色的裤子紧贴身体。他走上前抚摸着年轻人的脸，探过身给了帝弥托利一个吻。  
贝雷特没打算就此放过他，帝弥托利也明白，他的老师总是这样。所以在贝雷特的右手即将触及他的阴茎时，帝弥托利及时握住了他的手腕。  
“抱歉，我现在没心情。”  
第四次，这是帝弥托利第四次拒绝自己。贝雷特本以为自己仍然会同以前那样生气，却没有，心脏仿佛被帝弥托利因哀恸而颤抖的睫毛抚平了。  
“嗯。”  
他这样回应着，再次吻上了年轻人的嘴唇。  
“老师也把衣服脱下来吧，不洗澡的话说不定会感冒。”  
但愿这间公寓中的劣质花洒在五年后没因年久失修而彻底锈死，贝雷特这样想着，却没放任帝弥托利离开自己，他抓住帝弥托利的衣领直视着他的眼睛，他觉得自己仍能读出年轻人的所想。在这一瞬间的沉默中，贝雷特终于有机会将自己的疑问说出口：  
“十年前的达斯卡，为什么这么问？”  
“在知道老师的身份时偶然查到的。”帝弥托利目光躲闪，“抱歉，我不该因为那上面的胡言乱语而怀疑你。”  
“你应该怀疑我。”  
贝雷特迎上帝弥托利颤抖的眼神，缓缓编织着话语：  
“我的父亲的确曾被要求接手暗杀当时布雷达德家主的任务。”  
如被扇打一记耳光，年轻人的瞳孔骤然收紧，不自觉地重复着贝雷特的话：“你的父亲……？”  
装作没意识到年轻人的异常，贝雷特依然语调平稳：“杰拉尔特，是个在业界积攒了相当声誉的佣兵，本来不必接手这样的脏活。他拒绝了这件工作——不为别的，杀掉布雷达德的家主一定会惹上大麻烦。”  
嘴角勉强扯起几分弧度，贝雷特继续叙述着：“但他依然被杀死了，因为害怕情报泄露而被‘清理’了。这样看来，他也是那场悲剧的受害者。”  
“被杀……？”帝弥托利睁大双眼，“我一直以为他还在世——”  
“如果他还活着，一定不会放任我这样。杰拉尔特和我并不相似，混迹在那个世界中，但他总怀着某种天真的正直感。除了很会玩枪，他看起来只是个普通的……”  
或许回忆起了值的怀念的，那个人的身影似乎闪动在贝雷特的眼眸深处。突然意识到自己说了过多的，他及时收声，却仍无法收回那些话。  
“对不起，我居然什么都不知道。居然这样质问你。”  
正如他所预料的，仿佛害怕刺伤他，帝弥托利的语气哀恸得柔软无比。刚刚失去亲人的年轻人居然在向他为了十年前的一场谋杀案道歉，这是哪一出可笑的荒唐喜剧？可笑到令人无法坦率地笑出声。  
“那五年前，老师出现在那间学院中是为了……？”  
“一个护卫的工作，那时的我还能接到些这样干净的任务。也为了收集那些家伙们的情报。”  
窗外隐秘地传来细碎的雨声，潮湿的空气将年轻人的金发衬得明润。帝弥托利垂下眼睑，低哑地开口：  
“老师，我……”  
贝雷特只感到一股令人无所适从的悲悯，烦躁感接踵而至，他不愿再听到帝弥托利提及此事。所以用双唇堵住了年轻人的嘴，他伸出舌尖与帝弥托利的一起交缠着，粘腻的水声响彻逼仄的公寓内。  
“老师……？”  
虽然长了五岁，但帝弥托利却丝毫未变。贝雷特看着他染上绯红色的脸颊，两人之间燃起的热度几乎要将衬衫中的水汽蒸发。他顺势脱下那间件事的上衣将帝弥托利推到在那张床上。右手顺着他的腰线向下抚摸，将腰带的搭扣解开。  
阴茎在贝雷特的手中渐渐涨大变硬，帝弥托利回吻住贝雷特。嘴唇被含住，小心翼翼地试探之后，舌尖狠狠搅进口腔，贝雷特几乎压抑不住自己的呻吟声。  
接吻的技术意外地没长进，他的学生荒废了这五年的时光——就在他这么想的时候，帝弥托利翻身将贝雷特压制在床上。剧烈的动作令他感到他期待的就是这个。贝雷特脱掉裤子，张开双腿等待着帝弥托利的插入，灼热的硬物已经顶在他的腿间，年轻人却没如他所愿地那般动作，只是温然凝视着他的眼睛。  
“我能帮你。”  
帝弥托利的手指触及贝雷特发凉的脸颊，白绿色的发丝流淌在指尖，在炽光灯映衬下熠熠生辉。贝雷特催促一般地稍稍偏过头，伸出舌尖舔舐着他的手指。这动作却令年轻人受惊似地收回了手指。  
“我是说，我能帮你找到杀掉杰拉尔特的凶手。如果有证据的话，定罪也不是什么难事。”  
这家伙究竟在说什么。  
帝弥托利的话飘在空气中，贝雷特微微皱眉。或许在不经意间流露出了不悦的神色，年轻人语调急促地说出了接下来的话：“没必要将自己置于险境中，我也可以成为你的力量……”  
房间中不热，老旧的取暖设备在角落轰鸣运作着，帝弥托利的额头上却淌下汗。他的眼神灼热而纯净，恳切地望向他的老师。这令贝雷特有些恍惚，五年前的那个十二月，他的学生也曾以这样的神情向他乞求着告白。他最终还是没给过。心脏的某处渐渐崩塌，血肉阵阵隐痛着，他几乎就此溺在回忆中。贝雷特敛起眸光，微微抬起头给予帝弥托利另一个吻，左手探至身下摩挲着年轻人阴茎的前端，等待那之中泌出粘稠的液体之后，抬起腰缓缓将帝弥托利的硬物送入穴口。  
后穴渐渐将阴茎吞入，帝弥托利掌握了主动权，将硬物埋到了贝雷特身体最深处。两人的身体依然契合无比，仅仅插入，就令他的呼吸开始急促，胸膛剧烈地起伏。  
“老师……”  
不禁这样呼唤着，被过度填满的感觉令贝雷特在那一瞬间呻吟出声。像被鼓励了一般，帝弥托利缓缓拔出一些又捅入，柔嫩的内壁被硬物推挤开，这动作温柔得令贝雷特难耐地分开双腿缠在年轻人的腰上。后穴贪婪地翕动着，引诱着上位者的又一次侵犯。  
再无法忍耐。帝弥托利将额发撩至后脑，俯下身舔吻着贝雷特的脖颈，腰肢摆动着操弄了起来。贝雷特收缩着后穴，感受着帝弥托利正在搏动的阴茎。一股股热度冲入下身，他感到自己阴茎也逐渐挺立起来。  
“唔、帝弥托利……”  
贝雷特的语气粘腻，无意识呻吟中的呼唤令年轻人的神色更加柔软了。和五年前的莽撞与几日前的暴戾不同，帝弥托利一边用亲吻安抚着身下的人一边压抑着自己的动作。“快一点。”难耐地要求着，贝雷特收缩后穴紧夹着即将拔出的阴茎，这样淫媚的举动令帝弥托利呼吸粗重，灼热的阴茎惩罚般地重重挺入，仿佛要操穿这口肉穴一般地狠狠捣弄着。  
“嗯……！”  
痛呼声溢出喉咙，痛感却夹杂着快感侵入大脑。这就对了，他将主导权交给年轻人，可不是为了一直饿着。  
“老师喜欢这样吧。”  
帝弥托利握住他的脚腕将双腿分得更开，大开大合地操弄后穴，贝雷特几乎觉得自己的内脏都要被他捅穿。年轻人呼吸粗重，深深插入几次之后却意欲拔出。贝雷特不禁收缩内壁将硬物绞在自己体内。“唔，射在里面。”含糊不清地说出这句话，帝弥托利强迫他握紧床单手掌张开与他十指交握着，将阴茎深深埋入，射在了贝雷特身体深处。  
射精之后渐渐变软的阴茎退出后穴，身体内的白色液体毫无阻碍地流出，染脏了双腿跟部。他似乎无力将双腿合上，被过度使用的血口充血外翻着，任人采撷地暴露在帝弥托利的目光之下。年轻人抚摸着贝雷特大腿内侧苍白的皮肤，眼神晦暗。  
大腿内侧有些割伤烫伤的痕迹，是性虐，帝弥托利这样判断着，他有可能在别人的床上被过分对待过。小腿上还有被缝合的伤疤，周围的皮肤不正常地外翻，他能认出这种子弹的贯穿伤愈合后形成的创口。  
手指从大腿内侧滑至小腿处的伤疤，帝弥托利动作轻缓，贝雷特甚至没意识到自己的旧伤已经暴露在他的视线下。直到年轻人伸出舌尖轻轻舔舐着他的伤痕。  
“等、等一下……！”  
被撕裂后又再度愈合的肤肉异常敏感，杂乱的神经忠诚地将濡湿感传入大脑，几乎将他的理智尽数蒸发。曾有与他上床的男人皱着眉头说这处丑陋的伤败了兴致，却从没有人这样做过。有什么沉重的东西在胸膛中恣意生长，直至刺穿心脏。  
事情的发展渐渐脱离掌控。他曾在无数危局中死里逃生，却可能因此在帝弥托利的怀中窒息而死。贝雷特这样想着，却不敢拒绝年轻人的亲吻——那样流丽诚恳，像所有坦诚相待的，相爱的情侣那般。他们赤裸的躺在床上，那些灼热的吻却无关于欲望。  
别再这么做了，别再……他甚至没意识到自己有没有真的将这些呓语说出口。舌尖充分爱抚了那处伤痕，又在大腿内侧烙下几枚吻。帝弥托利最终止住了这样令他害怕的动作。不自觉握紧的双手颤抖地展开，贝雷特终于有开口呼吸的余裕。  
到此为止吧。他侧过身去拿自己被丢在一旁的衬衫，脚腕却被帝弥托利再次握住，双腿被迫分开，再次挺立起的阴茎以侧身的姿势插入红肿的后穴。  
“呜……”  
右腿被帝弥托利压制在胸前，身体的隐秘处展露在年轻人的目光之下，硬物在上一次射入的精液的润滑下毫无障碍地捅入贝雷特的身体最深处，柔缓湿润的内壁被推开，欣喜地将阴茎迎入体内。比起第一次的插入，年轻人显得更加游刃有余些了，他挺腰令硬物在肉穴中浅浅地抽插研磨着。  
贝雷特难耐地呻吟着，伴随着一个深入，帝弥托利扳过他的肩膀将身下的人按在床上。含在后穴内的硬物突然改变角度地捅入深处，贝雷特几乎因为这样突然袭来的刺激射出。  
这孩子究竟在哪学会的这个。烦闷的质问浮现在脑海中又被一次次的侵犯撞碎，贝雷特只能被迫沉溺于此。第二次性爱比起前次持续更久，帝弥托利俯下身舔吻这贝雷特的耳框内侧，老师、老师——带着热度的话语弥散在耳道内，再次内射后，帝弥托利将阴茎拔出。积攒起的精液染脏了床，但他再没力气想起那些。  
似在享受高潮后的余韵，帝弥托利仍躺在他的身侧。视线所及之处是刺目的金发，自己躺在那张与帝弥托利交缠过无数次的床上，贝雷特几乎以为自己回到了五年前。  
“那些伤……”  
帝弥托利哽了几次才将这句话说出口。  
“这五年中究竟发生了什么？”  
贝雷特沉默不语，以消极应对着。帝弥托利几乎能猜到他的反应，留出了空白的几秒也没等到回复。只能默然叹息，他继续问道：“伤口还会痛吗？”  
他理了理贝雷特黏在脸颊上的碎发，看到他浅色睫羽轻颤着睁开眼睛，眸光望向他却也似望向他身后的炽光灯，廉价的、刺目的光映称着宝石般的瞳孔。他动了动唇，帝弥托利凝神等待着他的话。却只听到他平静的声音。  
“我饿了。”  
年轻人愣了愣。好的。好的，老师。他听到自己这么说。

帝弥托利穿好衣服，走进浴室中打开热水管道，狭窄的公寓中满溢着水流声和厨房中老旧的燃气热水器轰鸣声——要不要洗个澡？他这么问着，却没得到回复。打开浴室的窄门，雾气笼在室内，帝弥托利却发现贝雷特闭着眼睛蜷在床上。  
他叹了口气，拿过被子盖在他身上。贝雷特低低地嗯了一声，半张开眼睛，说：“会弄脏的。”  
“屋内很冷。”  
年轻人伸出手把被子拉过他的肩膀，贝雷特没再拒绝。

他本没抱着期待，但当帝弥托利打开冰箱门的刹那仍能感到一丝绝望。能被称作食材的就只有几罐产地不明的速食罐头和过期的啤酒，尽管冷藏功能保持运作，但自己五年前买来的鸡蛋和蔬菜已经干瘪成了僵尸。  
现在去超市采购未免太晚，他知道离这里最近的一间至少需要走上半个钟头，五年前的他曾曾有过一段离家出走的经历，只能拿着那位数学教师的钱包在商店中斤斤计较着。帝弥托利一边擦拭着烤箱一边思索，来时的岔路上有间营业至深夜的小型餐厅，或许可以在那里买到些必要的食材。  
帝弥托利从没动过这间公寓的摆设，厨房中的必需品仍摆在他所熟悉的位置。贝雷特的胃病或许这五年也不曾缓解过，做些清淡的炖菜说不定会容易下口——帝弥托利这样想着，在心中模拟出菜谱。确认所需的厨具后，他在橱柜中发现了那个。  
一个装饰着精致花纹的铜罐，与这间乏善可陈的厨房格格不入。他记得这之中装的是自己第一次造访这里的时候买来的祁门茶，他曾精心挑选过其产地与色泽的精品。可惜贝雷特不喜红茶，他们最终没能把那一罐喝完。鬼使神差般地将那罐积了灰尘的红茶罐取出，帝弥托利拧开罐盖，或许因为间隔上一次开启的时间过长导致黏着剂彻底失效，罐盖居然和内胆紧紧榫合在一起被抽出外壳。  
这也没办法。就算成功取出内容物，那些红茶或许也因为保存不当而早已劣化了。他却在将罐盖放回原位之前发现，在外壳里侧居然藏着三支早已变形的香烟。  
他几乎在那瞬间就明白了它们的来历。五年前的那个冬天，无论自己丢掉多少香烟，贝雷特仍然能随时抽出一支点燃。他们甚至会因为这个吵上一架（大概率是以自己单方面说教的形式），贝雷特会因此在收敛些，而高中生仍能察觉到他身体上和室内的烟味。原来——  
“原来藏在了这里啊。”  
在恍惚中说出这句话，他茫然地想，这种隐秘处也只有老师才能想到了。或许回忆起那种总是沉在贝雷特衣服上的寡淡烟草味道，他只捧着那三支香烟，却感到被一阵暖意包裹。藏起香烟的罪魁祸首正躺在这间公寓的单人床上沉沉睡着，而自己站在这间小厨房中烦恼今晚的菜谱，帝弥托利几乎以为这又是一场梦。他露出苦涩的笑容，发现自己在颤抖着，伸手触碰自己的脸颊，摸到泪水。  
他哭了，终于。

帝弥托利坚持要将他送回住处。黑色的阿斯顿马丁安静地滑入贫民窟中的小巷，闪着金属光泽的复合碳纤维轮辋在雨后被染上泥。跑车内空间密闭，只能听到悬吊装配引擎的轰鸣声，帝弥托利微微踩下刹车减速，右手换挡。视线投向坐在副驾驶的人，贝雷特正一言不发地托腮望向窗外。  
气氛凝滞在两人之间，他理应说点什么——在那之前，他或许更应该为自己前几日的无礼举动道歉。话语哽在喉咙中，沉默地按照导航地图在下一个路口处转弯，帝弥托利突然开口：“所以，我要付钱吗……？”  
话说出口，帝弥托利便感到后悔，冷汗从额头流下。他干嘛要说这个——绝对会被贝雷特厌恶吧。全身紧绷着等待审判，他看到贝雷特投来眼刀：“杀了你哦。”  
他骤然放松了，一种隐秘的欣喜涌入心中。不自觉地加大了油门，跑车在狭窄的街道奔驰着，路人纷纷侧目。

几日后。  
贝雷特一直后悔将自己的地址告知帝弥托利，当他看到年轻人捧着一束鲜红的玫瑰站在自己的房门口时，这种感觉尤甚。  
“……”  
“抱歉，因为不知道你喜欢什么。”  
艳丽的花瓣将帝弥托利的脸颊映成绯红色，抱着那束蠢极了的、种子植物有性繁殖器官的年轻人显得局促不安。但贝雷特及时发现了另一只礼品袋中的瓶装酒，这足以成为让年轻人进入房间的理由。  
“进来吧。”  
他的房间寒酸简陋，帝弥托利拿来的玫瑰花束在这种地方显得碍眼。年轻人俯下身体钻入门内，之后便皱眉小声说道：“这种地方可不行……”  
没期待贝雷特能拿出什么东西招待自己，环顾四周，生锈的铁架床和乏善可陈的生活用品，只有个完好无损的白色小冰箱显得鲜活些。帝弥托利叹了口气。打开流理台的水龙头，水管发出几声刺耳的气音。这样流出的清水无法令人放心。年轻人在清洗水杯和放在一旁的便携式燃气灶之后烧了些水。  
贝雷特静待着，帝弥托利终于把话说出了口：“我打算回去。”  
相隔蒸腾的水汽，他只看到贝雷特神色如常地看着手机。轻咳了一声，帝弥托利继续说道：“罗德利古死前联合了支持我的股东们提供资金，我们在私下中增持着被那些人增持的分公司的股票。法嘉斯的高层们也是时候洗牌了——我会夺回属于我的一切。”  
他垂首避开贝雷特的视线：“我是想问，老师你想不想和我一起回……咳、我是说……”  
他的话被啤酒的拉环破裂声所打断，贝雷特拿起铝罐舔去浮起的泡沫，视线仍锁在手机屏幕上：“要一直用那个称呼吗？如果你的确有这种爱好，只在做的时候叫我老师就可以了。”  
“……”  
他瞬间无言以对。  
帝弥托利打算放弃这场谈话，他实在不该毫无准备地来拜访贝雷特（在网上查找适合的礼品与酒的品类不算数）。他叹了口气，感到莫名烦躁，只能将视线移到自己带来的酒瓶上：“这个要放到冰箱里才可以。“默念着这句话，年轻人握着酒瓶的瓶颈打开那部冰箱，“等一下！”身后却传来贝雷特略显焦急的喊声。  
他还是在那之前打开了冰箱门——几瓶啤酒摆在最底层，上面的纸盒中杂乱地摆放着药瓶和注射器。  
“这是……？”  
他俯下身察看，那些针头上还沾了血，被几张餐巾纸堪堪包裹住。可怕的预想在脑海中浮现。帝弥托利如坠冰窖，僵硬地拿起一瓶阅读着那之上的文字，周遭安静得令他能清晰地听到自己的心跳声。  
“……多久了。”  
被质问的人烦躁地皱眉。  
帝弥托利凝视着贝雷特的眼睛，嘶吼般低哑地喊道：“药，你磕了多久。”  
而后者只是垂下眼睑，从口袋中摸出香烟点燃。烟雾弥漫在两人之间无法消散，深深吸入一口气味刺鼻的空气，烟叶化做的灰烬从他指尖中洒落。  
“跟你没关系。”  
玻璃碎裂声传入耳中，那瓶吗啡被帝弥托利扔到裂开的水泥地上，透明的液体洇湿了地面。真浪费，贝雷特皱眉。而帝弥托利大步走到他身边攥住了贝雷特的手腕。年轻人没有控制力气的余裕，贝雷特几乎觉得自己的手腕要被他折断了，香烟从他的指尖跌落至地面。  
“和我回菲尔帝亚。”  
帝弥托利不容置疑地命令着。  
“不可能。”  
就像预料到会被这样回答一般，他丝毫没有松开贝雷特手腕的打算，只是脸色更加阴沉了些。  
“没问你的意见。就算你不同意，我也有办法将你送到那里。”  
帝弥托利欺身而上，将贝雷特困在角落中，粗糙的墙面把被压在墙上的右手磨得生疼。他坦然迎上年轻人的目光，吊灯散出摇曳的白光在他的脸上投下阴影，这家伙可能忘记了自己的佣兵身份，布雷达德家小少爷的威胁对他而言实在算不上什么。贝雷特避开他的视线假意屈从，右手却向着帝弥托利的后颈袭去。年轻人却早有防备，轻易避开了他的袭击，手掌握成拳打中贝雷特的腹部。  
“唔——！”  
在那瞬间，贝雷特几乎因突然来袭的疼痛而晕倒。没办法站稳，他大口喘着粗气蜷缩在墙角处。帝弥托利居高临下地说：“我说了，我有办法。”  
口腔中弥漫着血腥味，冷汗顺着额头没入眼角，他无论如何也没想到会被打。年轻人出手虽重，却避开了要害。贝雷特颤抖地护住腹部，喘息着瞪视帝弥托利：“混蛋……”  
“跟我回去。”  
愤怒与缺氧令胸膛剧烈地起伏着，痛呼般的话语被挤出喉咙：“——不行！我还有要做的事。”  
“告诉我，我会替你处理。”  
帝弥托利的傲慢令贝雷特烦躁极了，他闭上眼睛消极应对着年轻人的咄咄逼人。这副摸样却令他的怒意更甚。  
“一直这样——！你总是什么都不肯告诉我。如果我没看到你腿上伤痕，如果我没看到冰箱中的药，如果我没查到你曾经被关入阿里安罗德监狱的事，你还要将它们隐瞒多久！？”  
年轻人的连番质问令人窒息，贝雷特的瞳孔微微放大，最不堪的记忆在脑内翻涌着，胃口抽痛，他突然想吐。  
“你还有什么瞒着我的事？”  
“……”  
“这五年中——究竟发生了什么？”  
贝雷特叹了口气，蜷在角落中的姿态未免太过难堪。勉强扶墙站起身，他坦然回答了年轻人的问题：“五年前……”  
他尝试了几次才能将话挤出口。  
“我接受了弗雷斯贝尔古的委托伪装成教师潜伏在那所学校中，却在中途因为受伤暴露了身份……咳、或许因为仍有利用的价值，他们在三年后将我赎出，将别的任务交给了我。”  
或许回想到了令人厌恶的事，贝雷特微微皱眉。  
“调查艾黛尔贾特的舅父，弗尔克哈特·弗琉慕。弗雷斯贝尔古怀疑他是那场袭击的主谋。但我没照他们说的那样做……”  
他毫无波澜地说出惊人的话：“我不想管他们的家务事——都是些疯子。我知道那家伙就是杀掉我父亲的凶手。一共五颗子弹，两条大腿，两条手臂，还有一颗射进他的肚子。他哭着向我求饶，血流了一地，然后，从十九层扔了下去。”  
帝弥托利没注意到贝雷特在暗中取回了武器，手枪上膛的声音响起，他举起那把德林杰，漆黑的枪口正对着帝弥托利。年轻人本能地后退半步。  
帝弥托利低哑地吼着：“你才更像个疯子。”  
贝雷特坦然笑着：“或许吧。”他收回手臂，小型枪在手指间流畅转动，枪口调转方向指向自己的额头：“滚出去！你知道我会扣下扳机。”  
他们在狭窄的房间中对峙着。枪身缠着白绿色的发丝，他能看到贝雷特扣在扳机上手指渐渐内收，帝弥托利的瞳孔倏地收紧。  
“把枪放下……！”  
他的话带着惧意，帝弥托利的手指剧烈地颤抖着，大脑中的血液仿佛在那瞬间逆流。年轻人仍然没有离开这里的意向，贝雷特眯起眼睛，指节再次施力。  
“求你了，快放下！我会离开这里……求你，不要和他们一样死在我的面前！”  
接近于哀求的嘶吼声悲凉无比，心脏仿佛被什么东西刺中了。贝雷特在茫然间放下手臂。似溺水般艰难呼吸着，痛楚切身，帝弥托利手足无措，只能惶恐注视着他的眼。  
他知道自己输了。  
年轻人垂首，金色的额发遮住了他的表情。尝试了几次也无法将话语挤出喉咙。只能俯身将那束花捡起，打开房门走了出去。  
帝弥托利沉重的脚步声渐远，贝雷特将手枪丢在地上。双腿无法支撑身体，全身的骨骼仿佛被抽走，他放任自己瘫坐在角落中。

一滴泪水落至地面。  
“对不起、对不起，我……”


	15. 第十章

不更新啦！好像必须要发十个字


	16. toxic

他渐渐清醒，四肢犹如被灌铅般无力。疲惫地睁开眼睛，恍惚中的贝雷特看到一个接近自己的人影，下意识地向前攻击，手腕却感到一阵疼痛，软弱的手臂无论如何也无法抬起，紧紧束缚住双手的锁链遏制住了他的动作。锁链刺耳的声响夹杂着一个男声：“老师，你醒了？”  
头疼欲裂，贝雷特勉强分辨着眼前的情形。那个人探过身来替他戒除了手腕上的锁。贝雷特的双手无力地垂在身侧，帝弥托利将一杯清水送到他的唇边。视线缓缓聚焦在年轻人的脸上，勉强将力量注入手臂，贝雷特抬起手将杯子扫到地板上。  
“……滚开！”  
清水沾湿了地毯，玻璃制的容器滚落到年轻人的脚边。贝雷特稍稍平静下来，便感到一股无法忽视的疼痛自肌肉滲入骨缝。他难耐地痛呼出声，本想将将染尘杯子收起的帝弥托利连忙将贝雷特抱在怀中安抚。  
“没事的、没事的……”  
年轻人的轻声安慰只让贝雷特觉得烦躁，但长时间的毒瘾折磨与监禁已经让他再无力挣开帝弥托利的拥抱。意识长久不曾清明，胃中仿佛有秽物在不停翻滚，贝雷特厌恶这一切，但熟悉的拥抱却稍稍抚慰了他的战栗。他听到年轻人叹了口气：“已经第五天了，你能做到的。”  
帝弥托利心中惶然，他们已经借助镇定剂与助眠的药物艰难撑过了戒断反应最强烈的几日。虽然聘请了足够有经验的医师们，但随着药瘾的减弱，安眠药失去了效用，贝雷特甚至衰弱到无法入眠，每晚只能在在无法令人忽视的关节痛下干熬着。  
他失去了睡眠，残破的身体只能在每次毒瘾发作后的昏迷中歇息片刻。帝弥托利尝试给贝雷特喂食些流食来保持体力，但精心准备的食物无法被他的胃口吸收，每次都会被尽数呕吐出。  
在监禁前几日，贝雷特仍有反抗的精力——能握着破碎的玻璃杯碎片威胁医师。房间内的易碎品都被藏起，每一处桌角都覆上了柔软的缓冲物。他不停自残，甚至还会攻击不得不放弃一切工作随时陪在他的身边的帝弥托利，年轻人的身体上添了不少抓伤和咬伤，不得不将伴侣的四肢紧紧束缚住。但现在的贝雷特只能在痛苦袭来时呜咽地颤抖，帝弥托利的心脏仿佛被戳穿，他甚至宁愿贝雷特如几日前那般咒骂自己，也不愿看到他那副为了得到一瓶药只能软声哀求的模样。  
他能感到自己的心跳在急剧地加快，痛痒感自脊柱漫入血管中。内脏仿佛在无休止地痉挛，额头上沁出冷汗，比起几乎能将灵魂撕裂的疼痛，他更害怕那股在骨髓中流淌着的痒意。贝雷特甚至想为此剖开自己的血肉。  
“唔、帝弥托利……”  
强忍住再次汹涌而上的不适感，贝雷特从身后抱住坐在床边的帝弥托利。他的意识恍惚，却能勉强分辨出年轻人正在与什么人通话。手机掉落在地毯中发出闷响声，他能感到自己的手被温柔地覆住。  
仅这样还远远不够，紧缠着四肢的不适感几乎令他发疯。贝雷特顺势将身旁的人拉至床间，他本来只穿着宽松的睡袍，衣领也因为刚刚的挣扎而敞开，露出白皙却布满青紫痕迹的胸膛，似是无声的求欢。  
只有这个，只有最激烈的性爱能稍稍安抚在体内肆虐的痛痒感。唇舌被年轻人吻住，他似乎以这种方式被帝弥托利渡入清水，微凉的液体流入喉咙。全身似在烧灼，淌在两人唇齿间的水能浇熄这把火。贝雷特在毒瘾的折磨中贪恋于此，像独行的旅人渴求清泉，似被冻僵的双手本能般地触碰焰火。接吻的黏腻水声响彻了室内，“抱我”贝雷特这样请求着，他的声音黏软，像恋人间柔和的呼唤，眼中却没有一丝光。帝弥托利的呼吸一滞，将自己的伴侣压至床边，身下的人顺从地为他张开双腿。  
五感几乎被剧痛封闭，蛰伏在骨髓中的虫融在血液里噬咬着四肢的神经。他只能靠这个稍稍缓解痛苦难耐的戒断反应，贝雷特无法感知时间，只觉得每次的瘾症都要折磨他数日，睁开眼睛也无法看到任何光，只能模糊地向帝弥托利所在之处伸出手。  
贝雷特身后的穴口被使用过度，本不该接受入侵的器官充血肿起，新风系统吹出的气流都能令他感到刺痛。尽管如此，他仍无法抑制般地向帝弥托利寻求着侵略与爱抚。  
“抱我，求你了。”  
他向来擅长引诱年轻人，以某些居于引导立场的、傲慢的方式。帝弥托利从未见过贝雷特这样柔软的哀求，他心中凄然，却在恍惚中被伴侣揽住脖颈温柔地吻住。  
忍痛的喘息声溢出，贝雷特伸出左手探至身后，身体里还藏着帝弥托利上次射入的精液。伸入手指扩张，白色的浊液自身体内缓缓流出，染脏了他的手。右手熟练地解开帝弥托利的腰带，贝雷特微微抬起上身，伸出舌头舔舐着年轻人已经涨大的阴茎。  
他的舌尖缓缓舔舐着阴茎的顶端，帝弥托利只感到一阵灼烧脊柱的酥麻感。激烈的性爱会消耗贝雷特的体力，帝弥托利本不愿答应他的请求，但也禁受不住伴侣的如此邀请。依旧以精液润滑，帝弥托利按着贝雷特的腰，将硬物缓缓送入。酸麻的后穴紧绞着侵入的阴茎，贝雷特的痛呼声中夹杂着几声黏腻的喘息。  
“呜、唔……快点。”  
龟头顺利没入红肿的穴口，爆出青筋的硬物几乎能感到红肿后穴的热度，阴茎冷硬的棱角碾着穴肉挺进。但贝雷特似乎并不满足于此，衔着硬物的屁股摇晃着祈求更多。  
冷汗自额头淌下，昏暗的灯光在年轻人的脸上投下阴影，帝弥托利压制住贝雷特因疼痛而下意识挣扎的双手，将阴茎连根挺入。  
被过度使用的甬道再次被无情地侵入，被迫承受着粗长硬物的操干、贝雷特感到了灼热的痛，这几句令他在那一瞬间窒息。但总比这股笼住全身的痛痒感要好过得多。潮热的穴肉紧紧纠缠着，欣喜地迎入侵略者。硬物被放任在身体内横冲直撞着，他自虐般地抬起双腿贪婪地缠上帝弥托利的腰，呓语着索求更多。  
被帝弥托利占有的感觉令人迷恋，年轻人给予自己的痛楚安抚了在体内肆虐的药瘾，令人搅入滂沱的快感中，贝雷特的双腿缠着身前结实的身躯，献祭般地将自己的身体毫无保留地展露在年轻人面前。他几乎分不清此时此刻身处梦境或是现实，只能在呼吸间不停地向身上的人喘息着哀求：“块——弄痛我！”  
眼角的泪痕湿红，身体被灼热的情欲彻底俘获。他控制不住自己的力气，指甲在年轻人的背后再次划出道道血痕。沉溺于此的不只一人，帝弥托利的侵犯如他所愿般粗暴，他重喘着在贝雷特的臀间进出，之前射入的精液在激烈的抽插下激成白色的泡沫，染脏了两人的结合处。饱胀感包裹着撕裂的痛感，令贝雷特短狭地呻吟出声。硬物伴随着他难耐的喘息快速操干着，敏感的身体承受着侵犯短暂地攀上了高峰。年轻人的腰快速地耸动着，将灼热的精液射入了他的体内。  
在四肢内肆虐的痒意似乎得到了高潮的抚慰，但仍远远不够。被帝弥托利放开的身体仅仅休息了片刻，一阵蚀骨的痛痒感再次袭来。没人能帮助他，贝雷特只能咬牙挺过。指甲深深陷入手臂中，恨不得将骨肉离析。  
“啊……啊啊。”  
意识几乎被冲散，贝雷特只能在恍惚中感到帝弥托利紧紧攥住他的手腕。年轻人声音急切：“老师！不要再伤害自己了……”  
他勉强睁开眼睛，模糊的视线中，帝弥托利露出一副快哭出来的表情将他压制在怀里。他沉下声音威胁着：“我不想再把你的手锁起来。”  
那总不会比现在更坏。贝雷特的唇间下意识地流露出哀求声，他的声音虚弱低哑：“求求你……给我点药……我撑不过去的。”  
年轻人毫无反应，只是将手臂收得更紧。贝雷特心中惶然，恐惧在那瞬间将他淹没，他甚至感受不到自己的双手：“帝弥……帝弥、不要这样对我！求求你……”倾倒出哀求的话，无处安放的手掌尝试抓住帝弥托利的袖子，指尖上的血染脏了白色的织物，贝雷特的双眼无神，呓语般地继续说着，“给我药吧……我不会死、不会因此死掉的，我至少还能陪你十几年——帝弥托利……这足够了！”  
从那双浅绿色的眼眸中沁出泪水，没入帝弥托利的手掌。这远远不够。年轻人心中酸涩，眼眶渐渐发红。贝雷特向来倨傲，像一只手爪锐利、从不愿将弱点外露的野猫，他似乎能掌控一切。帝弥托利第一次看到他落泪与哀求，却明白自己绝不能因心中的凄恸而答应他的话。  
年轻人不停地亲吻着伴侣的额头以作安抚。但这没有用，贝雷特难得的卑微请求得不到任何回应，只能痛苦地哀嚎着。手臂终于挣开了帝弥托利的束缚，他伸出手指抠挖着自己的脖颈，似乎这动作能助梗在喉咙中滞塞呼吸的异物呕出。他的粗暴举动在贝雷特细白的脖子上留下骇人的血痕，帝弥托利目眦欲裂，发狠地攥住他的手腕按在床上。  
在那瞬间，贝雷特几乎以为自己的手要被年轻人折断。在不断的咒骂声中，帝弥托利取过锁链再次将他的双手锁起，尽管手铐的内侧铺上了层柔软的皮质物防止贝雷特弄伤自己，但他的不断挣扎仍在自己的皮肤上留下了擦伤。  
帝弥托利起身将身上的衬衣打理平整。温暖的体温在那瞬间消失，贝雷特惊慌地睁大眼睛，汹涌的绝望令人窒息，伴随着金属摩擦的刺耳声响，他低声哀求着：“不……别走！”连续几天的折磨几乎磨坏了他的声道，祈求的话语虚弱无比。  
“别走……！别把我一个人留在这。我错了、我错了。不要这么做……帝弥……”  
年轻人本想取来湿毛巾与药物处理贝雷特脖颈间的伤口，但他无法在伴侣哀恸的目光注视下转身走出房间。帝弥托利叹了口气，伸出手将贝雷特被冷汗沾湿的额发拢至耳侧，轻声安慰着：“我不会走，只是暂时——我不会离开你，至死也不会，老师……”  
泪水再次从眼角处滚落，贝雷特已经没有听清言语的余裕。只是本能般地呻吟乞求着帝弥托利的怀抱。年轻人的短暂离开似乎能将他的心脏碾碎，恐惧感令他彻底失去了理智，贝雷特不知道他要做些什么才能让帝弥托利留在房间中。尽管手腕被束缚，被药瘾折磨已久的、对性爱食髓知味的人仍然似在渴望爱抚一般地将身体向前送出，红肿的穴口已经被操干得像艳红的花，荼靡绽放着。射入身体内部的白色浊液缓缓流出染湿了床上的织物。得不到渴求许久的侵占，他不停地摩擦着床单以缓解痒意。  
帝弥托利俯下身，听清了贝雷特的呓语。  
“帝弥……我爱你、我爱你……！不、不要离开这里……”  
尽管明白贝雷特的深爱，但他从未对自己说过“爱你”——直到贝雷特用尽一切方法乞求药物，他才得以听到自己的伴侣用着沙哑急切的语气说出那些字眼。  
“我爱你……别这么对待我……！”  
凄楚与一丝隐秘的欣悦交织在一起，年轻人看到贝雷特的惨状，只觉得灵魂被他的哀求声撕扯着。自己的伴侣——他的老师，他的贝雷特，像一个被使用过度的妓女，一个坏掉的性玩具。已经不能承受更多的，却仍然下意识地张开身体诱惑着他人。  
年轻人觉得自己也疯掉了，至少神智不清。  
“老师……”  
年轻人在贝雷特的耳边轻轻呼唤着，却没能唤回伴侣的丝毫理智。吻去脸上的泪水，帝弥托利将贝雷特再次压至身下，攥住他的脚腕将不安分的双腿分开。被玩弄到烂红的软洞展露在年轻人的眼前。帝弥托利的下身已经硬到发痛，将阴茎再次挺入。  
伴侣的体内紧绞着硬物不愿放手，穴肉柔软且湿热。舒爽感自身下冲入大脑，后穴内的润滑物足够，帝弥托利按住贝雷特的腰身，向着他的下体冲撞着。  
贝雷特向来只做主导者，无论床上还是床下。尽管雌伏在帝弥托利身下，他也仅将性爱当作奖励赏给年轻人，从不愿露出自己最脆弱的一面。  
“呜……！呜、啊……啊……”  
娇喘声在痛呼的间隙从唇间溢出，他含泪迎合着男人的操弄，似乎将那些骄傲彻底丢弃了。挣扎的动作难以为继，微弱的抗议像是在邀请男人侵犯至身体更深处。  
被粗长阴茎插入的不适感与后穴的撕裂感在几次抽插之后彻底消散，难捱的痛痒感中夹杂了些许饱胀的快感。尝到甜头的贝雷特张大了布满指痕的双腿，只盼望着上位者更加凶猛的侵占。被锁在头顶的双手紧握成拳，被冷汗打湿的白绿色额发在耳边散乱着，一副凄惨至极的模样。  
帝弥托利只想以亲吻安抚这样的伴侣，他拔出阴茎，稍稍俯身吻了他的额头。失掉了带来欢愉的硬物，贝雷特却急切地缠上年轻人的身体，甚至翘起臀寻求着再一次被侵犯。尽管后穴已红肿不堪，艳红的穴肉外翻，仍饥渴地收缩着。  
年轻人当然知道他想要什么。最后的轻吻落在他的喉间——不意外地尝到了一丝血腥味，帝弥托利挺身再次缓缓插入，硬物碾着软肉再次占领了贝雷特的身体，令他再次发出无法自抑的呻吟声，湿紧的内壁兴奋地吞吐着年轻人的阴茎，似要将侵略者迎入身体最深处。被这样诱人的反应撩拨，帝弥托利只能攥着贝雷特的脚踝令他的双腿张的更大，抓住身下的人的臀将人向自己拉近。年轻人的操干愈发凶狠，饱满的囊袋不断撞击在两人交合出，伴着流出的浊液发出粘腻的水声。  
汹涌的快感令帝弥托利几乎控制不住自己的力气，抓住两块软肉的手指不自觉收紧，在白色的皮肤上留下了道道红痕。贝雷特不禁痛呼出声。  
“……抱歉，老师。我没想弄痛你！”  
冷汗自年轻人的下颚滴落没入床间，帝弥托利低哑地道歉，却没有放开身下之人的余裕，仅将自己的硬物埋得更深。贝雷特似乎无法听清任何的——“帝弥、帝弥……打我！打我吧……”只能在一阵阵快感中寻求着更深的凌虐。年轻人加快了动作，将精液射入伴侣的体内。  
脚踝被放开，贝雷特却无法将双腿合起，白浊混合着血丝从后穴汩汩流出。频繁的性爱消磨了他太多的体力，尽管药瘾带来的痛痒感仍然带来持续的折磨，贝雷特只能喘息着忍受这一切。他半瞌着眼睛，在迷茫中呓语着：“别走、别离开这里……”  
年轻人轻轻抚摸着他柔软的头发：“我永远不会离开你。”


End file.
